Angel in Disguise
by Hikari-chan
Summary: Usagi is an angel sent down to help Heero regain his humanity, but what happens when she becomes the source of his humanity? Yeah, I suck at summaries, so what? **Completed**
1. Prologue: Seraphina, aka Usagi

Angel in Disguise by Comet

Angel in Disguiseby Comet~Princess

Fic #: 3

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own either Sailormoon or Gundam Wing? Well? Didn´t think so, therefore, I don´t.=P Don´t sue, you´ll get nothing.

AN: Take a deep breath, minna. This is going to be long. First, thanks again to those who reviewed my last story, "Thank God I Found You." It was a pleasure writing it and I had fun. Demo, it wouldn´t have been half as much fun if you guys didn´t like it and the prequel, so thank you.

To all those who wanted me to keep going with that storyline, gomen nasai, but I don´t think I´m going to. "My Everything" was really meant to be a one–shot fic. If you read it, you know that what happens after the fic was implied by Chibiusa´s thoughts at the end. The only reason I wrote "Thank God I Found You" was because of the overwhelming number of requests for it. (See? Reviews do something! ^_^) If I do get a large number of people who want to know what happened to the other pilots and senshi, I may decide to write some spin–offs, but nothing else will happen to Heero and Usagi in that particular fic. Simply put, they lived happily ever after. Gomen nasai!

StAr–chan – Actually, Wufei´s last name *is* Chang. This, I´m 150% sure of. There´s two reasons for this. One, I´m Chinese and Chang is a last name in the Chinese language. Two, my family happen to share his last name. For real, I´m not kidding! But I do thank you for your comment. It reassures me that people are willing to help with me if I run into trouble.

To all those who were expecting the Duo/Hotaru fic I said I was going to write, I promise it´ll be out really soon. I found a song and I´m playing around with a few different plots, so please be patient. Meanwhile, enjoy this fic!

Timeframe: SM, doesn´t exist, so doesn´t matter. GW, starts right after episode 49 of the tv series. Endless Waltz will not happen. AR, obviously.

This is my first multi–chapter fic, so I hope you´ll be kind when you read this. I´m no D–chan, Sailor Ronin, Eternal SailorM or any of those great authors, so be generous. Onegai! *sweet smile*

The SM characters will take on different roles. You´ll know what I mean.

Now. . .to the Batmobile! Oops, uh, to the fic! ^_^

************************************************************

Prologue – Seraphina, aka Usagi

************************************************************

Pluto nodded as the vision of the Wing Zero and Epyon faded away. It was over. His Fate and destiny have been fulfilled. Peace has been achieved. She waved the Time Key around and the vision disappeared. She turned to find a tall woman with brown hair and green eyes standing behind her. Pluto bowed. "Your majesty, Jupiter."

Jupiter nodded to the time guardian. "You said there was some news about the boy?" she asked.

Pluto nodded. "Yes. He has fulfilled his destiny."

Jupiter smiled. "Ah! He was a good pick, that boy. We all knew he could do it."

Pluto stood up and faced the Queen of the gods. "I believe it is time to return to him what he has always been missing."

"I will find Seraphina then. You take care of the details," Jupiter replied. She turned to leave. Just then Pluto called out, "Your majesty?"

Jupiter turned around. "Something else, Pluto?" she questioned.

Pluto shook her head. "No, I just wanted to wish you good luck in finding her," she added with a smile.

Jupiter rolled her eyes and left the time gate. The girl really was a bother to find. She could make friends with anyone and anything, and therefore, wandered everywhere and was almost impossible to locate. Fortunately, or unfortunately, this also made her perfect for the job she needed the girl to do. As she rounded the corner to her private chamber, she heard a loud, cheery female voice.

"Aww. . . come back, little bunny! It´s not fair! You´re so little. I could never find you when we play hide–and–seek!"

Jupiter almost breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn´t have to look for her. "SERAPHINA!" she hollered.

The giggling stopped and a moment later, a young girl with a heart–shaped face, ankle–length silver hair that was tied in two heart–shaped odangoes with streamers on either side of her head, and sparkling sky blue eyes appeared. There was a gold, eight–pointed star on her forehead. She wore a long white dress that hugged the upper portion of her body and flared out just above the waistline. A line of pearls were stitched onto the dress where it began to flare. There was silver embroidery of hearts and roses across the material covering her breasts. On her back were two huge, pure white angel wings.

She curtsied gracefully in front of her friend and commander. "You called, Jupiter?" she asked in a polite voice that carried merriment and kindness.

Jupiter nodded at her friend and most capable angel. "Seraphina, I have a job for you."

Seraphina smiled, "I guessed as much. How can I be of service?"

Jupiter waved her hand. A hologram of a boy with messy brown hair that fell into cold and emotionless Prussian blue eyes appeared. "I want you to help this boy," she stated.

Seraphina studied the hologram carefully before turning to Jupiter. "What do you want me to do?" she asked cautiously. This boy did not look like he needed help, at least not physical help.

"He is a soldier who helped stop the war against the colonies. He has a pure heart, Seraphina. However, due to Fate and Destiny, he was trained to show no emotions from his childhood. What little he had left of his humanity, his trainers squeezed out of him in an attempt to make him the perfect assassin. Before you ask, my dear, the reason they did this was because they needed him to stop the recent war," Jupiter explained.

Seraphina looked at her friend in horror. "That´s terrible!" she exclaimed.

Jupiter nodded her agreement. "Yes, but such is the fate of the chosen one. He prevented a disaster from striking the earth. Now that the earth has achieved peace once again, his destiny has been fulfilled. I want to give him a normal life, the one he never had because of destiny. However, with the way he has lived his whole life so far, this is not something I can do by snapping my fingers," she continued, hoping Seraphina would see where she was going with this point.

The beautiful angel nodded. "So you want me to go down there and help him," she concluded.

Jupiter smiled. "That is correct."

Seraphina looked back at the image of the boy and noted his emotionless eyes. "Jupiter, you know as well as I do that it is impossible to live a normal life without any emotions."

Jupiter grinned at the young angel. "You´ve always been a mind reader, my dear. The only thing I need you to do down there is to help him regain his humanity and accept his emotions. That way, he will be able to start his normal life," Jupiter explained. "Oh, on a side note, do NOT use any kind of special power while you are down there. He is, after all, the chosen one."

Seraphina frowned. "If that is the case, how am I supposed to get close enough to help him with something like emotions?" she questioned.

Jupiter sat back in her chair and continued to brief the angel on her latest assignment. "Simple. Pluto will help you create a normal human life, or close to it. You´d have to use a different name, of course. I will also have you registered at the same school as this boy. All other details will be taken care of. The only thing I need you to do is to find him and help him regain his lost compassion. Whatever method you choose will be fine, however, try to be discreet."

Seraphina smiled at Jupiter. "Accepted, Jupiter. I´ve always wanted to revisit Earth again, after all. One more thing, when do I leave?"

"As soon as you´re ready," Jupiter stated. "I´ll go finalize the details with Pluto now," she announced as she got up from her chair. "Go pack and make sure you have everything you need. It may be a few months before you return."

Seraphina curtsied again and turned to go. After a couple of steps, she paused and turned around. A vision of the rabbit she had been playing with flashed through her mind. She´d have to cancel their game now. "Jupiter?"

"Yes, Seraphina?"

"Please tell Pluto that I want to use the name Usagi Tsukino."

********************************************************************

End of Prologue.

AN: Okay, I know that was a little boring, but some things just HAD to be established. I promise the next chapter will be longer and better. Really! ^_^ I also need some reader input here. I´m debating whether or not to include Haruka and Michiru. Hotaru will probably make an appearance, but I want to know if you guys want the other two. Oh yeah, just in case someone didn´t catch it, Pluto and Jupiter are Setsuna and Makoto. That´s what I meant by different roles. I´m using the inners´ Roman mythology form, if anyone was wondering. Alright, I´m babbling. Remember to review!


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounters

Angel in Disguise by Comet

Angel in Disguiseby Comet~Princess

Disclaimer: Hey! Guess what! I don´t own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing! Bet you didn´t see that coming. And now, the surprise of the day –I´m broke! That means, don´t sue. =P

AN: I´ll try to keep this brief. First. . . wow! You guys liked the prologue? That means I´ll have to keep writing, huh? ^_^ Thanks for the reviews, minna!

Blue Angel –Yes, you´re absolutely right. Jupiter is the king of the Gods in Roman mythology, but since I was using Setsuna as Pluto, I thought, well, it´s a fanfiction. Why not use Mako-chan instead of making up some other character? So, there she is. ^_^

StAr-chan –Seraphina is actually the name of the highest ranking angel in some culture, I forgot which. *smack head on computer screen* Ouch! Another place you might have heard it could be the book, "The Golden Compass" by Philip Pullman. In the story, Seraphina is the name of the leader of the witches, I think. Hope that helped a little. ^_~

Timeframe: Check the prologue. I´m too lazy to rewrite it.

Now, what you actually came for. . .

****************************************************************

Chapter 1 –First Encounters

****************************************************************

Usagi read over her timetable at Peacecraft Academy and sighed. She knew right now that she was not going to like school. She studied everything she was interested in by herself, which probably meant that any course that was interesting to her, she would know everything about it. On the other hand, the stuff she didn´t like, she would know nothing about. That, she had absolutely no doubt. _Well, it´s a Saturday. School doesn´t start for a couple of days and I´m sure Jupiter won´t mind if I explore a little before I attend to that guy_, she thought. She glanced around the street quickly before stuffing her timetable into her sub-space pocket. Having special powers can be very handy sometimes. She had used it to make both her wings and the symbol on her forehead disappear, but otherwise, she had kept her appearance the same. She wore a pair of blue jeans with a simple white tank top to blend in with the normal people.

Usagi shrugged. She might as well just walk around and get to know the place. Randomly picking a direction, she started to walk. The streets were bustling with activities. There were people talking about the recent peace negotiations, parents running after their children, and teenagers laughing all around her. Usagi smiled. She liked this atmosphere. It was happy, even if there was some sorrow lying beneath it all for the deaths of those involved with the war. Suddenly, she came to a stop. She was standing in front of a large brown building with high windows. She read the sign hanging above the double doors. _Sanq Kingdom Public Library? Mercury must be rubbing off on me_, she thought with a little amusement as she stepped inside. _Oh well, might as well take a look._ If she was going to be in school, it was likely that she was going to use this place. After walking through rows and rows of books, she found her favourite subject –myths. It might seem a little strange, but the adventures of her friends back home had always interested her. She was curious to know what humans thought of them. She scanned through the titles quickly before coming to one that she wanted. _The Adventures of the Gods, that´ll probably have something_. Unfortunately, her mere five feet was not tall enough to reach the book. Cursing her inability to use her wings, Usagi gingerly stepped onto the first shelf to climb up. Just then, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and lower her back onto the ground. She turned her head to find herself looking into a pair of deep green eyes covered by long brown bangs.

"What are you doing?" the tall boy asked.

Usagi pointed to the book at the top of the bookshelf. "I wanted to get that, but I´m not tall enough. Why did you take me off the shelf?" she questioned, a little frustrated that he´d stopped her from getting what she´d wanted.

He didn´tanswer her. Instead, he reached for the book she had pointed out and handed it to her before turning to walk back over to his table. He´d been reading when he noticed the girl. It was hard not to. After all, silver hair was rather rare. There was something different about that girl. She had a different aura around her. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought him out of his reverie. He looked up to find the subject of his thoughts standing in front of him.

Usagi smiled at the boy who had helped her. "May I join you?"

He nodded.

Usagi sat down with a grin. "Thanks for your help. By the way, I´m Usagi Tsukino."

"Trowa Barton," he answered.

"Nice to meet you, Trowa. Sorry about getting mad, but why did you take me off the shelf?"

"The bookcase could have tipped over. You should have asked for help," he replied.

Usagi nodded. "I will, next time. Thanks again." Then she looked at the book he was reading and smiled again. "You´re interested in mythology too?"

Trowa nodded. "Yes, since I was very little."

"Me too! I like reading about Venus. She´s so funny!" Usagi exclaimed, forgetting that she was no longer at home.

Trowa blinked. _I don´t remember Venus being funny_, he thought. "I like reading about Jupiter. He was a very interesting man," he said.

Usagi giggled. "Jupiter´s a woman, you know?" she replied.

Trowa blinked again. "Actually, Usagi, Jupiter is recorded in every mythology book as the King of the Gods. That would make him male," Trowa explained.

Immediately, Usagi clapped a hand over her mouth. _Darn! I should have read what humans thought of them before saying anything._ Nervously, she smiled at Trowa. "Guess I just got my myths mixed up. Well, I´ll see you around! I still have to check out the ice-cream shop!" With a jaunty wave, she hurried to the counter to check out her book, leaving Trowa in deep thought.

_She certainly didn´t sound like she had her myths mixed up_, Trowa thought with a small frown.

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi jogged down the street, turning a few times to make sure no one was following her. _Usagi, you moron!_ She mentally scolded herself. She really should have gotten to know the culture better first. She sighed, and noting that no one was looking in her general direction, shoved the library book into her sub-space pocket. She stopped to ask a pedestrian the direction to the ice-cream shop. She was really kind of hungry.

Just then, she walked by a gym. Curiously, she peered inside. There were weight training machines all over the place. _Wow! Jupiter and Mars would love this!_ Quickly, she walked in. She had never been in one before. Her training had always been in terms of speed and magic. She sat herself down at one of the machines and tried to lift the weight with her arms. She found that she couldn´t even move it an inch.

"Baka onna," a rough male voice suddenly said, making Usagi sit up and hit her forehead on one of the bars.

"Hey! That´s not a nice thing to say!" she said, rubbing her forehead and turning to look at the Chinese boy who stood nearby with his arms crossed. His hair was tied into a ponytail and he glared at her.

"You´re weak. You shouldn´t be here," he stated.

Usagi frowned. "Quite the contrary, I think I should be here because I´m weak," she replied. "I´m trying to build up my strength. If I didn´t need to, I wouldn´t be here."

The boy was surprised though he didn´t show it. The onna spoke sense, surprisingly. He moved to check the machine and scowled. "Baka onna," he said again, "did you even check how much weight you´re trying to lift?"

"Um. . .no. Was I supposed to?" Usagi asked, suddenly feeling foolish.

"You were trying to lift 850 kg of weight," he informed her.

Usagi blushed. "Oops, uh, can you make it lighter?" she asked the boy.

The boy moved the pin. "It should be fine now."

Usagi smiled at him. "Thank you! Oh, my name´s Usagi Tsukino," she said.

The boy turned to look at her. "I don´t care. You´re weak. You shouldn´t be here," he repeated.

Usagi frowned. "People would like you more if you´re nicer, you know? Besides, just because I´m not made of muscle doesn´t mean I can´t do anything else. I´ll bet I´m faster than you," she challenged.

"I don´t think so," the boy replied.

"Fine," Usagi said, "I challenge you to a sparring match. If I win, you have to tell me your name and if you win, I´ll leave."

"I don´t fight weak onnas."

"That´s too bad. I´m not a weak onna and I will prove it, unless you´re afraid of losing," Usagi taunted lightly.

The boy looked at her and nodded. "Fine."

The two walked to the mats and prepared to start. The boy launched the first move. He attempted to punch her, followed by a series of kicks. Usagi dodged all of them easily. She half-heartedly returned a sweep kick, which he jumped over and immediately went into a flying kick. Usagi back-flipped and using the hand that was supporting her weight, easily pushed herself into the air and twisted to land behind the boy. Lightly, she poked him in the back of the neck before jumping a couple of feet back. The boy turned around and glared at her.

"Why did you not fight back?" he asked.

"The bet was that I was faster, not that I could beat the crap out of you. I think I´ve proven my point. I don´t have to hurt you," Usagi said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Injustice! You think me weak," he stated.

Usagi shook her head with a little amusement. "No, I don´t. You know, I don´t fight the weak either," she supplied.

The boy nodded, noting that this girl was very different from any other he has ever met. She´s still an onna, but not as weak as all the others. He felt something akin to respect for this one. She had a sense of justice.

"Wufei Chang," he introduced himself.

Usagi smiled, "Nice to meet you, Wufei. Thank you for keeping your end of the deal, but I think you´ll get what you wanted anyway."

"I don´t understand," Wufei replied.

"I have to go now. Wouldn´t want to miss the ice-cream I want," she said with a wink before skipping out of the gym.

_Weird onna_, Wufei thought before turning to the bench press machine Usagi was attempting to use.

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi continued to skip down the street in the direction of the ice-cream store. Suddenly, she realized that she had no extra clothes, at least normal looking clothes. If she didn´t have this assignment, she would probably just use magic, but her roommate would be suspicious if she had different clothes everyday and nothing in her closet. She shrugged. All the better. This means it´s time for shopping after ice-cream! Finding herself in front of the ice-cream parlor, she opened the door to go in. The bell above the door jingled as she pushed it.

"Aw man!" a loud voice said in exasperation. "I can´t believe the price rose!"

Usagi turned to see a boy about her age with a long chestnut braid down his back. He was pouting and counting the coins in his hand. Feeling bad for the boy, she walked over to him.

"Hi, is something wrong?" she asked.

The boy looked up at her and grinned. "Nothing that can´t be fixed, gorgeous!" he said enthusiastically, causing Usagi to blush a little at the name he´d bestowed upon her.

"Then, why are you so sad?" Usagi asked again.

The boy´s grin widened. "Aw, it´s just that I don´t have enough money for the ice-cream I wanted, that´s all. By the way, the name´s Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie and right now, there´s one gorgeous girl talking to me and I think I´ve gone to heaven!"

Usagi blushed again and giggled. "Nice to meet you, Duo. I´m Usagi Tsukino. Why don´t I treat you? I´ve got some extra money," she offered.

Duo´s eyes widened. "Wow! Not only am I talking to a beautiful girl, but she´s treating me to ice-cream too! I think I found an angel!" he exclaimed before taking her towards the counter.

Usagi panicked for a moment, afraid that he had seen through her charade. Then, she realized he was using the phrase figuratively. She let a sigh of relief before smiling. "So, what do you want?" she asked.

Duo looked at the menu before deciding that he didn´t want to take advantage of this girl´s generosity. With the guys, he´d probably order a banana split, a hot-fudge Sundae, a brownie, and a vanilla cone, but he didn´t want to make the nice girl broke. "I´ll have a hot-fudge Sundae," he ordered.

The lady behind the counter nodded. "And you, miss?" she questioned.

Usagi grinned. "I´ll have one banana split, a hot-fudge Sundae, a brownie, and a vanilla cone," she listed for the shocked woman in front of her.

Duo´s jaw dropped. One, she did not look like she could eat that much and two, she had just ordered exactly what he usually did. It was kind of freaky. "You sure you can eat that much?" he managed to blurt out.

Usagi smiled and nodded. "Yep. I adore ice-cream. It´s my best friend!" She reached out to pay the lady with the cash she had found in her sub-space pocket and took the tray with the order on it. _Jupiter never said I was on a budget. Hope she and Pluto don´t mind_, she thought.

Duo led Usagi to a table and the two sat on opposite ends of the booth. Duo started to eat his Sundae, slowly for once. He was much more interested in the girl in front of him. _Man, this is my kind of girl! Wonder if she has a boyfriend. . ._

Usagi, on the other hand, was not that kind to her treats. She literally grabbed the ice-cream off the tray and dumped it into her endless pit of a stomach._ There are some good things about being an angel. I don´t gain weight that easily_, she thought happily as she devoured the food. Just then, she noticed Duo studying her. _He´s kind of cute. Too bad angels are forbidden to fall in love with mortals_, she thought. She had never known the punishment or consequence for it, just that it was forbidden. All her friends have warned her, so it must be pretty serious. Finishing her treats before Duo even ate half of his, she checked her watch. She wanted to get back to the dorms at around 6 o´clock so she could meet her roommate. That means she had about an hour to go shopping for clothes.

"Hey Duo," she said.

"Yes, Usagi?" Duo inquired, still a little dazed at the speed she ate at. _I thought I ate fast! Wait till I tell the guys about this!_

"You know where the shopping mall is?"

"Yea, just down the street to your right," he answered. "Why?"

"I need to buy some clothes," she replied.

"Want me to come with you?" Duo offered.

Usagi grinned and shook her head. "You ever been shopping with a girl when she´s hunting for clothes?"

"No," Duo said, "but it can´t be as bad as you´re making it sound."

"Well, if you put it that way, maybe I´ll take you one of these days. Right now, I´m in a hurry, so I´ve got to move. See you around!" Usagi waved as her stepped through the door of the ice-cream parlor, leaving Duo to finish his Sundae.

_Hey! I never even got her phone number! Darn! I hope she doesn´t have a boyfriend._

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi rushed through the shopping mall, picking up anything that caught her eye and running it through on the credit card Pluto had given her before she left. _She won´t really mind_, Usagi thought as she bought another pair of shoes. So far, she had about twenty bags of clothes, including shirts, blouses, pants, shorts, dresses, skirts, well, you name it and she probably had it. She also had some bags of make-up, stuffed animals, hair barrettes and school supplies. After trying on the first couple of shirts and pants, she had realized that the sizes only varied a tiny bit, so she had stopped using the fitting rooms. It made her task much quicker to do. She checked her watch again. There was about ten minutes for her to get back to the dorm. She was going to be a little behind schedule, but her roommate wouldn´t know that. She glanced around the mall and noted that there were too many people around to use her sub-space pocket. _Oh well, I just have to get outside_.

She started to gather her bags when a kind voice asked, "Miss, do you need any help?"

Usagi looked up to see a boy with platinum blond hair and kind blue eyes. "No, that´s alright, sir. I´ll manage," she replied with a smile.

"Please, miss. Don´t call me sir. It makes me feel old," the boy joked lightly. "My name is Quatre Rabarba Winner."

"It´s nice to meet you, Quatre, but if you insist that I don´t call you sir, then you mustn´t call me miss either," she responded, taking an instant liking to the kind boy. "My name is Usagi Tsukino."

Quatre smiled. "It´s nice to meet you too, Usagi. You´re sure you don´t need any help? That looks like a lot of shopping bags."

Usagi was about to refuse when she realized that she would probably look a little suspicious. Here she was, a young girl with twenty plus shopping bags and she was refusing the help of a gentleman who was offering to carry some of it. She smiled at Quatre, "If you insist."

Quatre returned her smile, "I do."

Usagi picked up half of the shopping bags and Quatre picked up the other half. They walked together through the mall.

"Usagi," Quatre started, "where do you need to go? Perhaps I can give you a ride instead of leaving you to carry all this by yourself."

"Actually, I´m staying at the dorms at Peacecraft Academy. It might be a little inconvenient for you," Usagi informed him.

"Not at all. To be honest, I was about to head over there anyway," Quatre said.

"Really?" Usagi was surprised, even though she shouldn´t be. He was the right age for a student after all.

"Yes," Quatre replied. "I go to school there. In fact, I live at the dorms too."

Usagi laughed. "That´s great! I´ll have a friend in school!" she said.

Quatre smiled at the bubbly girl. "And it seems like I have a new friend as well." He put down the bags to open the trunk of the car. He put all of Usagi´s bags inside. He was about to open the passenger side door for her when he realized that she was already inside the car. Quatre suppressed a smile. She was different. He could sense it.

On the way back to the school, Quatre decided to strike up a conversation. He was usually shy around new people, but she radiated a sense of comfort. It almost felt like talking to one of his sisters.

"How come you have so much stuff? I don´t think I´ve seen someone with that much new clothes before," he said as he mentally ran through the times his sisters had come home from a day of shopping.

"Actually, I´m new around here. I forgot all my clothes at home so I had to get some new ones," Usagi blurted out before realizing that it sounded really stupid. _Oh well, I have to make up something._ Luckily, Quatre seemed to have bought it. He nodded as he parked the car at the Academy. The two picked up the shopping bags and started to walk towards the dorms. After reaching the elevator, Usagi pressed the button for the fifth floor.

"Isn´t that funny?" Quatre asked, "I live on that floor as well."

"What a coincidence!" Usagi said with a smile as she stepped out of the elevator. Quickly, she led Quatre to her dorm room. She realized that her hands were too full from the bags she was holding to use the key. Besides, Quatre was watching her and her key was in her sub-space pocket. He would definitely know that something was wrong with her if she started pulling things out of thin air. Usagi finally settled for knocking on the door. There was no sound inside and Usagi started to wonder if her roommate was out. Just then, the door opened.

_Hold on, isn´t that. . ._ Quatre didn´t have time to finish his train of thought as the door opened all the way to reveal an emotionless looking boy with spiked brown hair that fell into Prussian blue eyes.

Usagi blinked to make sure she wasn´t seeing things. _Well, at least he´d be easy to find._

*****************************************************************

End of Chapter 1.

AN: Yeah, I know the roommate idea is way overdone, but I planned out the next couple of chapters this morning and realized that it would make it a whole lot simpler if I did it this way. I also know that Heero wasn´t in this chapter at all. I promise he´d be in the next one. In fact, the entire next chapter will focus on Heero and Usagi, so the fans out there, you can rejoice! ^_^ And just in case someone didn´t get it, baka is idiot in Japanese and onna is woman. I didn´t want to use the English for those because they sounded funny when I was typing them. Hey look! I´m ranting again! Last thing before I leave, remember to review!


	3. Chapter 2: Show Me Around

Angel in Disguise by Comet

Angel in Disguiseby Comet~Princess

Disclaimer: Let me ask you this: Are Relena and Mamoru alive? Yes? That means I don´t own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon because if I did, Heero would have killed Relena in the first episode and Usagi would have "accidentally" hit Mamoru with her tiara. Therefore, don´t sue.

AN: Thanks for all your kind reviews yet again. I love getting them and they motivate me to get the next chapter out. Like this, for example. I wasn´t going to type this for, say, another week. *duck from flying objects* Hey! It´s out, right? For some reason, I had a really hard time writing this, so be a little nicer. *sigh*

key: She picked Usagi as a name because she was thinking about a rabbit and Usagi means rabbit in Japanese. I may come up with a different reason later, but for now, that´s why. ^_^ I loved the "Golden Compass" trilogy too, but I haven´t read the third one. Know when it´s coming out?

Timeframe: This might actually change. . . but for now, same as before.

On with the story. . .

*****************************************************************

Chapter 2 – Show Me Around

*****************************************************************

Usagi continued to stare at the boy while her thoughts spun. _What do you know? I wasn´t even looking for him! Wait a second! What did Jupiter and Pluto say his name was? Oh crap! I forgot to ask!_ That was when she realized Quatre was waving a hand in front of her face and the Prussian blue-eyed teen was looking at her, a trace of irritation so slight on his face that if she wasn´t studying him, she wouldn´t have noticed.

"Usagi?" Quatre inquired, "Are you okay?"

Usagi mentally shook herself. She turned to Quatre. "Yea, I´m alright. Thanks, Quatre. For the ride and all, I mean."

Quatre smiled. "No problem, Usagi." He turned to the boy at the door. "Heero, I think this is your new roommate. That is, unless she has the wrong room number." At this, he turned back to Usagi, who shook her head, signifying that she did, indeed, have the correct room number.

Quatre grinned at her. "Then, may I introduce you to your roommate? This is Heero Yuy. Heero, this is Miss Usagi Tsukino." (AN: I can´t see Heero being introduced as Mister, even from Quatre! ^_^)

Usagi held out her hand, but he merely gave her a nod and walked into their room. Quatre smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry, but he´s like this all the time. You´ll get used to it after awhile," he assured her.

Usagi blinked. "Wait, you´re friends?" she asked as she led Quatre into her room.

Quatre nodded. "We go to school together, after all." He really hated lying to this nice girl, but with Heero probably listening to him right now, he wouldn´t be standing for another second if he told her the truth.

"Quatre, I´ll be okay now. You can go if you want. I don´t really want to bother you with all this," Usagi said.

"It´s quite alright, Usagi," Quatre said.

"I insist, Quatre!" Usagi said, picking up all her bags before Quatre could protest. "You´ve been really kind to me and I don´t want to keep you."

Quatre shook his head. "I really have no where else to go. I don´t mind, Usagi." The truth of the matter was that he was afraid that Heero would threaten her when he left.

Usagi sighed. She really wanted to get to know Heero, and with Quatre standing around, it was going to be difficult. She finally took a look around the room. It was more like an apartment than a room. There was a kitchen to her right and a den in front of her, which led out to a balcony. To the left, there was a bathroom and a short hall, which she suspected led to the bedrooms. "Heero?" she called out.

To her surprise, but not Quatre´s, Heero came out from behind one of the kitchen walls. _He´d been listening all along? Guess that´s what Jupiter and Pluto meant by having to be discreet,_ she thought. She smiled at him, a smile which he did not return. "Uh, just so I don´t invade your privacy or something, can you show me my room?" she asked, watching his reaction.

Mentally, Quatre breathed a sigh of relief. _Good move_.

Heero gave another brief nod before turning to Quatre. "If there´s nothing you need," he said in monotone, implying that Quatre should leave.

Quatre glanced at Usagi, who smiled, "See? Even your friend doesn´t want to keep you from your life. Now, go on! I can take care of myself," she said.

Quatre nodded and turned to go. "It was nice meeting you, Usagi. See you in school," he said with a wave, "Bye, Heero."

Heero shut the door behind Quatre before turning to study his new roommate. She was a few inches shorter than him, with a slim built and, what even he noticed without Duo´s hinting (or outbursts), drop-dead gorgeous looks. Mentally, he shrugged. She was beautiful, so what? _Her boyfriend had better not be in here a lot. Hold on, why do I assume she has one?_ The Perfect Soldier cleared his thoughts and started walking towards the bedrooms.

"Hey! Aren´t you even going to offer to help me with all this?" Usagi asked.

"You told Quatre that you don´t need help," he replied, yet again in monotone.

Usagi sighed. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. Pulling all her bags along, she followed him into one of the two rooms. It had a desk in one corner, a bed, and a dresser. Usagi wrinkled her nose. "Isn´t this a little plain?" she asked.

Heero didn´t answer the question. Instead, he warned with a glare, "Don´t go into my room and don´t touch anything that´s mine."

_Possessiveness, check_, Usagi thought mentally. Outloud, she jokingly replied, "Mission accepted, o great roommate."

This earned her another glare from Heero, which she ignored. "Now, I´m going to get this place to be more lively." With that, she started digging around her shopping bags, throwing bedsheets, pillows, writing utensils, and even bookends and paintings (AN: Don´t ask me why she bought those.) all over her room. The shocking thing was, everything she threw landed on their intended place with deadly accuracy. The bedsheets and pillows landed on her bed. All of the pens, pencils, folders, and paper landed in a pile on her desk, along with the bookends. The paintings banged against the walls before dropping to the floor, but if there had been hooks there, they would have stayed.

Heero blinked. Either this girl had really good aim, or she was abnormal. Sure, he and the other pilots could do something like this, but they´ve all had some extensive training. He didn´t believe for a moment that a normal teenager could do this. He was about to reach for his gun when a couple of shopping bags came flying at him, along with a pair of shoes and a rolled-up newspaper. Acting on instinct, he ducked, letting the objects sail out of the room into the den.

"Oh my goodness!" Usagi exclaimed when she caught sight of him crouching on the floor. "Did I hit you with something?"

_Maybe her aim isn´t *that* good_, he thought dryly. She could be a normal teenager, but he´d still keep an eye on her. He sensed something about her that was different. Silently, he walked into the den to retrieve her stuff. He handed it to her and walked into his room without another word.

Usagi checked to make sure his door and hers were closed before using her magic to arrange her stuff and hang up the paintings. _So Jupiter and Pluto said not to use magic, but it´s going to take me forever to do this without it and if I have to live in a plain, white room, I´ll go insane,_ Usagi thought before leaving her bedroom. Heero still hadn´t come out of his room, so she decided to cook dinner. (AN: Yes, she can cook in this story.)

She found pasta and meat in the refrigerator, which she used to make spaghetti and meatballs. While she stirred the sauce, she let her mind wander. _What can I do to make him show some emotion? He´s so cold. It´s like his soul died. . ._ At this point, dinner was ready. Shrugging her shoulders, Usagi decided to do things spontaneously. It was how she´d always worked and everything in the past had been fine. She put dinner on the kitchen table and walked to Heero´s room. Gently, she knocked on the door. A moment later, Heero stood in the place of the door.

"Hey, I made dinner. I was just wondering if you wanted some," Usagi said with a smile.

In reply, she got a "Hn" as he started to walk to the kitchen, closing the door to his room as he walked out of it.

Usagi started to follow him. "You know, the least you could do was to say something in reply."

"Hn," he muttered as he started to eat.

"Is that all your vocabulary or just the word of the day?" Usagi teased as she started to eat her own dinner.

Heero gave her another death glare.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "I think that´s the third one today. Is it a record yet?" she asked.

This time, Heero actually said something. "No."

"So, what number should I aim for?" Usagi questioned brightly, happy that he was actually talking.

"213," he stated.

Usagi´s jaw dropped. "213?!" she yelped, "How could someone annoy you that much in one day?"

Heero smirked slightly, "So, you were trying to annoy me."

Usagi blushed. "Um. . .not really. I just wanted to make you talk." Mentally, she slapped herself for her earlier outburst.

"There´s nothing to talk about," Heero stated as he put the dishes into the sink.

Usagi did the same as she came to stand beside him. "Sure there is. People can talk about anything! Like your friends. Tell me about them," she requested as she started to wash the used dishes.

Heero walked to one of the walls and leaned against it. "What do you want me to say?"

Usagi shrugged. "Anything you want to."

He thought for a moment before opening his mouth. "You´ve met Quatre. There´s another three. You´ll meet them in school."

Usagi turned and glared at him. "That´s it? What do they do for fun? What do they look like? How´d you meet?" she interrogated.

At these questions, Heero started to go back to his room, tossing a "That´s not important" over his shoulder as he went.

Usagi sighed before walking to her own room. _Well, it´s a start._

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Usagi awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the shower. By the time she got to the kitchen, no one was there anymore. The kitchen was spotless except for a plate of bacon and eggs as well as a cup of milk on the table. Smiling at Heero´s thoughtfulness, Usagi sat down and began to eat. _Well, he´s not heartless. Hmm. . . wonder what he´s doing._ Suddenly, she sprang up from her seat, tossed the dishes into the sink, and ran to his room, knocking on the door like mad.

An irritated Heero opened the door and glared at her. "What?" he said.

Usagi gave him a brilliant smile despite his obvious grouchiness. "I want to go visit the zoo. Will you take me?" she asked sweetly.

"No. I have work to do," he replied and attempted to close the door.

Usagi stopped him by sticking her foot in the way. "Please? I want some company and you look like you could use a little air from the beautiful outdoors," she pleaded.

"The outdoors are not beautiful and I don´t need air," Heero growled.

Usagi glared at him, "Come on! What are you, a hermit?! Just this once? I promise I won´t bother you at all tomorrow if you´ll come with me today," she tried again. The boy needed to try something different. Maybe he was only so grumpy because he was cooped up in his room all the time.

Heero returned her glare, not only because she was going to take him to a zoo, but because she made him feel strange things inside. He had no idea what, except he couldn´t stop thinking that she was cute when she got irritated with him. That fact alone annoyed him. He was the Perfect Soldier. He wasn´t supposed to think like this. He silently weighed his options. He really didn´t want to go to the zoo but tomorrow was a school day. Having Relena and Duo on his nerves was going to be enough to drive any normal man insane. He couldn´t put up with a third person. "Fine," he replied before going inside to turn off his laptop.

They left the dorms together and walked in silence for a couple of minutes. To any onlooker, they looked like quite a pair. Heero had on his green tank top with a pair of black jeans and a black jean jacket. Usagi, on the other hand, had on a pair of white flares with a baby blue shirt that had three-quarter sleeves. Black and white, complete opposites.

The silence was starting to drive Usagi crazy. She sighed, "Don´t you have anything to say?"

"Hn," Heero grunted.

All of a sudden, Usagi paused in the middle of the sidewalk. "Um. . . Heero?" she called a little timidly.

"What?" Heero glared at her.

"Do you know where the zoo is?" she asked with a sheepish smile, "I forgot to check."

Mentally, Heero groaned. He couldn´t believe that he had forgotten that the Sanq Kingdom didn´t have a zoo. "There isn´t one," he informed the girl.

Usagi blinked. "Huh? You knew there wasn´t a zoo but you let me drag you out to a zoo?" she asked, confused.

Heero turned towards the dorms. "I´m going back."

"Wait!" Usagi cried out, grabbing on to his arm. An instant feeling of warmth came over him, but he pushed it away. "You promised to keep me company today. We can still walk around," she suggested.

"Hn," Heero replied, but stopped from returning to the dorm and his laptop.

Usagi grinned at him. "You know a good place to hang out?" she asked.

Heero nodded and started to lead her in the direction of the arcade the guys usually hung out at after school, thanks to Duo´s obsession with the games there. The place was crowded with teenagers. It had glass doors along with coloured windows. The inside was packed with arcade games.

"Wow!" Usagi exclaimed as she walked in. "What´s this place?"

Heero blinked. She didn´t know what an arcade was? That was strange. He narrowed his eyes. There was definitely something different about his roommate. He vowed to keep an eye on the girl. "It´s an arcade," he told her.

Usagi frowned. What the heck was an arcade? That was something they didn´t have back home, and she had never visited one when she came to Earth before. She noticed that Heero was studying her and blushed for some unknown reason. _Why am I doing that?_ She concluded it to be embarrassment and asked him, "I know you think I´m weird, but what´s an arcade? We don´t have something like it back home."

"You pay money to play games on a computer," Heero answered. It was completely possible that there was no arcade where she came, but he suspected there to be more than that. He watched Usagi intently, waiting to see what she would do.

Usagi smiled and tugged on his arm. "Come on! Show me how to play!" She dragged him to one of the racing games, and plopped down in one of the seats. "Now, what do I do?" she asked.

"You put in some coins and race," Heero said.

Usagi brought out some coins from her pocket, stuck them into the machine and looked at the screen. The light on the screen turned green and she started to turn the wheel. "Why isn´t the car moving?" she asked, confused. All Heero said was that you put some coins in and it starts, right?

Heero sighed. "You didn´t step on the accelerator," he replied in monotone.

Usagi looked down to see a couple of pedals that she could reach with her foot. "I didn´t know I was supposed to step on that to get this to go," she whined a little. She knew from Quatre what a car was, but she didn´t know how to drive one. Geez, flying was never this complicated! All you had to do was spread your wings and go. She sighed, got up from the seat, and pushed Heero into it. "Show me how to play?" she pleaded.

_Whatever. It can´t do any harm,_ he thought before sticking coins into the machine. Briefly, he wondered if the girl had even driven a car before. How could someone forget to step on the accelerator? His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the light turning green. He floored the pedal and the simulated car zoomed forward. Usagi watched, her eyes widening at the speedometer in one corner of the screen. The number never decreased, but Heero maneuvered the car without a single problem. _How can he go so fast without losing control? Did he train to be a racecar driver too?_ she thought as she continued to watch him race past the competition. He sped through the finish line, but not before crashing into three cars, sending them all spinning to one side.

"Must you be so violent to the other competitors?" she asked, turning away from the screen to look at him.

Heero shrugged and stood up. "Hn."

Usagi rolled her eyes. If she had a buck every time he said that, she´d be a millionaire, and she´s only known him for two days. She took his hand and dragged him out of the arcade towards a coffee shop she saw yesterday. "Let´s have lunch," she suggested, pulling him inside.

Mentally, Heero kicked himself for agreeing to this. What had possessed him to do this anyway? Soon, he found himself seated across from her in one of the booths. He ordered a black coffee and blinked when she ordered about half the menu. _Someone can actually eat as much as Duo?_ he wondered briefly. Then again, there were a lot of things about this girl that was strange. It´s just one more to add to the list. The food came soon and Heero slowly sipped his coffee while Usagi gobbled up her food. _She eats like Duo too. What are they, twins?_ He shook his head and looked out the window. The day was far from over, and he doubted that she would let him go back to the dorm.

He was right. After lunch, Usagi dragged him to the park to see the ducklings and feed the seagulls. This caused her to be attacked by the horde of them that was flying around in the sky.

"Ah! Heero, help me get them off!" she cried out as she ran around in circles, trying to lose the line of hungry seagulls behind her.

"Hn," Heero muttered, crossing his arms and leaning on the tree nearby, watching with a little amusement.

"You´re so mean!" Usagi declared.

Inwardly, Heero sighed. He walked forward, took the bag of food from her hands and threw it about twenty meters away. Immediately, the large group of seagulls assaulted the food, leaving Usagi alone. She led out a sigh of relief before turning to her savior. "Thanks!" she said happily.

"Be more careful next time," he cautioned.

Usagi shrugged. "I didn´t know they were going to be so violent about it! The animals back home were so nice," she mumbled.

Heero started to walk in the direction of the dorm, thinking that maybe she´d be tired by now. Instead, Usagi grabbed his hand again and pulled him in the opposite direction. "Let´s go play mini-golf! I know I saw a place that has it awhile back," she stated.

Heero followed reluctantly. It looks like he wouldn´t get to go back to his beloved laptop until tonight. The game of mini-golf was relatively short, since Heero got hole-in-ones more often than not and Usagi wasn´t a bad golfer either.

"Where´d you learn to play that well?" Usagi asked when the game was over. He´d won by about 7 points, and she was the best mini-golfer she knew. Even Mercury couldn´t beat her.

"Hn," Heero replied.

Usagi growled, "That´s getting really annoying!"

Heero smirked, shooting her a glance as they walked into a restaurant. "Good."

Usagi sighed, for the umpteenth time that day. And he thought *she* was irritating. The two finished their dinner and started to walk home. Usagi didn´t try to converse with her roommate anymore. He was only going to answer with one syllable words and she´d rather think of some other way to get him to show some compassion. Mentally, she went over every emotion he showed in this one day. She came up with nothing, except maybe irritation. _This is going to take a *very* long time,_ she concluded mentally.

Soon, they reached their dorm. As soon as the door to their room closed behind them, Heero announced, "I´m going to bed."

Instinctively, Usagi reached out and grabbed on to his arm. Heero turned to look at her. "The day is over," he said, reminding her very subtly of their deal earlier that day.

Usagi smiled. "I know. I just wanted to thank you for your company. I had fun," she said before spontaneously giving him a hug.

Heero stiffened. It was a foreign gesture, but it made him feel warm. Again, he pushed it away. He wasn´t supposed to have feelings. He looked at the young girl. By now, she had let go of him and was busy taking off her shoes. Silently, he studied her. After a little while, Usagi noticed this and blushed under his intense gaze. Inwardly, Heero smiled. He noted that she did that whenever she caught him studying her. It was, in a way, endearing. _What the hell am I thinking?! It´s just a girl!_ Sure, she was beautiful, but she was odd. He realized then that he knew absolutely nothing about her. She could be anyone. Quickly, he did something he should have done when they had first met. He pulled out his gun and pointed it right between the eyes of his angelic roommate.

"Omae o korosu," he growled out.

*****************************************************************

End of Chapter 2. 

AN: What a way to ruin a moment, Heero-kun. For anyone who didn´t get the last line, omae o korosu is "I will kill you" in Japanese. Again, I thought the English didn´t sound as cool. *shrug* You guys probably want to kill me right now for that cliffhanger. *sweet, innocent smile* You won´t, right? Who will write the next chapter if you do? Don´t forget, reviews = more chapters, lots of reviews = more chapters fast. Ja ne, minna-chan!


	4. Chapter 3: School Day Blues

Angel in Disguise by Comet

Angel in Disguiseby Comet~Princess

Disclaimer: Well, let´s see. . . I have about two bucks and if I owned either Gundam Wing or Sailormoon, I´m sure I should have more. . . Lawyers, go away and drink some coffee or something! You can´t have my two bucks! =P

AN: muah! Love all of you reviewers out there! I don´t think I´ll be including Haruka and Michiru in this story. It just doesn´t seem to fit. Hotaru (or Saturn) is still uncertain. There´s a couple of possibilities.

A few of warnings about this chapter: first, a couple of jokes about being gay later in the chapter. I have nothing against yaoi and I don´t mean any harm. It´s just supposed to be funny. Second, there´s a little Relena bashing in here and DON´T BOTHER TO FLAME ME ABOUT IT!!!! I don´t like Relena and I frankly don´t care about what you have to say if you´re trying to coarse me into liking her! And to all of those shaking their heads and muttering about judging without actually watching the show right now, yes, I have seen the tv series and Endless Waltz and I STILL don´t like her! So there! =P Third, there´s a few scenes that may be completely pointless in here. ^_^

Aidenn Legacy: *sign* I felt kind of bad making him ruin the moment, but hey, where´s the fun if they fall in love in the second chapter, ne? ^_^

Craza_2k: LOL! So there are some people checking out my grammar out there! Thanks for the compliment.

brenda-chan: A chapter a day?! *faints* ^_^ School´s out but it takes me at least a couple days to type up one chapter! Then there´s the double-checking, correcting anything I didn´t like, adding in new ideas, getting my brother to proofread it. . . you get the idea. Demo, I CAN aim for one a week, okay? No promises though.

hime_sama16: Hey, my first death threat! *giggle* Hmm. . . unless I missed one somewhere. . .

^_^ ( - - - minna, this is a reviewer) : Really? Seraphim? Cool! *deep in thought* I could swear I read Seraphina somewhere. Oh well, it was awhile back. I could be wrong. Demo, I like Seraphina better as a name. But I think I´ll have a little use for this piece of information. *evil author´s mind at work* ^_~

Uranus2000: Special thanks for reviewing every single chapter of this story, not to mention both of my other stories. Love reading your reviews!

Everyone else: Thanks so much for all your support!

Wow! That took, like, a page! *glares from readers* Gomen, gomen! I´ll make it a little longer than usual to make up for it!

Timeframe: *sigh* Check the prologue.

You can stop scrolling down now. ^_~

*********************************************************************

Chapter 3 – School Day Blues (So it´s corny, whatever!)

*********************************************************************

Usagi blinked as she stared into the barrel of Heero´s gun. _Huh? What did I do?_

"Who are you and who do you work for?" Heero asked in monotone.

"Uh. . .my name is Usagi Tsukino and I don´t work," Usagi replied uncertainly, "but I thought you knew that already." There was no way he could have figured out who she really was, Chosen Warrior or not. Heero didn´t budge. He just kept pointing the gun at her and narrowed his eyes. He knew nothing about this girl and he didn´t like to know nothing.

Usagi sighed. "I´m sorry I hugged you, okay? I didn´t know you disliked it *that* much," she said, finally concluding that it was her spontaneous action that made him angry.

Heero put down the gun and walked back to his room without another word. There was always a better way of getting information. It was time for some hacking.

Usagi let out another sigh and went to the kitchen to get herself a cup of milk. _Geez! I didn´t think he was that allergic to human compassion!_ She finished her milk and poured a second cup. She carried it to Heero´s room and knocked gently on his door. "Heero, I´m sorry for earlier. I brought a peace offering!" she called out.

Heero opened the door and glared at her. She held out the cup of milk and smiled. "Thought you might like something to drink," she chirped.

Heero looked at her as though she was insane. _Her "peace offering" is a cup of milk?!_ This was a very strange girl. She was sweet, he supposed, but strange. _What the hell am I thinking?_ Mentally, he shook himself before taking the offered drink and closing the door.

Usagi stood in front of the closed door and blinked a couple of times before turning to her own room. "The least he could have done is say thank you," she muttered. She didn´t know why, but she felt a strong protectiveness of this boy. His earlier reaction to the hug they´d shared made her heart ache. How could someone be so deprived of kindness and affection? It made her want to be there for him, to show him everything he´s missed in life.

~*~*~*~*~

"Pluto, are you sure this was the right thing to do?" Jupiter asked, worry in her voice.

Pluto smiled at the Queen of Gods in return. "Everything that was meant to happen will happen. You know she is the only one capable of this task," she replied.

Jupiter sighed. "I know, Pluto, but she is my friend. I don´t want to see her hurt," she said. As the Queen of Gods, very few people actually befriended her. Because of this, Jupiter cherished every one that she made.

Pluto shook her head. "I know, your Majesty, but there is nothing I can do to change what was meant to be. I alone, do not have that kind of power, and please pardon me, but neither do yourself," she said solemnly.

"I understand, Pluto, I just wish there was a way. . ." Jupiter trailed off, her voice carrying the sorrow that both she and Pluto felt.

~*~*~*~*~

The morning sun´s rays woke Usagi from her peaceful slumber. She yawned before heading to the bathroom and changing into her uniform. After she was done, she turned to the mirror and her face immediately scrunched up in horror. The drab maroon uniform made her look like she was fifty and was ugly to boot. She stomped into the kitchen to find Heero reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Where the heck do these clothes come from? Are they failed fashion trends or something?" she burst out.

Heero glanced at her briefly before turning back to the paper. "They are the mandatory uniforms," he informed her in monotone. (AN: Hey, do any of you get tired of writing that Heero talks in monotone? Oops, gomen nasai, back to the story.)

"Duh!" Usagi said as she sat down with a bowl of cereal and some milk. "I didn´t notice when I was given these at the administration office," she replied sarcastically. She wasn´t mad at him, just at the fact that she had to wear this kind of clothes for five out of every seven days in a week and it irritated her.

Heero raised an eyebrow behind the newspaper. What was with her this morning? It seemed like she was either angry at him for last night or at the uniform she had to wear. He assumed it to be the latter since that was all she was talking about, but it wasn´t like his was much better. It was gray, maroon, and white. In fact, he thought that she was probably right that the clothes were failed fashion trends. They were definitely hideous enough. Inwardly, Heero hit himself again. Why was he so taken by this one girl? If the person sitting across from him and complaining about school uniforms was Duo, he wouldn´t even have spared it a second thought. Yet, here he was, analyzing why his roommate was angry this morning.

His search last night had been futile. He had only found two pieces of information on her. The first was a school record from the Academy. There was nothing special about it. It was the same for every student. He knew the physical records, like hair and eye colour, her birthday, and he had managed to find a copy of her schedule. Other than that, the profile was blank. It wasn´t exactly surprising considering the rest was not necessary to fill in and very few students actually want the school to have all their personal information. The second was a birth certificate from some hospital on a colony that was blown up during the war. In reality, he learnt nothing new about her. Usagi´s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Heero! If we don´t go now, we´re going to be late," she said, snatching the newspaper from his hands.

"Hn," Heero replied, clearing the table while Usagi scanned what had been so interesting in the newspaper. There was a giant, full page advertisement for fried chicken. _Why the heck was he reading this?_ Usagi thought. She shrugged before putting the newspaper away. Maybe he just really liked chickens.

~*~*~*~*~

Heero walked to the school´s main building in silence, tuning out Duo´s mindless chatting about some hot girl he met on the weekend as he thought about his new roommate. She had run off after declaring that she had forgotten to talk to the teacher before class started. That had left him in some peace and quiet until Duo had caught up with him a minute ago. _Why does she intrigue me so much? It´s not like I´ve never met a girl before._ He came back to reality when the he heard the first bell ring and Duo´s sharp jerk on his sleeve towards the direction of the school.

"We are so going to be late!" Duo yelled as he navigated the hallways of Peacecraft Academy at top speed with an annoyed Heero in tow.

Breathing heavily, Duo took a sharp turn into his and Heero´s homeroom class just as the second bell rang. "Hey, we made it!" Duo exclaimed happily. He turned to see Heero giving him a death glare.

"If you do that again, you die," Heero stated simply as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Duo briefly before putting it away.

Duo breathed a sigh of relief and took his own seat, getting ready for another boring English class. He turned to the boy beside him and smacked him on the back. "Hey, Wu-man!" he greeted.

The Chinese boy turned to him with a scowl. "Don´t touch me, Maxwell. And if you want to live to see tomorrow, don´t call me Wu-man!" he threatened.

Duo was about to make another comment to annoy the boy when the teacher walked in with a silver-haired girl. Duo grinned. It was the girl he´d met in the ice-cream shop.

"Class, this is a new student. Her name is Usagi Tsukino and I´m sure you´ll all make her feel welcome," the teacher introduced, noting the boys´ glazed looks as they stared at the beautiful girl standing in front of the class. "You may take a seat next to Mr. Yuy in the back corner," she said, indicating the only empty seat in the room. She felt kind of bad making the happy-go-lucky girl sit beside the most hostile student in her class, but she didn´t have another choice.

Usagi walked to the desk beside Heero´s and sat down, smiling at him. "Gee, I wonder why no one wanted to sit beside you," she whispered in a teasing tone. In return, Heero glared at her, causing Usagi to stifle a giggle. "Don´t worry, I´ll stay out of your way today. I promised, after all," she added before turning to the front of the class, where her favourite subject was the latest unit in the English course, mythology.

Heero blinked in surprise before turning to the teacher as well. He really didn´t think she´d remember that. Heck, he´d forgotten about it until she mentioned it a second ago. He snuck a glance at her, and noticed that the majority of the male population in the class was looking at her too, though not as discreetly. She actually wasn´t that bad to be around. She was beautiful, nice, friendly, and compassionate. He wondered for a brief moment if he wanted her to leave him alone. _What?! Of course I do!_ he scolded himself. Heero didn´t know what was wrong with him, just that he´d been yelling at himself a lot ever since Usagi came along. He tuned out the lecture and ran over her schedule in his mind. He had never liked English. It wasn´t something you can just understand and not look at again. He had next period with Usagi too. It was chemistry, one of his best subjects. After lunch, he knew she had music with Quatre and Trowa. Her last period was World History. All the pilots had that class in the same period. Heero rolled his eyes. He wondered who´s bright idea it was to put all five of them in the same class. Every other day, all hell broke loose in that class thanks to them. Now, his new roommate would get to be an extra witness to it all.

Duo kept shooting glances back at Usagi, hoping to get her attention. He wanted to know if she had a boyfriend, and if not, whether or not she might be interested in going out with him. Usagi´s attention, however, was completely glued to the front of the classroom. Duo sighed in frustration. What the heck was so fascinating about this guy named Cupid? The only person who was ever so caught up in some story was Trowa and Duo didn´t think it was possible for someone else to find this stuff so interesting. Duo glanced at Wufei. He was taking notes and muttering something about the injustice of having to learn about weak men. Duo turned around to look at Usagi again. This time, he caught Heero shooting a glimpse at her. Duo´s jaw dropped. Heero wasn´t interested in the girl, was he? _Nah, he´s the Perfect Soldier._ He really can´t see himself and Heero competing for the same girl´s attention. An idea popped into Duo´s head. _Why didn´t I think of this before? I do it all the time to the guys!_ Stealing a quick peek at the teacher to make sure she wasn´t looking at him, he threw his eraser at Usagi. Unfortunately, Usagi ducked to scribble down something she didn´t know about Cupid that the teacher had just said. This caused Duo´s eraser to hit Heero in the cheek, earning him a death glare. The eraser was chucked back at Duo.

Duo stifled a cry before ducking to avoid being hit painfully in the forehead. The eraser hit Wufei in the temple. Wufei turned to glare at Heero, who was still shooting daggers at Duo with his eyes. Wufei caught the look and turned his promise of death to the braided one. "Sorry, Wu-man," Duo whispered.

That was it. Standing up and taking out his katana, Wufei shouted, "Injustice, Maxwell! How many times do I have to tell you?! My name is Wufei, not Wu-man!" Heero took the opportunity to chuck his very thick chemistry textbook at Duo, who immediately stood and used his chair to block a painful headache that would result from a direct hit. He instantly turned to try and do the same thing with Wufei´s hit. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that Wufei´s weapon was a katana, not a textbook. The sound of metal cutting through wood ran through the class. Without even turning around, the teacher sighed and said, "Mr. Maxwell, please go find a new chair and Mr. Yuy and Mr. Chang, please refrain yourself from hurting Mr. Maxwell."

Usagi blinked. _She sounds like she´s said that more than once,_ she thought, _And she didn´t even turn around! How did she know Wufei chopped Duo´s chair in half?_ She had met both of them briefly, but it didn´t occur to her that she would be in the same class as them. She didn´t think they were violent either. _Oh well, guess you can´t judge a book by its cover,_ she thought with a shrug. Had it been any other class, she probably would be talking to them or passing notes right now, but it was English, which she liked, and they were studying mythology, which she loved. She looked down at her notes and smiled. Cupid, huh? When she went home, she´d have to drill Venus about this one. (AN: For those who don´t know, Cupid is the son of Venus in Roman mythology.)

Wufei and Heero both glared at Duo and sat down, turning their attention back to the lesson. Duo left the room to get another chair, mumbling about new, plastic chairs. A few minutes after he left, the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Usagi gathered her stuff and turned to Heero. "Do you know where the chemistry room is? I have to go there next," she informed him.

Heero nodded. "It´s my next class," he said.

Usagi brightened. "Really? Great, I won´t get lost on the way then!" she said happily and started to follow him out of the room. Just before they walked out of the door, she turned to the Chinese boy she had met before. "Wufei?" she called out.

Wufei turned to see who had called him. His eyes fell on the silver-haired beauty in the doorway. "What do you want, baka onna?" he asked.

Usagi gave him a glare before turning that into a smile, "Just wanted to say that it´s nice to see you again," she said. "I´m glad I have another friend in school. Bye!" With a wave, she left with Heero, who was eyeing her strangely. Usagi noticed his stare and blushed again. She raised her eyes briefly to meet his and for a moment, almost felt like she was drowning in his Prussian blue eyes. Quickly she lowered her eyes. To her surprise, and Heero´s, it was him who spoke first. "How do you know Wufei?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, I met him when I was sightseeing on Saturday," she answered.

"He didn´t call you weak," Heero stated.

Usagi smirked a little. "No, he didn´t. Hey, I can´t lift 850 kg of weight, but that doesn´t mean I´m weak," she said with a bit of pride in her voice.

"850 kg?" Heero said, raising an eyebrow.

Usagi blushed, recalling the embarrassing incident at the gym. Reluctantly, she proceeded to tell Heero about her little adventure with the weight machine. By the time she was done, they were seated in chemistry class and Heero was smirking a bit. "I see," he replied.

Usagi wrinkled her nose and glared at him. "It´s not that funny," she muttered.

Heero didn´t reply. He brought out his laptop, turned the screen towards the wall his desk was against, and started to type. Usagi was about to ask him what he was doing when the teacher told her to stand up and introduce herself. She did so and sat back down, shooting a glance at Heero. It seemed like he sat by himself in every class. _Isn´t he lonely?_ she wondered. The teacher started the lesson, talking about things that Usagi didn´t understand. She blinked and tried to sort through the information a few times, but she just didn´t get it. Finally, she gave up and turned to Heero, whose typing had neither slowed down nor stopped. She was about to ask him something when the teacher called on her.

"Yes, Mr. Clein?" she said. (AN: I made up the teacher´s name.)

"Could you please tell me the product of this equation?" he asked.

Usagi looked at all the symbols of chemicals on the board and her head swam. She was about to reply that she didn´t know when she heard Heero mutter "sodium chloride and water" under his breath.

"Uh. . . sodium chloride and water?" she asked timidly. (AN: If anyone actually cares, sodium chloride is the chemical name for table salt.)

The teacher nodded and smiled. "That´s very good, Miss Tsukino," he commanded before turning to pick on another student.

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief and turned to her roommate, who was still typing. "How did you know that?" she whispered.

Heero shrugged. "Read it yesterday," he replied.

"You actually get this stuff?" she asked again in a whisper.

"Hn," he grunted, not even bothering to take his eyes off the screen of his laptop.

Usagi sighed. She was about to retort with a sarcastic comment when a little corner of her brain reminded her of their deal yesterday. She snapped her mouth shut and stared into space, praying that class would be over soon. She stole a quick peek at Heero. He paused in his typing to brush a strand of hair out of his eyes, and she felt her heart lurch. She thought it was adorable when he did that. Quickly, she shook her head from these thoughts. Why was she thinking like this? Just then, the bell rang, letting the students out for lunch. Alarmed at her train of thoughts about her charge, Usagi gathered her things and left without him, practically running from the room.

Heero looked in the direction she had taken off. He wondered for a moment why she left so quickly. _Why do I care? _he asked himself. He turned off the laptop and walked to the cafeteria, where he usually met with the other pilots. _She probably just left to get food,_ he thought, remembering the amount she could eat. This thought made him stop in the hallway and give himself a mental slap. Why does he care anyway?

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi took the stairs to the roof, slightly out of breath from running. She didn´t know why she ran from Heero like that. She just knew that she was afraid of what she was feeling. She briefly wondered why Jupiter had assigned her to do this job. From what she´s seen so far, her and Heero were total opposites. He was stoic, calm, serious, and never smiled. She was emotional, hyper, fun-loving, and wanted the world to see her happiness. From what she just observed, he was even good at subjects that she was hopeless in. _I haven´t felt like this before. . .what is this?_ she thought. An alarm ran off in her head. _I´m not falling in love with him, am I? I can´t! It´s forbidden for an angel to be involved with a mortal! Besides, I can´t stay with him! _Usagi let out a sigh and cleared her mind. Logic flooded in. It wasn´t possible for her to be in love with any mortal, especially not Heero. She´d felt protective of her charges before. It wasn´t abnormal. They say that opposites attract. _I´m just fascinated because he´s so different,_ she concluded. Smiling at this, she quickly took a peek around the roof. There wasn´t anyone around. She didn´t want to go line up in the cafeteria right now. It was probably crowded with people to no end. Using a simple magic spell, she materialize a sandwich in her hand. Somewhere in the cafeteria, someone would be missing a sandwich, but right now, she was famished.

"Yuck!" she cried out after taking a bite. "Pickles, peanut butter, and jelly? Who likes this kind of sandwich?!" Quickly, she put it back where she found it and another materialize. "Mmm. . . much better!" she said as she stuffed the rest of the new sandwich into her mouth.

(AN: A note about the magic spell. It´s taken from Tamora Pierce´s book, but I forgot which one. In the story, some magician turned a guy into a tree and said that somewhere in the world, a tree would now be a man. So, I kind of modified it and used sandwiches. *shrug* )

~*~*~*~*~

"Is something wrong, Duo?" Quatre asked as he looked at his friend in concern.

Duo stared blankly at his lunch tray. "Huh? Oh, hi Quatre," he said after looking up briefly at the platinum blond-haired boy.

"Is something wrong?" Quatre repeated.

Duo continued to stare at his tray, muttering, "I could have sworn my pickles, peanut butter, and jelly sandwich was here a second ago."

Quatre blinked. _Who would want * that* sandwich?_ "Maybe someone just took it by mistake," he suggested.

Duo glanced around their table quickly. Trowa had long since finished his lunch. Quatre just got there and Wufei was reading a book, his lunch untouched. "I know! Heero took it!" the braided one exclaimed.

Trowa and Quatre exchanged glances as the pilot of Deathscythe ran off to find their missing comrade. The same thought ran through both of their minds, _Why would Heero take THAT? Unless he´s making a new bomb. . . _

Just then, Wufei closed his book to eat his lunch. He blinked as he looked at his tray. His sandwich was missing. _Maxwell just said his sandwich was missing and that. . ._ Wufei growled, "Injustice! Yuy, you sandwich stealer, give me back my lunch!" Wufei charged off after Duo.

This was the scene that greeted Heero as he walked towards his fellow pilots. Both Trowa and Quatre were eyeing him like he was a dangerous criminal and Duo and Wufei were charging to him, screaming something about missing sandwiches. Duo reached him first. "Heero! Why´d you take my sandwich?" Duo demanded.

Heero raised an eyebrow. Why, for the love of Pete, would anyone want any food Duo made? "I don´t have it," he replied in monotone.

Just then, Wufei´s voice was heard. "Yuy, this is injustice! Give me back my sandwich!" he shouted, swinging his katana.

Deciding that Wufei was most definitely more dangerous than Duo, Heero pushed the braided boy out of the way, dropped his tray to the ground, kicked up his carton of milk, and chucked it at the Chinese boy. Wufei let out a war cry and chopped the carton in two perfect halves, spilling the milk all over his face and neck. Miraculously, this caused him to stop. Wufei liked the milk around his lips, forgetting about his sandwich. "Yuck! 2% milk? Yuy, I thought you only drank skim milk," he commented.

Heero raised an eyebrow. He´d never told Wufei that and he really didn´t want to know how he knew. He pointed to the floor where his own sandwich was. "That´s the only sandwich I have," he said before picking up his tray and walking to the table where Trowa and Quatre were staring at something on Duo´s tray, muttering about killing cafeteria ladies who lied about skim milk.

Wufei growled, "The cafeteria lady must have taken it!" before running towards the kitchen of the school.

Duo noticed Trowa waving around something in his hand at him, so he walked back to the table. "What´s up?" he chirped.

Trowa handed Duo a sandwich. "Is this yours?" he asked.

Duo snatched it up and looked through the contents. "My pickles, peanut butter, and jelly sandwich! You´re back!" he said happily before swallowing it in three bites.

Trowa and Quatre looked at each other again, wondering if Duo had even noticed the bite mark on the sandwich.

(AN: I know that was a completely pointless scene, but I thought it was funny. You could say it´s your bonus scene since I took so long with the Author´s Notes at the beginning, okay? ^_^)

~*~*~*~*~

After lunch, Usagi found her way to the music room. She was delighted to see Quatre and Trowa. After a quick introduction, she found out that Trowa was also a friend of Heero´s. The teacher assigned a small ensemble assignment. Trowa, Quatre, and Usagi formed a group. They chose a piece of music for the flute, violin, and piano, and were playing perfectly in tune and together by the end of the class.

Usagi laughed as the bell ran. "You know, all four of the people I made friends with over the weekend turned out to go to the same school. Isn´t that funny?" she asked.

Quatre smiled. "It´s nice though. Who are the other two people? Maybe we know them," he said.

"One´s a boy with a long braid. His name is Duo. And the other is a Chinese boy who keeps calling me a baka. His name is Wufei," Usagi informed them.

Trowa and Quatre blinked before chuckling in unison. "Might you have met them first period today?" Trowa asked, a little bit of amusement in his voice.

Usagi turned to them in surprise. It was the first complete sentence she´d heard from Trowa today, not to mention, he´d hit it right on the mark. "Yes, actually, how´d you know?" she asked as she followed them down the hall to their next class. She´d found out earlier in the period that she would be having World History with both of them and Heero.

Quatre smiled. "They´re our, as well as Heero´s, friends too," he said.

Usagi stopped in the hallway and laughed, causing Trowa and Quatre´s attention to turn to her.

"What´s so funny?" Quatre questioned.

"Well, Heero told me that he had three more friends other than you. I just didn´t think I´d met them all already," she answered. "By the way, are you sure Heero, Duo, and Wufei are friends? They tried to kill each other first period," she added.

Trowa shrugged. "What else is new?" he muttered as he walked into World History, Quatre and Usagi behind him.

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi sighed as she tried not to fall asleep from the utterly boring speech the girl at the front of the class was giving on pacifism. Apparently, the latest unit was pacifism and the girl at the front of the room was Relena Peacecraft, the guest speaker and teacher for the next three weeks. Usagi twirled her pencil between her fingers as she tuned out the girl. _Pacifism is nice and all, but must she continue on like this? This is sooooo BORING!!_

Duo turned around and noticed that Usagi was spacing out. This was perfect! Maybe she´d talk to him this time. Quickly, he scribbled a note and threw it in her direction. The note landed on Heero´s desk, which was next to Usagi´s. Heero eyed the note and opened it. **Hey babe, what´s your phone number?** he read and twitched. He looked at Duo. What the hell? He´d never thought that Duo was gay, but even if Duo was gay, he wasn´t. Then, something clicked in his mind. When Usagi had joined him at the beginning of the class, she had giggled and told him briefly about meeting all the guys on the weekend. He rolled his eyes before throwing the note onto Usagi´s desk. Duo obviously had no idea that the girl was his roommate.

Usagi glanced at Heero when he threw a note onto her desk. Heero passing notes? That was something she didn´t think he´d do. Oh well, maybe he´s lightening up. She read the note and blinked. _Huh? What the heck? We live in the same room,_ she thought before scribbling that little fact down and throwing it back. It sailed over Heero´s desk and onto Quatre´s. He blinked when he read it and frowned. He corrected her and threw it back. This note passing continued until Duo accidentally threw a note that was meant for Wufei onto Heero´s desk. It read **You have really bad aim.** Heero scowled and wrote **I´ll show you bad aim** before tossing the note back to Duo. Just as he finished reading it, a physics textbook sailed across the room and hit him on the side of the head.

"Ouch!" Duo muttered, "That hurts more than the chemistry textbook." He wrote **I bet you ten bucks that you can´t hit Relena Peaceofcrap up there with this wad of paper from where you´re sitting.** He threw it at Heero, smiling in satisfaction. There was no way he can do it. They were sitting in the very bad of the room and considering Relena was staring at Heero almost all the time, she would certainly duck if the an unidentified flying object came sailing at her, right?

From Heero´s seat, he read Duo´s note and mumbled "Mission accepted" under his breath before balling it up into a ball and chucking it to the front of the room. The wad of paper hit Relena right in the forehead.

"Ouch! Heero!" Relena cried out, "Why´d you hit me?"

Heero didn´t say anything. He just sat back and crossed his arms.

Relena, apparently used to Heero´s lack of speech, took this as a positive sign and picked up the wad of paper. "What´s this?" she said as she unfolded it.

An alarm ran off in Duo´s head. There were too many things in the note that should not, and could not, be read out loud. He had accused Usagi of having PMS and accidentally thrown it to Wufei. Then, he had made a joke to Trowa about playing ring toss with his hair and that ended up on Heero´s desk. Finally, he had mentioned to Heero that he portrayed an image of being gay because he didn´t respond to female affection. That had been lobbed onto Quatre´s desk and Duo had gotten a very angry remark from Quatre that just because he wore pink doesn´t mean he was gay. Duo immediately slammed his palms onto the desk and shouted, "Dear Shinigami! Don´t read that out loud!"

Relena ignored his comment and read out the first line. Her face lit up and she smiled happily at Heero. "Heero, if you wanted my phone number, all you had to do was ask," she said.

Heero groaned. He can´t believe that she didn´t even recognize the handwriting. "Read the rest," he commanded in monotone. 

"Heero, are you suicidal?!" Duo yelled. The rest of the guys twitched at Duo´s outburst. He must have forgotten who he was talking to.

Relena continued to read the very long note aloud. By the time she was done, the entire class was in an uproar. People were laughing all over the room. Even the teacher was trying hard not to laugh. Relena´s face turned red with anger and embarrassment. She pointed to the door and shouted angrily, "All of those who think this funny, you can leave the room!" 

Immediately, the entire class stood up and left, still cracking up over the one note. Soon, the only people left were the pilots, Usagi, and Relena. 

"Well then, mission complete," Heero muttered as he stood up and started towards the door. "Duo, you owe me ten bucks," he added with a slight smirk before walking out.

"Heero! Wait for me!" Relena wailed as she ran after the boy.

Usagi smiled as an idea popped into her head. _Didn´t Venus once said that love makes you show all kinds of emotions? _she thought. That Relena girl looked like she was interested. She ignored Duo´s ranting as she gathered her stuff and jogged out of the classroom. She knew how she could get Heero to show some emotion. She´ll set him up with Relena. 

*******************************************************************

End of Chapter 3.

AN: Does anyone else sense trouble? ^_^ Next chapter is going to have tons of Relena-bashing, minna. Hey, I have to make Relena seem a little sane in this chapter for this idea of Usagi´s, ne? Oh yea, Shinigami means the God of Death in Japanese. I used it because Duo doesn´t believe in God, so he wouldn´t say "Dear God" and "Dear God of Death" sounds stupid. ^_~ Don´t forget to review! Ja ne!** **


	5. Chapter 4: Matchmaker

Angel in Disguise by Comet

Angel in Disguiseby Comet~Princess

Disclaimer: I can give you a pack of gum and maybe five bucks if you´re selling either Gundam Wing or Sailormoon. Can I have first dibs on Heero? ^_^

AN: LOL! Minna, I totally love your reviews for the last chapter. I don´t think I´ve laughed so hard before! And as an assurance, no, I´m not pairing Heero with Relena, but Usagi, as an angel who is forbidden to love a mortal, would not consider herself as a match for him, at least for now. That´s probably the main reason why she came up with that little idea and why she wouldn´t realize her own feelings until later. I didn´t mind your reactions to her matchmaking idea though! ^_^ *angry readers chucking rotten vegetables* Eeep! Okay, just read this chapter and you´ll be reassured that Relena is insane. Warning to Relena fans, this chapter has even more Relena-bashing than the last one, even though the last chapter was really pretty tame. Another note about this chapter, I think it´s going to be more serious than the last one, so don´t expect to fall off your chair with laughter.

Anime Princess: Oh, she´s soooo trying. Trying is the key word here. *grin*

brenda-chan: Gomen nasai, I didn´t mean to get you in trouble. ^_^ I´m glad you thought it was funny though.

Uranus2000: LOL! I loved your review! First, yep, Heero wasn´t really reading the fried chicken ad since he was kind of out of it, thinking about Usagi-chan and all. Second, who said Jupiter and Pluto were talking about Usagi? I certainly didn´t. Hmm. . .what happens to Usagi and Heero? I can´t give that away now, can I?

Wolf_Eye: That´s an interesting suggestion. I´m not quite sure I understand though. Do you mean I should make Usagi-chan somewhat evil? Or do you mean that she should suffer a little? Tell me and I´ll see what I can do about incorporating it into the plot. It won´t be too dark though. Arigato!

Timeframe: Please, not again. . .

Now, let´s see how Usagi will attempt to complete this feat, ne?

******************************************************************

Chapter 4 –Matchmaker

******************************************************************

Usagi walked into her room and dumped her books onto her desk. Quickly, she ran over the possible ways of doing what she had in mind. It was going to be difficult. She was no Goddess of Love, and Heero wasn´t exactly an easy target either. She sighed before slumping into her chair and flipping open her chemistry textbook. The symbols made her dizzy and as quickly as she opened it, she snapped it shut. She wasn´t going to be around long enough to have to take the exam for this course. Why does she even care whether or not she gets half the stuff on the page? Just then, there was a frantic knocking at her door.

"It´s open," she called out.

The door opened and Duo walked in, a big grin on his face. "Hey gorgeous! I can´t believe you´re rooming with Heero of all people!" he ranted. "And you guys couldn´t have been nice enough to tell me that little piece of information. You know, I almost got killed in first and last period trying to get your attention!"

Usagi laughed. "I´m sorry. I didn´t know you were friends with Heero," she replied good-naturally. "What´s so special about rooming with Heero?"

Duo´s grin widened. "What did you do? Stay in your room all weekend?" he joked.

Usagi smiled with mirth. "Actually, I didn´t stay in here all weekend. I went out with Heero yesterday," she said.

Duo´s eyes bulged. Heero went out with Usagi yesterday? As in date? Faster than the speed of light, Duo was across the hall from Usagi´s room, banging on Heero´s locked door like a madman. A very irritated Heero threw open the door and Duo almost whacked him a few times in the face.

"You better have a good excuse for this, or omae o korosu," Heero stated, whipping out his gun at the braided boy.

Duo´s grin didn´t falter at the sight of the gun. "Buddy, I never knew you had it in you! Man, you move faster than me!" he exclaimed.

Heero kept a passive face, undisturbed by Duo´s outburst. It happened all the time. A couple of days ago, it was something about ice-cream missing from his refrigerator. That had turned out to be in Quatre´s pantry. How? Heero really didn´t know, nor does he care.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, his voice hardly changing pace and pitch, the gun never even budging.

Duo jabbed a thumb towards Usagi´s door, where the silver-haired girl stood with utter confusion on her face. What was Duo talking about? "I mean yesterday when you asked her out. She just came on Saturday and now you´re dating? Heero, I never I´d be competing with you of all people for a girl´s attention!" Duo explained.

Usagi´s eyes widened. She ran out of the doorway of her room, yelling, "No, no, no! I thought he needed some air, so I dragged him outside!"

Duo blinked. Usagi´s words sunk in and he was suddenly very aware of Heero´s gun pointed in his direction. He gulped and turned to his fellow pilot. "Oops, sorry. I thought she meant a date when she said she went out with you," Duo said, adding a nervous laugh at the end. Heero reluctantly put away his gun. Duo at least provided entertainment in World History class, and he still owed him ten bucks.

Usagi sighed. "No, I meant it exactly the way I said it."

Duo looked between Heero and Usagi. He noticed that Heero was staring at the girl, and as she became aware of it, she started to blush. Duo smiled inwardly. He definitely wouldn´t mind having Usagi as his girlfriend, but if Heero and Usagi were interested in each other, he was rooting for his friend all the way. How often does Perfect Soldier Boy take interest in something other than his laptop and missions? Duo grinned evilly as a plan started to form in his mind. "Hey, if you´re not dating Heero, you want to go out with me on Friday?" he asked the silver-haired girl.

Usagi tore her attention away from Heero and looked at Duo. Was he serious? _Wait a second. . .this may be a perfect excuse,_ she thought. "Sure, but it´d be more fun if we had more people. You know, like double date or something with other people?" she suggested.

Duo almost laughed out loud. She had totally hit his idea on the head. "No problem! So who do you want to go with?" he asked eagerly. He was hoping that she´ll know a nice girl, and he would personally drag Heero along. Then, he could do a little matchmaking. Unfortunately, it seems like Usagi had an entirely different pairing in mind. She turned to Heero and smiled. "You want to come?" she asked enthusiastically.

Heero regarded the two people in the hall. Did he really want to spend the entire night with Duo? Usagi, he didn´t really mind. Inwardly, he slapped himself again. _I mind, I mind, I mind,_ he chanted in his head. "I´ll think about it," he responded out loud before slamming shut the door to his room. _Why do I suddenly want to kill Duo for asking her out?_ he thought in exasperation as he walked back to his desk.

Duo´s jaw dropped. Did Heero just say he´ll think about double-dating with him and Usagi? With some blind date since he was supposed to be Usagi´s escort that night? _Man, he must be more gone over Usagi than I thought!_

Usagi, on the other hand, was grinning and her mind whirled, trying to find a way of bringing Relena along with them. She turned to Duo and smiled brilliantly. "Hey Duo! Do you mind if I pick the girl? I´ve got someone in mind," she stated.

Duo snapped out of his reverie and turned to Usagi. "Huh? Oh, not at all. Who are you going to ask?" he inquired.

"That´s a surprise," Usagi said mysteriously.

Duo smiled. Well, at least he didn´t mind surprises. Hopefully, Heero wouldn´t kill him after he figured out what Duo tried to do.

~*~*~*~*~

Wufei looked at the teams in frustration. It was a nice afternoon after school and a group of 5 boys was splitting up to play a game of basketball. Unfortunately, the numbers were uneven. His team was missing a player. With his fellow pilots, he wouldn´t care, but with these weak players, the numbers need to be even in order to serve justice. Wufei was about to order one of the other team´s players off when he spotted Usagi and Heero walking towards the basketball court with their books.

"Yuy!" he yelled, "Get over here and play so the teams are even!"

Heero and Usagi looked in his direction. Then, Heero shrugged and walked to them. They´d been on their way back to the dorm, but maybe something active would get his mind off of the girl that always seems to be haunting his thoughts. An indignant cry was heard from one of the boys on the other team as Heero stepped onto the court.

"That´s not fair! He´s the best player in the school! We have to play him?!" the boy shouted.

"Well, he is the only one available to play right now," the boy on Wufei´s team spoke up.

"Of course you wouldn´t care. He´s on your team," another boy retorted.

The arguing continued until Usagi, Heero, and Wufei were all starting to get pissed off. Usagi stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out an piercing whistle. Immediately, the six boys´ attention turned to her.

"Why don´t I play if you really don´t want Heero to?" she suggested. Mars had taught her to play basketball once, and she wasn´t half bad.

One of the boys laughed. "You? You´re a girl! And a tiny one! We´ll run you over!" he taunted.

Usagi started to fume. _Why is it that all humans assume I´m weak because I´m a girl and I´m small?_ she thought furiously. At once, she issued a challenge. "Oh yea? Well, if you´re so good, why don´t the four of you play against me, Wufei, and Heero. If I´m as weak as you say, then it´s really four against two," she reasoned. "Or are you afraid?"

All of the boys turned to her in surprise, except for Heero, who´s face remained impassive. One of the boys spoke up, "Sure, why not? It would be four against two, but they´re good enough to cover for her."

Wufei blinked. He knew Usagi was fast, but with her size, the other boys probably could knock her over. He turned to the girl. "What the heck are you doing?" he asked angrily.

Usagi looked over at him and smirked. "Oh, come on, Wufei! Why can´t you just have a little confidence in me for once?" she taunted.

Wufei growled but didn´t say anything else. One of the boys suggested they play until one team reached 50 points and the rest of them agreed. Both teams got into their starting positions and the game started. All the boys were surprised at the small girl´s skill, not to mention her speed. It was probably true that they could easily knock her over, but she knew her own weakness. She was agile and avoided bodily contact as much as possible. Soon, Wufei, Heero, and Usagi were leading by almost 20 points. One of players on the other team was about to complain when a piercing screech was heard.

"HHEEEERROO!!!"

Heero visibly winced. A moment later, Relena appeared on the edge of the court. She ran to the middle of the game and tried to glomp onto Heero, who easily sidestepped all her attempts. Usagi suddenly had a flash of inspiration. "Miss Relena, would you like to play with us?" she asked.

All the boys looked at her as though she was insane, and she got a very angry death glare from Heero.

"Me? Play this sweaty game of nonsense?" Relena asked, sticking her nose in the air. "I think not."

Wufei shrugged. All the better that she stayed out of the way. The game continued, but with Relena´s constant glomping and Heero´s efforts to avoid them, it seemed like the two got in the way more often than not. The other team started to catch up until the score was 48 to 48. At this point, Wufei got pissed off. "Yuy! Take the damn onna and get out of the way!" he yelled.

Heero gladly accepted. He bolted for the dorm where he was hoping he could lose his insane stalker in the halls.

Wufei glared at Usagi. He didn´t want to lose, but with only two players, he really didn´t think they´d have a chance. He finally managed to get the ball from the opposing team, but realized that he was going to have to pass it to Usagi since he was too far from the net. After an instant of consideration, he decided to trust the onna. Usagi didn´t betray that trust. She ran forward to catch the ball and made a perfect shot. The score was 50 to 48, Wufei´s team.

As the boys stared in awe at the silver-haired girl, Wufei walked over to her. "You´re not weak, onna," he commented.

Usagi grinned. "I´ll say that´s the closest to a compliment I´m going to get from you, Wufei, so thanks," she replied.

Wufei nodded to her as he walked away towards his dorm room, something akin to respect flickering in his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

"What? I don´t get it," Duo said, scratching his head as Trowa tried to explain once again about the Trojan War. They had an English test the next day and Duo just didn´t get why the Trojan War started. Trowa rubbed his temple. He´s already explained it three times and he was getting sick of it. Heck, he wasn´t even taking English this semester! The only reason he was sitting in Heero´s room, helping him and Duo was because he actually knew this stuff! (AN: Where I live, high school works in a semester system. You get four courses for the first half of the year and a different four for the second half.)

Just as he was about to call it quits, a head popped into the kitchen. "Hey! Why didn´t you guys wait for me before you started?" Usagi said as she walked in with a huge pile of mythology books. She put them on the kitchen table, making a loud _thump_, before plopping into one of the chairs.

Trowa eyed the girl. He knew there was something strange about her. He just couldn´t put his finger on it. Duo grinned. Here´s a chance for him. "Hey Usagi! Why don´t you help Heero and Trowa will help me?" he suggested.

Heero looked up from his book and replied, "I don´t need help."

"Whatever, buddy. I know you hate English as much as I do," Duo said breezily as he got up from his seat next to Heero and practically picked up Usagi and shoved her into it. He pushed her a little too hard and she fell into Heero, who caught her before she landed in his lap. This caused Usagi to blush and it earned Duo a glare from her.

"You know, Duo, all you had to do was tell me where to sit," Usagi reprimanded as she untangled herself from Heero´s arms and sat back up. Usagi sighed mentally before opening her book. _But it was nice to be in his arms. It felt so right. . .no it didn´t. No, it didn´t,_ she denied. She was supposed to be setting him up with Relena, not with herself.

Duo smiled innocently. "Sorry, Usagi. I guess I´m stronger than I thought," he said. Duo grabbed Trowa´s arm and dragged him to the living room. "We´ll leave you two alone to study now," he said nonchalantly. However, Trowa was not as oblivious to Duo´s actions as the other two. As soon as the two of them were out of earshot, he turned to Duo. "What exactly are you trying to do?" he asked.

Duo´s smile widened. "Come on Tro-man! You must have noticed that they like each other. They´re both just denying it. I´m just helping them," he replied innocently.

Trowa shook his head. He´d suspected something like it considering the way Usagi seemed to blush around Heero all the time, and even he had to admit that Heero seemed to talk more in her presence. Granted, it wasn´t that much more, but still. . . He gazed at Duo. _Maybe he´s not as dense as he looks,_ he thought.

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi flipped through the pages of her English textbook, briefly scanning the story of the Trojan War. She had been intrigued by the story the first time she had read it and had committed it to memory so she could tell her friends when she went home, so she really didn´t need to study for this test. She glanced at Heero, who was reading through his notes. "So what do you need help with?" she asked, unable to put up with the silence between them any longer.

"Hn," Heero grunted in reply. He refused to ask for help unless absolutely necessary.

"Fine. Do you want anything to drink?" Usagi asked, getting up to grab a cup of orange juice. Heero didn´t reply, but Usagi poured him one anyway. He continued to glare at the pages and pages of text. It wasn´t that he couldn´t remember the stuff. In fact, his memory was probably the best among the guys. He just didn´t care about some war that may or may not be real, and he hated the way the gods interfered with the humans´ lives all through the story. (AN: How ironic. . .)

Heero, and surprisingly, Usagi as well, remained silent while they studied. He was so lost in his own books that he didn´t even notice Duo and Trowa leaving the dorm. It wasn´t until he heard a beeping sound from his computer that he realized he had been studying for almost three hours. He looked over at Usagi and suppressed a smile. She had fallen asleep on her chemistry textbook, her head nestled in her arms. He reached over to his laptop and opened his e-mail, efficiently cutting off the noise it was giving off. The message was from the Preventers´ headquarters, notifying him that rebel groups seem to rising and that they need to be prepared should another battle be necessary. Heero deleted the e-mail, along with the other 57 that he got from Relena, before changing his e-mail address and notifying Lady Une and the other pilots. He´d known about the rebels for awhile, since he kept up with the news everyday, but he was hoping that he wouldn´t have to fight again.

He looked over Usagi, who was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of anything around her. Careful as not to wake her, he lifted her head and arms from the textbook on the table, causing her head to fall lightly onto his chest. Gently, he put his arms around her waist and underneath her knees, and carried her off to her room. _Whatever happens, I´ll protect you,_ he thought. Suddenly, he paused in the hall. _Why? Why do I feel a need to keep her safe?_ He looked at the angel in his arms (AN: Pun intended.) and whispered out loud before he even realized it, "Doesn´t matter. I´ll protect you."

~*~*~*~*~

"Let´s go, Heero! We´re going to be late!" Usagi shouted into the dorm. It was Friday night and they were supposed to meet Duo downstairs in a few minutes. She had somehow convinced Heero to go, even though he had been very reluctant and was currently hitting himself in the head for saying he´ll think about it in the first place. Another couple of minutes passed and there was still no sign of Heero. Usagi sighed and walked to his door, rapping on it in exasperation.

"I´m not going," came the monotonous reply.

"You are so going," Usagi yelled as she opened the door and marched into his room. "I set you up with a date for tonight and that girl is going to be very disappointed if you don´t show up!"

Heero was sitting at his desk. His textbooks were opened and he was clicking away on his laptop. Without even looking up from the screen, he said, "I have no idea who she is and I don´t care."

"But you promised to go!" Usagi replied, stomping her foot on the floor.

Heero finally turned from the computer to look at her, and he couldn´t help but stare. Usagi was wearing a short, white dress with spaghetti straps and silver trimming on the neckline and the hem. She was carrying a matching purse and had on a pair of heels. Her hair was done in its usual style and she was pouting in the cutest expression he´d ever seen. She noticed his gaze and started to blush.

"What?" she asked with a little irritation in her voice.

Heero didn´t reply. He just kept staring.

Usagi sighed. "You really don´t want to go?" she asked, disappointed.

Heero looked at her, and he couldn´t help but feel a little bad. She had obviously really looked forward to this, and he had said he´ll go before. Plus, did he really want her to be alone with Duo all evening? _I´ll probably kill myself for this after,_ he thought. He couldn´t believe that she had only been around for a week. Duo understood mythology when she tutored him. Wufei had actually admitted that she was not another weak onna, and he himself was about to agree to go on a date, for Pete´s sake. He sighed inwardly. "Fine," he said.

"Really? You´ll go?" Usagi asked, her expression changing to one of content and excitement. "Thank you so much, Heero!" Without thinking, she ran forward and gave him a hug. He stiffened in her embrace and Usagi suddenly remembered what happened the last time she had hugged him. Quickly, she stepped back. "Uh. . . I didn´t mean to. . ." she murmured.

Heero shrugged. "It´s alright," he replied.

Usagi gave him a radiant smile. _At least we´re getting somewhere with the emotions,_ she thought. "Okay. I´ll wait for you outside," she said, pecking him on the cheek before sauntering out.

Heero stood in the middle of his room, his eyes a little glazed. _What the hell just happened?_

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi walked into the Moonlight Café with Duo on one arm and Heero on the other. She smiled when she spotted a girl with wheat-coloured hair, and started to drag the two boys in that direction.

Duo looked at their surroundings in awe. "Wow! You have good taste, Usagi," he complimented. The café screamed sophistication with its velvety curtains on large glass windows, potted plants, cushioned chairs, and dim lights.

Usagi smiled at Duo. "Thanks! What do you think, Heero?" she asked, turning to the expressionless boy. He shrugged and replied with silence. He was not easily impressed. Heck, he´s been inside the Sanq Kingdom´s Palace and that had hardly fazed him. Just then, he spotted a familiar figure running to him at top speed. A second later, his air supply was cut off.

"Oh Heero! I thought you weren´t going to show up! I can´t believe you finally asked me out! You should have done it in person instead of leaving a note though! I wouldn´t have minded!" Relena babbled while she squeezed Heero around the chest.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Heero tried to say without gasping for air.

Duo noticed that his best friend was slowly turning blue and decided to step in. "Uh. . . Relena, you may want to release him before he suffocates," Duo supplied. _Although Heero had a good question. What is she talking about?_

Relena released Heero and glared at Duo. "I´m the princess here. I don´t need your comments," she said. "And what exactly are you doing here of all places?"

Duo raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same, your Highness," he added sarcastically.

"I am on a date with Heero," Relena declared.

"Wha?" Duo asked, ever so eloquently. "Uh. . . Heero´s with us for tonight," he finished, pointing to himself and Usagi, when he suddenly realized what was going on. _Oh crap! Of all people, the person she had in mind was Relena?!_ he thought. "Um. . . maybe we should sit down," Duo suggested weakly, trying unsuccessfully to ignore Heero´s death glare on him and Usagi. He had obviously figured out what was going on as well.

"That´s not possible!" Relena announced. She turned to Heero and made an attempt to look sweet, which, Heero subconsciously thought, was not even half as sweet as Usagi, and she wasn´t even trying. Relena made another grab at Heero, who quickly sidestepped her attempt, causing her to glomp onto a waiter.

"Excuse me, miss," the waiter managed to choke out.

Relena looked at her victim, then, realizing that it was not Heero, released him and made a face. "What are YOU doing here?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

The waiter blinked. "I´m sorry miss, but I work here," he replied, confusion clearly showing on his face.

Duo choked as he tried not to laugh, then he drew Usagi aside. "We really need to talk. I mean, really," he whispered, glancing nervously at Heero, who was positively radiating a promise of death to all those within a ten meter radius of him.

Usagi grinned. "That´s a great idea, Duo. Give me a second," she said before running off to where Heero was standing. Grabbing his arm in one hand and Relena´s in the other, she walked them to a table and pushed them into the two chairs.

"Watch it!" Relena exclaimed.

"Sorry, but Duo and I can´t keep you company. We need to talk. See you later tonight," she said with a jaunty wave before skipping away to where Duo was hiding his face in his hands. "What´s wrong, Duo?" she asked when she saw him.

"Usagi, do you have a death wish?" he asked, looking up at her through his indigo eyes.

"No, why?" she replied.

"Because you just gave Heero the perfect excuse to kill us," Duo said, looking over at Heero, who was trying desperately to pry Relena off his torso, even though it looked like he was going to need a few crowbars. "Let´s leave before he gets Relena off," Duo added, dragging Usagi out of the café. _I don´t mind dying, but I do mind dying painfully,_ Duo thought dryly.

After another ten minutes, Heero finally managed to loosen Relena´s grip. Quickly, he brought out his gun. "Omae o korosu," he growled.

Relena´s face brightened. "Really? You´ll kill me now? Oh, I´ve waited for so long," she said, acting as though Heero had just asked to marry her. (AN: May God bless the poor soul who does marry her.)

_Psycho_, Heero thought before turning to leave, mentally promising to bring a rocket launcher the next time he went on a date. Right now, there was a more important matter to deal with. He had a score to settle with his so-called friend and his roommate.

~*~*~*~*~

"And that´s why you need to hide us," Duo pleaded to Quatre, who was listening to his explanation, along with Trowa and Wufei.

"What I don´t understand is, why did you invite Heero and Relena of all people to double date with you?" Quatre asked, confused.

"That was my doing," Usagi confessed. "What´s wrong with Heero and Relena?"

Wufei snorted. "Onna, I thought you´d be smarter than that."

Seeing Usagi´s baffled expression, Quatre proceeded to explain. "Miss Relena is the princess of the Sanq Kingdom, the symbol of peace on Earth. Heero has been ordered a few times to protect her." At this, he paused, looking at his fellow pilots, afraid that he had given too much away.

Duo continued where Quatre left off. "Yea, except Relena is a crazy stalker. She followed him everywhere and she keeps thinking that because Heero hasn´t killed her, even though he´s threatened to, he´s in love with her or something."

"And Yuy hates the psychopathic weak onna," Wufei finished for the rest of the pilots.

"Psychopathic?" Usagi questioned. "She didn´t seem cra- "

Her sentence was cut off by a earsplitting scream down the halls of the building. "HHHEEEEEERRROOO! You can come kill me now!" rang out.

"You were saying?" Trowa asked as Usagi turned to look at the four boys.

"You´re right," Usagi admitted. She turned to Duo. "Sorry about that. I´ll go apologize to Heero and tell him you had nothing to do with it," she said. Before the boys could say another word, she had left Quatre´s dorm.

"Maybe we should go with her. Heero´s bound to be unreasonable right now," Quatre suggested, concern on his face.

"She´ll be able to handle it," Wufei said, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms. The other three guys looked at Wufei in surprise. Duo put a hand on Wufei´s forehead and Trowa checked his pulse.

"No fever," Duo reported.

"Regular heartbeat," Trowa confirmed.

"Get your hands off me!!" Wufei snapped as he jumped up from his position, glaring at both of them.

"You know, Usagi doesn´t see it, but she´ll be a much better match for Heero than Relena," Quatre spoke up.

Duo grinned. "So, you noticed they seem to have a thing for each other too?" he asked. "Want to join me in my matchmaking efforts?"

Quatre shook his head and smiled at Duo. "Some things are better left alone, Duo. I´m sure they´ll be able to work it out themselves," he added confidently.

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi gingerly opened the door to her and Heero´s dorm. "Heero? Are you here?"

Suddenly, the door was slammed shut behind her and she found herself pinned to the wall, staring into a pair of Prussian blue eyes which burned with a furious fire, Heero´s breath on her face and his lips inches from her own.

********************************************************************

End of Chapter 4.

AN: Finally! It took me days to write the scene in the stupid café. Alright, so now, is Heero going to kiss Usagi-chan or is he going to kill her? Hmm. . .if you really want to know, then REVIEW!! Then, I´ll see what I can do about getting the next chapter out. Ja!


	6. Chapter 5: I'll Be There for You

Angel in Disguise by Comet

Angel in Disguiseby Comet~Princess

Disclaimer: Pop quiz! Does Comet~Princess own either Sailormoon or Gundam Wing? If you picked answer one, yes, then you better hightail it back to school and retake your classes. If you picked answer two, no, then congratulations! You have just won a cookie! (Man, I have way too much fun with these things!)

AN: To everyone who wanted the kiss scene (which is basically everyone who reviewed. . .): To be honest, I wasn´t going to make them kiss yet, but since you wanted it so much, I changed it a little to fit both your and my ideas. ^_^ You´ll find out soon enough. Warnings include Relena bashing, OOC-ness for Heero, and sap. And there´s some action in this chapter.

Himiko, Dragon: I don´t know how much more I can bash Relena without making her evil or killing her. I´ve basically implied that she was stupid, snotty, psychotic, a stalker, and boring in the past two chapters. I don´t want to make her evil or kill her in this particular story. If you have any suggestions how I can bash her more, please tell me and I´ll see what else I can do to baka Relena. ^_^

Aidenn Legacy: *shrug* I don´t know who would try to be a matchmaker other than our friend, Shinigami. Can you imagine Wufei trying to do it?! *giggle*

Uranus2000: Don´t worry, I will do more of those scenes. I just wanted to spread them out a little.

Timeframe: So I lied. Endless Waltz does kind of happen. It just happens differently. Uh. . . I don´t want to explain what I mean. It´ll give away the plot, so you´ll just have to read.

Never fear, the story is here! (And the author is done with her babbling!)

*******************************************************************

Chapter 5 - I´ll Be There For You

*******************************************************************

"H-Heero?" Usagi whispered, fear in her voice. What would he do to her?

"What do you think you were doing?" Heero growled menacingly, his breath ticking her face.

"I-I honestly thought she was sane. . ." Usagi stuttered.

"Oh really?" Heero continued, "And pray tell, what changed your mind?"

"Uh. . .Duo kind of took me to talk to the other guys," Usagi explained, "and we heard her screaming down the hall."

"Uh-huh, and the psycho would have been a good match for me because?" Heero questioned. His eyes flashed. Usagi could tell he was furious with her. She gulped nervously. So she wasn´t really mortal, but she didn´t exactly like torture. What Heero was promising with his gaze was frightening her.

"Um. . .because, because she was the only one who was interested in you?" Usagi squeaked. Heero´s eyes flashed again, but this time, there was a streak of sorrow in them. He leaned even closer to Usagi, so close that when he talked, his lips brushed against hers, sending jolts of electricity down Usagi´s spine.

"Of course," Heero whispered, "the only kind of person who would ever be interested in me would be the crazy kind."

That said, he released her and walked out of the dorm, slamming the door shut behind him. Usagi sank to her knees, unable to stand without Heero´s support. She was shaking and her heart ached. Gently, she touched her lips where Heero´s had been seconds before. They were warm, and she couldn´t help but feel safe in his arms, even when he was angry with her.

"I´m so sorry, Heero. That´s not what I meant at all," she murmured, looking at the door.

~*~*~*~*~

Heero sat on a bench in the deserted park and closed his eyes. He had gone to find Duo, but the braided baka obviously knew he was in trouble. Duo was nowhere to be found. All Quatre had said was that Duo had nothing to do with his so-called date. Heero didn´t really believe it. If anything, Duo had definitely made sure he left with Usagi before Heero came after them. He looked up at the moon and stars. Usagi. Why did she make him feel different? It couldn´t just be that she was gorgeous. He´d met his share of attractive girls in his life and none of them could even make him say an extra word to them. _But Usagi isn´t just beautiful. She has an aura of peace and innocence around her and a loving nature,_ he thought. Then, realizing his train of thoughts, he groaned out loud. Now was not the time for this kind of thing. He´d received an e-mail from Lady Une that there were movements among the rebels. There was a high possibility that he and the other pilots may be sent out to suppress them. He couldn´t have stray thoughts in times like these. It would affect him in battle. He had promised once that he was going to protect Usagi, and if being able to accomplish that meant becoming the Perfect Soldier again, he would gladly do it. _It´s not as though she could ever like someone like me anyway,_ he thought, reflecting back to what she had said earlier.

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi stood on the balcony, staring up at the moon and stars. She was supposed to help him regain his humanity, but she had run out of ideas how. Talking was a start, but interfering with his love life was definitely a bad idea. In addition, she was developing feelings for him. She knew now that she cared about Heero more than she normally did for a charge. It frightened her, but it made her happy at the same time. He made her happy. He made her feel protected and despite his emotionless front, she could see that he had a lot of hidden pain. She wanted to take that away and be there for him. _I don´t know what I´m doing anymore! I just want him to be happy, and to be safe. I want to watch over him,_ she thought sadly. She knew they can´t be together, at least not the way she wanted. The best thing she can do is to be his friend. _That´s what I´ll do then,_ she thought with new determination,_ I´ll be his friend._

Noticing that it was starting to rain, Usagi walked back into the dorm and checked the clock. It was 11 o´clock, and still no sign of Heero. Usagi felt a sudden surge of panic. _Where could he be?_ she thought. Quickly, she left her dorm and ran to Quatre and Trowa´s room. The blond-haired boy opened the door after hearing her frantic knocking.

"Usagi?" Quatre said in surprise. "What´s wrong?"

"Quatre," Usagi began, "have you seen Heero? He hasn´t come back yet."

Quatre frowned. "No, he showed up a little over two hours ago, looking for Duo. But then, he left without another word," Quatre explained.

Usagi started to panic. "Do you think something happened to him? Like he was mugged?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

Quatre smiled reassuringly. "No. I feel sorry for the person who attempts to mug Heero," he replied, thinking of the number of weapons his friend carried on him.

Usagi sighed. "This is all my fault," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Quatre inquired. Seeing Usagi´s face, he quickly ushered her into his kitchen and made her a cup of tea. "Trowa´s over at Duo and Wufei´s, helping them with English," he prompted gently. "Now, would you tell me what happened?"

"See," Usagi began, "after I left you guys, I went back to our dorm to look for him. He asked me why I chose Relena of all people to set him up with. I didn´t know he hated Relena, and she was the only girl who looked interested in him. So, I told him that and he thought that I meant that only psychotic people would be interested in him. But that´s not it at all! Do you know what I mean, Quatre?" Usagi looked hopefully at the boy, pleading with him.

Quatre felt a streak of regret and protectiveness in his heart. He looked at Usagi in surprise. _She wants to protect Heero?_ he thought with a little amazement. Heero was the type that protected others, and Quatre was taken aback, yet grateful, that someone wanted to do the same for his trigger-happy friend. She wouldn´t exactly get much of a chance, but it was the thought that counted. He smiled warmly at the petite girl in front of him. "Yes, I know what you mean. But that doesn´t explain why you think it´s your fault that he´s out late," he added.

"He walked out after I said that," Usagi explained in a whisper. "If I didn´t say that, maybe he would have stayed."

"Maybe," Quatre emphasized. "Besides, he came to look for Duo after. He probably still would have left even if you didn´t say anything."

"Still," Usagi murmured, "if something happened to him. . ."

Quatre shook his head. She really didn´t know Heero´s, uh, abilities. He knew that they´d have to tell her the truth sometime. He felt her sincerity and knew that he could trust her. He´d have to consult the others first though. "Don´t worry Usagi. Heero´s going to be fine. But if it makes you feel better, we can go look for him," he suggested.

Usagi jumped up from her chair. "Let me go grab my umbrella," she said.

Quatre nodded. "I´ll meet you downstairs. I have to leave a note for Trowa," he stated.

A few minutes later, Quatre and Usagi left the dorm with their umbrellas. It was almost midnight now, and the sky was pitch black, except for the shine of the moon and the twinkling of the stars. The street lamps allowed them to see where they were going as the rain continue to fall.

"Where can he be?" Usagi asked in frustration. They had gone around the school grounds, but there had been no sign of Heero. All the stores were closed and no one was on the streets.

"I think there´s a park a block away from here," Quatre said. "Do you think it´s worth a try?"

Usagi nodded vigorously. "Let´s go," she said as she dragged Quatre down the street.

~*~*~*~*~

The rain continued to fall on him, but he didn´t attempt to move. It was refreshing, somehow, to be out here in the rain. He stared at the moon again. No one cared where he was, so why did he even care what happened to him. His life had been empty for as long as he could remember. His comrades, or friends, as they prefer to be called, helped to fill it a little, but there was always a missing part, something he can´t reach. He closed his eyes. Fighting, that was the only reason he lived. That was what he was trained for, and what he´ll have to do for the rest of his life. It was the only way he knew how to live.

"Heero!" a female voice suddenly called out. "What are you doing out here in the rain?"

He turned his head towards the voice and saw Quatre and Usagi running towards him. The silver-haired girl shielded him from the rain with her umbrella. Hastily, and as best as she could without dropping her umbrella, she pulled off her coat and wrapped it around him. "What are doing just sitting here?" she asked again. "I was so worried."

Heero looked at her blankly. "Why?" he asked.

"What do you mean, why?" Usagi replied with a frown.

"Why do you worry about me?" Heero clarified.

"Because you´re an important person to me," Usagi answered without hesitation. "Come on, now. We need to get you inside before you get sick, if you´re not already." She tugged on his arm and started to walk back to the dorm. And just for the few minutes the walk took, Heero felt the emptiness leave. Could she care for him the way he wanted her to? Because he didn´t want to be alone anymore.

~*~*~*~*~

Heero and Usagi walked down the halls of Peacecraft Academy early the next morning.

"You should have stayed in bed this morning," Usagi scolded. "We still don´t know if you got sick last night out in the rain."

Heero felt an unexpected sense of warmth. No one had ever cared for him before. He´d always taken care of himself. For as long as he could remember, he´d always cooked for himself, cleaned for himself, and bandaged his own injuries. Heck, he even set his own broken bones. But the night before, Usagi had taken him to his room, told him to change into something dry, made him hot chocolate, and sat up in his room with him until he fell asleep. He felt helpless and like a little kid to be taken care of like that, but at the same time, it was nice and comforting. He turned to Usagi. "Same to you. I know you probably got less sleep than I did," he replied in his usual monotone.

Usagi smiled. "You know, you´re a lot less menacing when you sleep," she commented.

Heero shrugged. "How exactly am I supposed to be menacing when I´m asleep?" he countered, his eyes boring into hers.

"I don´t know," Usagi admitted softly, turning her eyes to the floor and blushing.

Just then, a loud screech ruined the peace of the early morning. "HHHEEEEEERRROOO!!! Are you going to kill me now?" Relena wailed.

Quickly, Usagi pushed Heero through the nearest door. "In here, and don´t come out until I say so," she commanded.

A moment later, Relena showed up.

"Good morning, Miss Relena," Usagi greeted politely. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, it´s you," Relena sneered. "Where´s Heero?"

"I saw him walk that way," Usagi replied, pointing in the direction of the dorms.

Relena turned and continued to run down the hall. "Won´t you come kill me?" she shouted down the hall.

Usagi let out a sign of relief when the girl disappeared from sight. "You can come out now," she said through the door.

Heero walked out and looked at her strangely. He glanced at the direction Relena had run off to before leaning down and brushing his lips against his roommate´s ear. "Usagi," he started softly, "the next time you push me through a door, check where it leads to first." With that, he walked away to his class.

Usagi watched him go before leaning against the wall and letting out a shaky breath. _Why did he just-?_ she thought, running her fingers along her ear. Then, she turned to look at the door. "Oh," she said. The door had a big sign that read "ladies´ bathroom" on it. She smiled. She wondered if Heero had to threaten anyone in there. However, she knew that despite her, uh, mistake, the two of them were on better terms now. Heero was starting to open up and she was glad. But she was also afraid. She would have to leave him when he completely opened up. She didn´t want to leave him. He filled a part of her that none of her friends had ever been able to do, and she wanted to stay like this, always.

~*~*~*~*~

At the end of the school day, Usagi walked into World History class and sat down next to Heero. Despite the fact that they had the most boring teacher, it was certainly an interesting class. She smiled at him. "What do you think will happen today?" she asked with merriment.

Heero smirked. "A water fight," he predicted.

Usagi glanced at him. "But there´s no water in here," she said with confusion.

Heero brought something out of his schoolbag. It was a water pistol. Usagi´s eyes widened. "You wouldn´t," she said.

"I wouldn´t if I don´t get hit first," Heero replied. Then he nodded in Duo´s direction. Usagi looked across the classroom, and she knew that class was going to be let out early, again. Duo was hiding a large water gun in his desk and grinning like a maniac. She shot looks at all the other guys. With the exception of Wufei, they were all concealing water guns in their desks. Usagi groaned and leaned over her desk to Heero. "Who´s brilliant idea was it to put all of you in the same class?" she whispered.

Heero shrugged. "Some idiot," he replied.

Usagi had to agree with him there. Still, it was worth being in this class just to get some entertainment. As Relena started to drone on about pacifism again, Usagi let her head drop onto her desk. She was bored. Without warning, a streak of water flew across the room and hit Trowa in the face. The silent boy stood up and fired back.

"That is not appropriate classroom behaviour!" Relena exclaimed from the front of the room. (AN: No kidding, baka.)

Duo ignored Relena and continued to shoot.

"Duck," Heero commanded as he pulled Usagi down with him. The spray of water flew over their heads and hit Wufei in the face.

"Maxwell! You´re going to die for that!" he yelled as he brought out his katana and started to chase Duo around the room.

"Ha ha, Wu-man," Duo taunted, "You can´t get me!" He continued to shoot and taunt Wufei until he was out of water. By now, Wufei was thoroughly soaked and very pissed off. Duo gulped. He hadn´t counted on Wufei chasing him until he had no more ammunition. "Easy, Wu-man," Duo squeaked out.

"Die!" Wufei shouted and ran after Duo. The braided one squealed and ran out of the room, Wufei hot on his heels. Trowa looked at his watch. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0," he counted. As soon as he said zero, the annoyed voice of the cafeteria lady rang out, "Wufei, how many times do I have to tell you not to bring that knife in here?!"

"It´s NOT a knife! It´s a KATANA, you weak onna! Ouch, stop hitting me with that damn frying pan!" (AN: Please tell me you know who said that.)

The regular teacher of the class closed the door and turned to Relena. "Now, maybe we won´t have to let class out early this time," she said.

Relena smiled. "That´s wonderful," she replied. No sooner had she said that, a water pistol flew across the room and hit her in the forehead, knocking her unconscious. The teacher blinked and glared at Heero, who smirked before glaring back. The teacher shivered in fright at Heero´s death glare. "Fine, you may leave," she muttered, exasperated.

Heero gathered his books and took Usagi´s hand. "Let´s go," he said.

Usagi blinked at his unexpected action before smiling at him. "Sure. Can you help me with chemistry?"

Heero nodded. "If you´ll explain to me why Jupiter isn´t smart enough to use birth control," he replied. (AN: Remember Hercules and the other children that Jupiter had in his affairs?)

Usagi laughed, and Heero returned that with another smirk.

Quatre smiled at the two. He hoped his friend could find what he´d always been missing with this girl, but his instinct told him that it was not going to be that simple.

~*~*~*~*~

"Ouch!" Usagi cried out, letting the knife she was holding fall to the ground.

Heero looked up from his physics homework to see the angel sucking on her index finger. "What´s wrong?" he asked.

Usagi took the finger out her mouth and bent down to pick up the knife. "I accidentally cut myself when I was trying to make that salad," she answered, putting the knife into the sink.

"Here, let me take a look," Heero offered. He got up from his chair and left to find the first-aid kit he always kept in the bathroom. Moments later, he came back and sat down next to Usagi. He blinked when he saw that the blood had already stopped. He glanced at her questioningly.

Catching his stare, Usagi blushed and mumbled, "I heal fast." It wasn´t a lie. In fact, it was the truth. Give another five minutes and the wound would have been gone. She hoped Heero wouldn´t sit there and stare until it was better, because she didn´t know how to explain such a phenomenon to him without giving away who, or what, she really was. Luckily, Heero accepted it, even if it was a little reluctantly. Who was he not to believe what she said? He was the one who ran around with multiple broken ribs, jumped from a fifty story building and lived, and survived a self-destruction of his Gundam. Shrugging, he bandaged her finger and put the first-aid kit away.

"Let´s just clean this up and eat at Quatre´s today," he suggested when he came back.

Usagi smiled. "Alright," she agreed and started to put the food away. "Thank you, Heero."

He nodded and held the door open for her as the two headed to Quatre´s dorm for dinner.

~*~*~*~*~

Heero rolled out of bed when he heard a faint beeping from his laptop. He tossed the blankets aside and started typing. He had a new message from Lady Une. It read: 01, you and the others are to infiltrate the rebels´ base at St-Edwards and copy any information you can find regarding their future plans. Destroy all evidence of your presence as well as the base. Accept or decline? (AN: St-Edwards is made up.)

"Mission accepted."

Heero snapped his laptop shut and sneaked out of his room. Usagi´s door was closed. Hopefully, he´ll be back before she found out anything was amiss. He knew, in his heart, that Usagi would accept him and the other guys for who they were despite their secret. She was just that kind of person. But he didn´t want to burden her with the knowledge that she was befriending a bunch of killers. She was too innocent for that. And, even though he would never admit it, he was afraid that she would reject them if she knew. Without making a single sound, Heero left the dorm and headed to an underground hangar, where the Gundams were kept. All the guys were already there.

"First mission in months!" Duo exclaimed. "Are we all ready to kick some rebel ass?"

Quatre smiled sadly. "As ready as I´ll ever be, but I still wished we didn´t have to do this again," he replied wistfully.

Wufei crossed his arms. "Winner, stop being a wimp. If we get rid of these rebels, we´ll get peace back," he reasoned.

Trowa turned to Heero. "Any trouble getting here?" he asked.

Heero connected his laptop to his Gundam and started to transfer any information regarding the mission to the computer in Wing Zero. "She´s asleep," he replied.

Quatre nodded. "I think we ought to tell her sometime. I mean, she should know the truth, especially if we´re going to pilot the Gundams again," he proposed.

"Yea," Duo agreed. "Besides, she doesn´t seem the type to judge us just based on this."

"If the weak and insane onna knows, then this onna knowing shouldn´t be a problem," Wufei voiced his opinion. (AN: The first onna he´s referring to is Relena, and the second is Usagi.)

Duo looked at Wufei strangely. "Wu-man, I can´t get over the fact that you don´t think Usagi is weak," he stated.

"Maxwell!" Wufei yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you? The name is Wufei!!"

"Whatever, Wu-man," Duo replied nonchalantly.

Wufei was about to raise his katana when a shot rang out. All four guys turned to Heero, who held a smoking gun in his hand. "Shut up and stop that," he ordered. "I don´t care what you do after we get back, but right now, we´re finishing this mission."

At this command, the guys got into their respective Gundams and headed towards the St-Edwards base. The place was heavily guarded with mobile suits leftover from OZ, but even so, the unprepared group was no match for the Gundams. Deathscythe-Hell slashed through two within the first five seconds. Another two fell victim to Sandrock´s heat shotels. Heavyarms took down five with its missiles and Altron cut through three with its trident. Wing Zero took down four along with the door to the base with its beam saber.

"You guys take care of these. I´ll go get the information," Heero announced through the vid-com. The other four pilots gave their consent as Heero leapt from the cockpit of his Gundam and ran into the base. The corridors were simple enough to maneuver. Stupid soldiers had nailed a map of the place near the entrance so they wouldn´t get lost. Little did they know that someone like Heero was using their horrible memory to his own advantage. Heero sneaked quietly into the control room and shot the three guards inside. Quickly, he closed the door behind him and hacked into the base´s mainframe. As the information copied itself onto a disc, Heero checked the dead soldiers for any extra weapons or ammunition. As soon as the information was copied, alarms started going off. Heero checked the computer screen before grabbing the disc and swearing under his breath. Copying that information had automatically set the self-destruct system to go off in two minutes. He ran out of the control room as quickly as he could and tore down the halls, firing left and right. A bullet hit the arm holding the gun and Heero dropped his weapon. He ignored the pain and continued to run through the halls. He didn´t even care who shot him. There was no time to lose. As soon as he reached the cockpit of Wing Zero, he activated the vid-com and the rockets.

"Guys, get out of here as fast as you can. There´s less than five seconds until the base blows," he announced.

No sooner had all the Gundams dispersed, the base blew up.

"Mission complete," Heero said just as Duo´s face came up on the screen. "Heero, I know you like cutting it close, but what the hell?" he ranted.

"I didn´t set the self-destruct system," Heero replied, "It was set for two minutes after the information is copied."

Trowa frowned. "I´d say someone knew we were coming," he said.

Heero nodded. "Let´s get back and check out what´s on this disc," he replied.

The pilots all nodded and headed back to the hangar under Peacecraft Academy. Heero accessed the information and blinked when it came up. "This is our pilot data from when OZ used Heero and myself to test out the Mercurius and VayEate," Trowa declared.

Heero nodded. "There´s also plans of another two bases in Providence and Wincara," he added. (AN: Providence and Wincara are made up names too.)

"That doesn´t make any sense," Duo complained.

"It´s not supposed to," Heero commented. "Someone wanted us dead. That´s why the self-destruct system automatically activated when I copied the information."

"I think they were using the pilot data to study our combat style," Trowa added.

Heero nodded. "The plans to the other two bases are a lure. I´ll bet there´s traps in there too."

"So what do we do now?" Duo asked, scratching his head.

"Nothing," Heero replied. "We don´t know enough to do anything about it."

"Everyone, see what you can find out about this," Trowa said.

"Heero, you should go before Usagi finds you missing," Quatre suggested. "I´ll contact Lady Une at the Preventers´ Headquarters about this."

Heero nodded. "No one says anything about this to Usagi," he instructed, "Now that we know someone wants us dead, we´ll put her in danger."

"Alright. By the way, Heero, you should take care of that wound," Quatre added as Heero left the hangar.

Duo blinked. "Hey, I think he´s starting to realize there´s something between them," he said with a grin.

~*~*~*~*~

"Pluto," Jupiter said with a frown, "Aren´t there not supposed to be anymore battles?"

"Time will play itself out," Pluto replied. "The Chosen Warrior will choose his path."

"What about. . .?" Jupiter trailed off.

"Fate will act according to his choice," Pluto answered.

Jupiter groaned. "Could you possibly be less cryptic?" she asked.

Pluto smiled. "Believe what you wish to, your Majesty," she answered.

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi stared off into the distance from the balcony. She had woken up a little earlier than usual today and had decided to check up on Heero since she still didn´t know whether or not he caught a cold out in the rain the other day. She had not been happy when she found him missing. The only reason she was not freaking out like last time was because she had tried to phone the other four guys and had found them missing as well. Therefore, she assumed that they were all together. Still, she was going to give Heero a piece of her mind when he came back. Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Usagi whipped around and ran back into the dorm.

"Heero, how dare you just- " Usagi paused, her eyes instantly catching the wound on his arm. Her voice turned to one of concern. "What happened?" she asked.

Heero ignored her and went to get the first-aid kit in the bathroom. He continued to walk to his room, but Usagi walked in after him. "Here," she said, taking the first-aid kit from him. "I´ll do it. Just sit still." She gently pushed him onto the bed and kneeled down on the floor by him.

Heero snatched his arm back. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

"I´m taking care of your injury," Usagi replied without looking at him. She cleaned up the wound, picked out the bullet, and bandaged up his arm. She picked up the bullet with the tweezers and glanced at him. "How exactly did you get shot?" she asked. _Jupiter and Pluto said he was a trained assassin, but isn´t the war over?_ she thought, _What happened?_

Heero looked at his bandaged arm and back at Usagi. "It´s nothing you need to know," he answered.

Usagi sighed. "You won´t tell me no matter how much I insist, will you?" she stated.

Heero remained silent.

Carefully so as not to move his injured arm, Usagi took his hands in her own. "I won´t press you," she said softly. "Whatever you´re doing, please be more careful."

Heero looked into her eyes. "Why do you take care of me?" he inquired. He really didn´t understand Usagi.

"Because I-" instantly, Usagi bit back her reply. Staring into the endless depth of his eyes, she found that she could no longer lie to herself, even if she wanted. He didn´t need to know the entire truth though. She paused for a few seconds before saying carefully, "You´re important to me. I want you to be happy and safe. And I care for you very much."

_Why would anyone care for a cold-blooded killer like me?_ Heero thought with astonishment. Gently, he removed his good hand from hers and cupped her chin. For once in his life, he gave in to his emotions and did something he´d wanted to do for awhile now. Slowly, he lowered his head to hers and pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss.

*********************************************************************

End of Chapter 5.

AN: If you haven´t figured it out yet from all the hints, there´s a lot more coming. What? You think they´ll end up living happily ever after so easily? Come on! They didn´t even use "I love you" yet. Besides, they don´t call authors evil for nothing, you know. ^_^ What is with the new rebel force? What is Pluto talking about? Why does she keep referring to the Chosen Warrior? How does Heero and Usagi fit into all this? And what kind of crazy idea will I come up with for their next World History class? REVIEW and the next chapter comes out faster. Ja!


	7. Chapter 6: Mission Complete

Angel in Disguise by Comet

Angel in Disguiseby Comet~Princess

Disclaimer: I definitely wish Sailormoon or Gundam Wing was mine, but they´re not. Don´t sue. You´ll be lucky if what you get out of me is enough to pay for half of the court fees. =P

AN: *sigh* I meant to say this awhile ago and I keep forgetting. Thanks to Mhairi, who e-mailed me about the title of the Tamora Pierce book that I mentioned in chapter 3. If anyone´s wondering, the book I got the spell from is apparently titled _Wolf Speaker_. And also to all my loyal reviewers who has kept me going so far. Your comments are the driving force of this story. ^_^ Warnings: Relena bashing, Heero is OOC (when is he actually in character in a romance story involving him?), sap, and action.

Zodena Midnight: I don´t plan on bringing in Mamoru. Since it´s AU for SM, he doesn´t exist. End of story. Soooo. . . Relena won´t be visited by some weirdo in a tuxedo and mask. ^_^ Hope you´re not disappointed.

Uranus2000: I don´t know where I get these ideas. My brother sits behind me babbling some of them, but otherwise, I just start writing and the keys come to life. ^_^ The water fight bit will be explained later in the chapter.

Samantha: I have honestly never heard of David Eddings or Sparhawk in my life. Any similarities are purely coincidence. Heero´s the main character for the sole reason that I love Heero/Usagi fics. And guess what? I remembered where I got Seraphina from. It has something to do with the Great Chain of Beings from Shakespeare´s time. Agh! Too much English class. But thanks very much for your compliments, and you´re right, Zoicite will probably regret your actions more than you and me. ^_^

Timeframe: Okay, I´ll clarify this. For SM, it´s AU. For GW, it starts after the end of the tv series and moves to Endless Waltz, except EW will happen differently from the actual movie. If you want to be really accurate, we could say it starts like October of A.C. 196. I know the prologue implied earlier than that with Pluto´s vision, but let´s just say she was reviewing that vision, okay? Hope that clears up any confusion.

And the curtain rises. . .(I shouldn´t quote Treize, huh?) ^_^

*******************************************************************

Chapter 6 – Mission Complete

*******************************************************************

"They survived," a voice said in frustration. "They´re not supposed to survive."

A girlish giggle filled the air. "That´s not a problem," the girl replied. "We´ve got plenty of time. When those pilots die and the Gundams are destroyed, then our plans would be guaranteed to succeed."

"Of course," the first voice replied. "And all the world shall bow down before you, the rightful ruler of it."

The girl laughed again, and its merriment echoed through the elegant, but creepily silent, building.

~*~*~*~*~

Heero moved his arm to wrap around Usagi´s tiny waist, gently lifting her so that she sat beside him on the bed. He continued to kiss her, applying a little more pressure on her lips. Usagi complied to his silent request by opening her mouth just slightly, and he welcomed the agreement eagerly. Heero didn´t know what he was doing, just that it felt so natural, and so right. He was doing everything by pure instinct. He´s never kissed anyone before.

Usagi unconsciously wrapped her arms lightly around Heero´s neck. She wanted this moment to last forever. It felt so good, his warm lips on her own, his arms securely around her. She felt like everything that was ever wrong with the world had disappeared, and that if she just stayed like this, she would be safe from everything. A little voice in her head told her to stop, to stop the kiss, to stop herself from being hurt when she had to leave. But she ignored it. She would go through being hurt another hundred times to have a moment like this one. _I love you, Heero_, she thought in a daze.

Another minute passed before they broke the kiss, both gasping slightly from the lack of air. Neither said anything. They just sat there, their arms around each other. Prussian blue stared into sky blue. Finally, Usagi broke the silence. "Is-Is your arm okay?" she managed to stutter out.

Heero blinked and looked at the bandage around his arm. He had wrapped his arm around Usagi, his hand on the small of her back, without even realizing it. Come to think of it, he hadn´t noticed the pain for the past couple of minutes either. "I´m fine," he replied in the infamous monotone.

Usagi smiled. "That´s good," she said. Another silence filled the room until Heero dropped his arms to his side. Usagi followed suit. "We should get ready for school," Heero suggested.

"Right," Usagi agreed. "You change into your uniform. I´ll go make us some breakfast."

Breakfast was unusually quiet. Even the bubbly Usagi didn´t know what to say. All Heero seemed to be doing was watching her, and Usagi felt self-conscious all through the meal. Once she put her dish into the sink, she whirled around to face him, irritation snapping in her eyes.

"Heero," she snapped, "stop staring at me like I´m a specimen under your microscope!"

Heero smirked a little. "Annoyed?" he asked as he too got up to put his dish into the sink.

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, I don´t know!" Usagi cried out as she threw her arms in the air. "What do you want from me?"

"I don´t know," Heero said quietly, studying her again. "You´re different."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked. She was suddenly scared. He didn´t know she wasn´t mortal, did he?

"You´re not like any other girl I´ve ever met," Heero clarified. "There´s something about you that makes me. . ."

"Yes?" Usagi prompted when he didn´t continue.

Another moment of silence ensued until Heero finally decided to give in. "You make me feel things. And I´ve never felt them before," he admitted. He didn´t want to give any more away.

"Oh, Heero," Usagi said as she crossed the space separating them and wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug. He responded by putting his arms around her waist the second time that day. "Heero," Usagi began, her voice a little muffled since her face was pressed against his chest, "I know there´s a lot of things you´re not telling me." At this Heero stiffened, but didn´t attempt to move. "But I promise to always be there for you when you need me," she continued, pointedly ignoring his reaction.

Heero looked at the girl in his arms. She was certainly perceptive, but he was going to avoid giving information away as much as possible. He didn´t want such an innocent and sweet girl running into trouble, or worse, getting captured, because of him. Gathering his thoughts, he made her his promise. "I´m sorry, Usagi," he started, "but I promise to protect you until hell freezes over."

At this, Usagi started giggling. "You certainly have a way with words," she teased.

Heero shrugged and looked at the clock. "Let´s go," he stated.

Usagi nodded and the two left their room. In the lobby of the dorm, they found Duo trying to escape the wrath of Wufei´s katana, again. Duo was running around the lobby, laughing his head off while holding onto his braid. Wufei was chasing him and screaming "Injustice, Maxwell!" It would have been a normal scene, with the exception of a streak of neon orange in Wufei´s hair.

"Duo! Wufei!" Usagi shouted.

Both boys paused. Usagi glanced at them. "Explain," she commanded.

Wufei scowled. "Damn Maxwell put orange hair dye into my hair spray bottle!" he exclaimed, pointing to the streak in his hair.

Duo merely grinned. "It´s not my fault if you don´t check the contents first," he replied innocently.

Wufei turned to him. "Maxwell!" he barked, raising his katana again.

"Stop it!" Usagi cried out. Stepping closer to the two boys, she said, "Look, you´re both my friends and I don´t want to see a dead body anytime soon." She pointed to Duo. "You stop annoying him or I stop tutoring you, which means you can go fail English." Duo nodded obediently, afraid that he was going to have to retake his least favourite course. Usagi then turned to Wufei. "And you can at least refrain yourself from cutting his head off."

Wufei scowled again. "I don´t take orders from onnas," he declared.

"Alright," Usagi said, "but if he stops annoying you, will you comply to my request?"

Wufei considered this for a moment before nodding his approval. If this onna can stop Maxwell from annoying him, he´ll stop attempting to kill his fellow pilot.

"Good," Usagi said in satisfaction. "Now, you can go wash that ugly orange hair dye out. I´ll cover for you in English." She pushed Wufei towards the elevator.

Duo´s jaw dropped. "No fair!" he whined. "Wu-man gets to miss English?" Luckily, Wufei was already on his way up and didn´t hear Duo.

Usagi turned to the braided boy. "He wouldn´t be missing it if you didn´t play that trick on him," she reasoned. "Now let´s go."

As Duo walked grumpily out of the dormitory, Heero came up behind Usagi and put an arm around her waist. "You´re definitely different," he murmured into her ear.

Usagi blushed. "You wouldn´t have stopped them?" she asked as they followed Duo to the school building.

Heero shrugged. "I just do it differently," he replied with a smirk that Usagi had come to love.

Usagi raised an eyebrow at his reply. "How would you have-?" she paused, remembering her first day in English. She looked at him wryly. "Forget I asked," she muttered.

Heero glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He was about to reply when a loud wail reached their ears.

"HHHEEEEEERRROOO!!!"

Heero swore under his breath and started to make a mad dash for the school, but Usagi´s hand on his arm stopped him. "I´m not staying to confront the psycho," Heero stated.

Usagi grinned. "I´m not asking you to. Haven´t you ever thought of a more permanent way of getting her to stay away?" Usagi asked.

"Trust me, I´ve tried," Heero answered, thinking about all the times he´d threatened to kill Relena. Then he saw the mischievous smile on Usagi´s face. "If you have something in mind, enlighten me," he added.

Duo had stopped his own escape when he noticed that Heero and Usagi were just standing there. _She´s not going to try setting them up again, is she?_ he thought, _Because if she does, Heero will definitely kill her._

A moment later, Relena came into sight. Heero shot Usagi a look, but she remained impassive. As Relena got closer, she started to open her mouth again. Duo shut his eyes and braced himself for the deafening wail, but it never came. When he opened his eyes again, Relena was standing about a hundred feet from him, staring at something in open-mouthed shock. Duo turned to look at what she was staring at, and his jaw couldn´t help but drop as well. Heero had his arms wrapped around Usagi´s waist, and they were kissing. Duo blinked. Then, his lips turned upwards into a grin.

It was then that Usagi broke the kiss. Heero was staring wide-eyed at her, but she just smiled innocently. Relena´s voice broke Heero´s trance. "How could you, Heero? I thought you loved me!" Relena whined. For a second, she looked like she was going to cry. "You never loved me, did you? You just protected me because I´m the princess," she accused. "I´ve been running from the truth."

Duo rolled his eyes as Relena ran off to the school building. _So now she figures it out,_ he thought.

Heero stared after Relena for another second before muttering, "Geez, if I´d known that´s all it took to get rid of her. . ."

Usagi laughed. "See? You just got to know a girl´s heart," she said.

Heero shot her a look. "I wouldn´t know," he said, before capturing her lips in a chaste kiss.

This immediately got Duo´s attention. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. _They weren´t just acting?_ He looked at Heero and laughed out loud. "What happened between the last time I saw you and now?"

Heero glared at his comrade. "Say another word and omae o korosu," he threatened.

Duo wisely chose to shut up, but the grin didn´t falter. He followed Heero and Usagi to the school, thinking of the kind of mischief he could cause with this new piece of information.

~*~*~*~*~

Quatre and Trowa parked their car in front of the Preventers´ Headquarters. They needed to discuss the current situation with Lady Une. They greeted Sally Po as they walked towards Une´s office. Quatre gave a quiet knock on the door before the two stepped inside.

"Quatre! Trowa!" Une greeted with a smile. "I wasn´t expecting you to come in person."

"We weren´t going to come in person," Quatre said with a polite smile of his own, "but it seems as though the situation is more complicated that we thought. We´d like to discuss it further with you."

Une nodded. "Have a seat," she said, pointing to the two chairs in front of her desk. The two pilots sat down and told Une about the results of their latest mission as she transferred the data from the disc Quatre brought to her own computer.

She frowned when they finished their story. "So you think someone is out to kill you?" she asked.

"It´s the only possible reason for the self-destruct system going off automatically," Trowa supplied.

"Could it just have been a security system?" Une questioned thoughtfully.

"No," Trowa said with certainty. "The base was guarded heavily, but the troops were unorganized and inexperienced. Such a defense in the mobile suits is indication that the base is not that important. It shouldn´t have that kind of security system."

Une nodded. Trowa and Heero were always the observant ones when it came to this kind of thing. "What´s Heero´s opinion on this?" she asked.

"He thinks the plans for the other two rebel bases are a lure," Quatre answered.

Une nodded again. "I really don´t want to send you, since he could very well be right," she said carefully, "but at this rate, we don´t have any information as to what those rebels want or what they´re doing."

"So, you want us to go investigate those two sites," Quatre finished.

Une smiled sadly. "I´m sorry, but it seems to be the only way."

Quatre smiled reassuringly. "Don´t worry about sending us," he started. "I know that I would willingly risk my life if it means peace for the rest of the world."

Trowa nodded in affirmation.

"Then," Une replied, "please see what you can find out about the base at Providence."

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi plopped down in her seat in World History and turned to smile at Heero. "So what do you guys have planned this class?" she asked.

"Nothing," Heero replied without looking up from his laptop.

Usagi blinked. "Nothing?" she questioned. "As in, we might actually get through this class without being let out early?"

Heero shot her a glance and smirked. "We usually don´t plan anything," he replied before turning back to his laptop.

"But what about that water fight?" she returned, astonished as to how they could cause so much trouble without any planning.

"Trowa, Quatre, and I just happen to see Duo carrying that water gun to the school from the dorm during lunch," he answered. "Trowa and I decided to be prepared and he convinced Quatre to be as well, even though he was kind of reluctant. Like I said before, if we didn´t get hit, we wouldn´t have joined Duo´s rampage."

"What about Wufei?" Usagi continued.

"Was having a fight with the cafeteria lady," Heero supplied.

"Again?" Usagi asked. "For what?"

"The cafeteria lady wanted him to eat his veggies instead of throwing them at people," Heero answered.

Usagi rolled her eyes. Then, she noticed something. "Hey! Wasn´t class supposed to start a few minutes ago?" she inquired.

Just then, the teacher walked into the room looking like she hasn´t had any sleep for the past two weeks. She sighed before turning to her class. "Miss Relena has called in sick earlier this morning. So, I will be replacing her for this class," she informed, before looking warily at the five boys in the back. "If anyone in here will not behave themselves, please leave now," she added, taking Relena´s experience into account.

The entire class looked at each other and walked out, with the exception of Usagi, Heero, Wufei, Duo, and the teacher. (AN: Trowa and Quatre are at the Preventers´.) She took one look at her remaining students and left the room as well. Duo blinked. "Are we that unpopular?" he asked with feigned hurt.

(AN: So it wasn´t that funny, but the only reason why this is here is because Uranus2000 brought up the point that Heero, Trowa, and Quatre don´t seem the type to bring water guns into class. I decided that it´s a good point, so I provided an explanation. ^_^)

~*~*~*~*~

"So, you mean the numbers in front of these letters are different from those little ones after the letters?" Usagi asked Heero as she stared at the massive amount of chemical symbols in her textbook.

"Onna, your lack of understanding is pathetic," Wufei commented.

Heero glared at him and Usagi stuck out her tongue. "Just because I don´t understand the difference between 3C and C3 does not make me pathetic," she said in annoyance. (AN: For those who care, 3C is three separate carbon atoms, and C3 is three carbon atoms that are bonded together. ^_^ The things you learn by reading fanfics.)

The three of them, along with Duo, were sitting around Duo and Wufei´s dorm, doing homework together. The idea had been Duo´s, who needed help with his schoolwork and figured his friends would help him. Wufei was sitting in an armchair facing the balcony, a pile of textbooks and binders spread out around him. Duo was on the floor, his English binder on the coffee table, facing the couch. Heero was on the couch, his arms around Usagi, who sat with her back leaning against his chest. A chemistry textbook lay open in her lap.

"Yea, Wu-man!" Duo added his two-cents.

"Maxwell, I thought I told you not to call me Wu-man!" Wufei said, getting up from his seat. Just as he was about to bring out his katana, a knock came from the door. "Saved by the knock," Wufei muttered as he went to open the door.

Duo breathed a sign of relief and Usagi giggled. "You know that annoys him, Duo. Why don´t you stop?" she asked curiously.

"Because it´s fun to tease him," Duo replied. He shot a look at Heero and added, "Just like it´s fun to tease Perfect Soldier boy about liking a girl."

_Perfect Soldier?_ Usagi thought, _It must be the same as the perfect assassin bit Jupiter told me about._

Heero growled. And Duo would have found a gun pointed at him if Trowa and Quatre hadn´t walked in at the moment.

"Hey!" Usagi greeted. "I haven´t seen you all day, and no one would tell me where you went."

Quatre smiled. "We just went to visit an old friend, that´s all," he answered, feeling guilty about not telling Usagi the whole truth. Then, he noticed the position she was in. "So, what´s with you two?"

Heero´s face remained expressionless, but Usagi blushed. Before either of them could say anything, Duo broke out, "Something happened this morning after Heero left us, but I don´t know what. Just that when we were walking to school, they started making out to get rid of Relena."

"We were not making out!" Usagi retorted.

"Sure," Duo said with a grin, "and I´m a monkey´s uncle."

Usagi blinked. "You are?" she asked.

"NO!" Duo shouted as the rest of the guys smirked. "It´s an expression!"

"Could have fooled me, Maxwell," Wufei muttered, coming back into the room.

"Hey! That´s mean of you, Wu-man!" Duo said.

Trowa exchanged a look with Quatre, who nodded and said before a fight could break out, "There is a celebration in town tomorrow for the year of peace we´ve had, and the circus is coming as a part of it too. How about Heero takes you to see it, Usagi?" He was originally going to suggest taking Usagi himself, but it seems the situation has changed.

All the guys except Trowa looked at Quatre in surprise. Realization dawned in Heero´s and Wufei´s eyes. "That would be great!" Usagi exclaimed. "But what about you guys?"

Duo was about to say that he wanted to go too when Trowa cut in, "I´m in the circus. They´re going to help me get ready."

"Really? Cool! I can´t wait to see it!" she said.

Seeing Duo´s confused look, Quatre added, "Do you need to pick out something to wear, Usagi? You´ll have to be ready and leave early tomorrow morning to see all the displays."

Usagi beamed. "You´re so thoughtful, Quatre," she commented, making Quatre blush. She hopped out of Heero´s arms and off the couch before giving him a quick kiss on the lips and running out of the dorm. As soon as she left, Duo blurted out, "What was that all about?"

Quatre and Trowa proceeded to summarize their encounter with Lady Une and their new mission. "I know it´s probably a trap, but there´s nothing else we can do," Quatre finished.

"Usagi will be suspicious if we all disappeared, so we figured if one of us took her to the celebration while the others attack the base, it would keep our secret under wraps," Trowa informed the pilots.

Heero opened his mouth, but Quatre cut him off. "I was going to take her," he said with a smile, "but now, it seems like it would be more appropriate if you do that. If you want to help, you can still investigate at the celebration. It´s supposed to attract all kinds of politicians from all over the Earth and the colonies."

Heero nodded. "Mission accepted, but if you need help, call me," he stated.

~*~*~*~*~

"I´ll infiltrate the base this time," Trowa volunteered through the vid-com as the four Gundams headed for the base in Providence.

Quatre frowned. "Is it better to have more than one person go in?" he replied.

"No, if there´s something similar to what Heero encountered, losing one pilot is better than losing two," Trowa reasoned.

"Can we find a way to contact you inside so we don´t cut it as close as Heero did?" Duo said.

Quatre nodded. "If you can carry that communicator with you, we´ll be able to contact you," he informed them, indicating the black palm-sized device that looked like a walkie-talkie.

Trowa nodded and turned off the link between their Gundams. Another couple of minutes passed before they reached the base. This time, the four guys had a battle plan. Heavyarms fired a few missiles, destroying the five suits guarding the door to the base. Immediately, this attracted the other mobile suits´ attention. A flock of them headed towards where the Gundams were hiding. Trowa took this opportunity to sneak around to the other side of the base, quickly and quietly cutting up the few that remained on that side. He brought out the plans to the base and reviewed them in his memory once again. He had already looked at them more than a few times before the mission started. Nodding to himself, the silent boy cut through the door to the base, grabbed the communicator and some explosives, and headed inside. Surprisingly, there were no soldiers. But Trowa was careful none the less. He navigated the twisting corridors, planting explosives around. Soon, he found the control room. Quickly, he downloaded the information he needed and grabbed the disc, pausing for a second for an alarm. Nothing. Then, the faint beeping of his communicator ran off.

"Trowa!" Quatre´s voice called out. "Hurry up! A large number of mobile suits just rose out of some platforms around the base!"

_That´s what I triggered,_ Trowa thought grimly as he ran through the corridors to the entrance. _And all the guards must have been getting ready in their mobile suits._ It was easier to get out than to get in since he didn´t have to plant bombs and figure out where to go. When he reached the door, he found that a few mobile suits surrounded his Gundam, trying to find a way of capturing it. Trowa pressed himself against the wall and brought out the communicator. "Guys," he started, "mobile suits surrounding my Gundam. One of you needs to distract them."

"I´ll be right at it, buddy!" Duo´s voice came through seconds before Trowa saw the buster shield take out one suit. This was enough for the other suits´ attention to be diverted elsewhere, and enough time for Trowa to jump into the cockpit of Heavyarms. He opened fire and took out the surrounding mobile suits.

"We need to retreat!" Quatre´s voice came over the vid-com.

"Retreat?!" Wufei cried out indignantly.

"We can´t take all of these out without Wing Zero!" Quatre said.

"Yea," Duo agreed, "And we´re supposed to meet up with Heero and Usagi in half an hour!"

"Get ready, guys," Trowa said, seconds before firing off all his missiles. A huge smokescreen resulted from the explosions, and the Gundams took the opportunity to leave without being detected. As soon as they were far away enough, Trowa detonated the bombs he planted inside the base.

"Whoo-hoo!" Duo cheered. "Now, let´s go before they come after us!"

~*~*~*~*~

"So what does Trowa do in the circus?" Usagi asked Heero as she dragged him to the large circus tent for the performance. "Wait, let me guess. An acrobat?"

Heero shook his head. He had to admit he´d actually had fun today. Usagi´s energy had been contagious. She´d taken him to play every single game there was. Among some of the games, he had ended up winning a balloon in the shape of a cat at a discus throwing game, a neon green alien toy at a ring toss game, and a stuffed rabbit the size of Usagi herself at a target shooting game. Heero hadn´t wanted any of the prizes he´d won. What was he supposed to do with them anyway? So, Usagi had taken them and given them to some children who were standing around. The only one she kept was the rabbit, which she said was her favourite. Then, they´d gone on every ride there was, including the teacups and the merry-go-round, which Heero found absolutely pitiable. Usagi had pigged out at one of the food stands, and now, they were on their way to see the circus and meet up with the rest of the guys. In addition, Relena was off Heero´s back and away at a peace negotiation on the colony X-18999. If he didn´t have to worry about how the mission went, Heero would say it had been one of the best days of his life.

(AN: I know I made it sound like an amusement park or something, but they had to do SOMETHING. *sigh* Well, I´ve been to some celebrations where they bring in rides and game booths, okay? So sue me. . .wait, don´t do that!)

"A lion tamer? No, wait, I can´t get a mental picture of that," Usagi added to herself.

"You won´t guess," Heero replied.

Usagi was about to retort when Heero silenced her by putting a finger on her lips. "The show is going to start," he whispered. Usagi smiled at him and turned her attention to the center of the ring. She laughed at the clowns, clapped for the bareback riders, and cheered for the acrobats. She was having fun, and Heero had been surprisingly attentive all day. Finally, the ringmaster announced the last act, a knife throwing act. From the center of the ring, two spotlights appeared. A girl with wavy light-brown hair stood under one, and a guy with a mask and brown hair stood under the other. Usagi gasped slightly and squeezed Heero´s hand. "Trowa´s a clown? In the knife throwing act?" she hissed softly, not wanting to disturb the people around them.

Heero looked at her and smirked. "I told you. You wouldn´t have guessed," he answered.

Usagi smacked him playfully in the arm and turned to watch Trowa. It was then that Heero noticed three tall figures standing at the opposite end of the circus tent. He narrowed his eyes. They were wearing business suits and he didn´t like the feeling he was getting from just watching them. Gently, he pried Usagi´s hand from his arm and whispered, "I have to go do something."

Usagi opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but Heero had already left. She frowned worriedly, wondering what could be the problem.

Heero took out two of the three men with quick kicks to their heads. The last one pulled out a knife, glaring at him, but Heero merely pulled out his gun. "Omae o korosu," he said, before kicking the knife out of the man´s hand and hitting him in the head with the end of his gun. The knife clattered harmlessly onto the floor and the man dropped to the ground, unconscious. He didn´t want to kill them in case he was mistaken. He searched the three men and found ids on all of them that had the name _Barton Foundation_. Heero frowned slightly. He knew Trowa wasn´t his friend´s real name, but maybe he knew something about this. The applause from the crowd broke his train of thought, and he realized that he had to go back to Usagi quickly. He tucked the three cards in his pocket and turned to run back down.

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi stood leaning on the balcony of her dorm. Behind her, Heero had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, his chin resting on her head. They had just gotten back from the celebration. Heero had a talk with the other guys and they had decided to exchange information the next day for the sake of exhaustion. Now, they were all just relaxing in their dorms. Usagi slowly turned from the view to face Heero, giving him a brilliant smile. "Heero," she started, "I want to tell you that I had a lot of fun today. Thank you so much for taking me."

"My pleasure," Heero murmured before pulling her close to him and kissing her softly on the lips. "I enjoyed it too."

"Really?" Usagi asked. At Heero´s nod, she added, "I´m so glad!"

Heero smiled at her, a real smile, not the fake polite kind, not the smirk she usually got. "I´m glad too," he said softly. He was actually feeling what he claimed. For once in his life, he was happy.

Despite Usagi´s radiant smile, Heero observed that her eyelids were drooping. "You´re tired," he stated, "You need some sleep." He started to lead her back to her room.

"But I don´t want this day to end," Usagi muttered, her legs loosing strength as she slowly fell asleep on Heero´s shoulder. He smiled again, picking her up and carrying her to her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"I don´t either," he confessed to the already asleep Usagi. "Because this had been the happiest day I could remember."

Gently, he closed the door behind him, going to catch some sleep himself. If another war was about to break out, he was going to need it.

~*~*~*~*~

Sunlight streamed through Usagi´s window, but that wasn´t the reason she woke up. Someone was calling her. "Seraphina! Seraphina! Wake up," the voice called softly.

Usagi bolted upright in her bed. Only they used that name. She turned towards the window to find a woman with long dark green hair, half done up in a bun, and garnet coloured eyes. 

"Pluto?" she said aloud, not even remembering to be quiet at seven o´clock in the morning.

*********************************************************************

End of Chapter 6.

AN: Yea, you probably want to kill me right now. Am I right? *yawn* It´s late, so I´m going to keep this short. REVIEW before you steal Heero´s gun to kill me. *yawn* Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 7: Background Information

Angel in Disguise by Comet

Angel in Disguiseby Comet~Princess

Disclaimer: Geez, don´t you people get tired of this? I´ve already said I don´t own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing seven times. What makes you think I´ll start owning it now?

AN: I want to clear up a few things for people. First, all Usagi knows about Heero is what Jupiter and Pluto told her. She doesn´t know about him and the rest of the guys being Gundam pilots. . .as of the end of the last chapter. Second, as you can tell by the chapter title, a lot of things will be explained in this chapter. Please don´t assume the characters know more than what is written on paper, or in this case, computer screen. You´ll just confuse yourself.

Warnings: Heero is OOC and I have a feeling you guys are going to be upset with me for this chapter. Just be reassured that it´s not over yet. This is kind of a boring and depressing chapter. You´ve been warned. ^_^

SilverRay : Are you trying to tell me something? ^_^ Well, it´s out about half a week early!

the Desert Fox: Gomen nasai. There´s still about a third of the story to go, and I usually leave my endings a little open, so I don´t know if that´s going to happen. I´ll consider it though.

Cheska: I don´t know how it´s going to end either! LOL! I´ll have to work it out sometime, ne?

Timeframe: Starts at around October of A.C. 196. You´ll have to remember this at various points in this chapter.

Now, let´s see what Pluto wants. . .

****************************************************************

Chapter 7 - Background Information

****************************************************************

Heero awoke very early the morning after the peace celebration. He needed to find some information on the _Barton Foundation_ that he had saw on those men´s ids the day before. Turning on his laptop, he started clicking away on the keys and hacking into files. Soon, he found a list of Bartons. He scanned the list quickly. The entire family was deceased except for three: a Trowa Barton, a Dekim Barton, and a Mariemeia Barton.

"The Barton Foundation," Heero murmured to himself as he read the three profiles. Mariemeia was apparently Trowa´s niece, but he knew that his friend wasn´t the real Trowa Barton. _I´m going to have to ask him about this,_ he thought to himself. A familiar voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Pluto?" he heard Usagi said.

Heero frowned slightly. Why was she calling to a planet? He got up from his desk and was about to knock on her door to ask what was wrong when he heard another voice speak.

~*~*~*~*~

"Good morning, Seraphina," Pluto greeted, "How are you doing so far?"

"Um. . . really good, Pluto," Usagi managed to stutter out. "Uh. . . what are you doing here?"

"I am here to tell you that you must return now," Pluto answered softly, knowing very well what Usagi had been doing, being the time guardian.

Usagi shook her head, her hair flying in every direction. "No!" she replied, tears threatening to fall. "Please let me stay, just a little while more?"

"I can´t," Pluto said. "Your mission was to help the Chosen Warrior, better known to you now as Heero Yuy, regain his humanity. Now that it´s done, you must come home. That is the way things are supposed to happen, according to the timeline."

"But I-" Usagi started.

"I know," Pluto interrupted. "I know. But you still cannot stay here."

Usagi remained silent. What was she supposed to say? Pluto knew that she was in love with him, but that appears to be of little concern to her. Usagi bit her lip. "Can I at least say goodbye?" she asked softly.

Pluto nodded. "Yes, but you may wish you didn´t do that after," she answered before disappearing as abruptly as she appeared.

Usagi sighed before getting out of bed and changing out of her pyjamas. She wondered briefly if her and Heero would still be a possibility if she told him everything. Then, she decided against it. _It won´t be fair to him at all,_ she thought with a pang of guilt at her own selfish wants. She took a deep breath and headed for the kitchen to make some breakfast. It was still really early, too early for any normal person to be up on a weekend, which is why she was very surprised to find Heero sitting at the kitchen table. There was nothing cooking, nothing on the table, and Heero was doing nothing but glaring at her with his emotionless eyes.

"Good morning, Heero," she greeted, attempting her best to be cheerful. "How come you´re up so early?"

"I could ask you the same," Heero replied, his voice cold.

Noting his mood, Usagi asked carefully, "What´s wrong?"

"Don´t play games with me, Usagi, Seraphina, or whatever your name is," Heero said.

Usagi paled at the name he called her. How did he know that name?

Reading her question in her eyes, Heero answered, "I overhead your conversation." He stood up and whipped out his gun. "Who are you really and who do you work for?"

"Please, Heero, listen to me!" Usagi pleaded.

"No," Heero said, his voice deadly calm. "Maybe I don´t want to listen to you anymore." A streak of sadness passed through his eyes. But it was gone as quickly as it came. "I thought you were different, that you actually cared about a cold-blooded person like me. But I was wrong. You were different, because you´re the only person who´s ever played me like a pawn in a chess game," he accused.

Usagi´s eyes filled with tears. "Is that what you really think?" she asked softly, her voice shaking.

"Does it matter to you?" Heero replied. "You played your part. Go back to where you came from. You can tell them that you completed your mission."

Usagi´s tears fell from her eyes. She felt like he had just taken out her heart and ripped it to shreds. Seeing her heartbroken tears and hearing her sobs, Heero was tempted to just hold her, tell her he was sorry, that he was wrong in accusing her, but the soldier in him wouldn´t allow it. His years of training refused to let him. Taking one last look at him, Usagi whispered, "Goodbye." And she ran out of the dorm, the door slamming shut behind her with finality.

Heero sat back down in his chair, putting his gun away and burying his face in his arms. Hearing that goodbye and the slamming of the door made him feel like his heart had been cut open. It hurt a lot, and he didn´t know why. It hurt more than all the training he´d endured as a child. Heck, it hurt more than the time he almost died self-detonating Wing Gundam. _Life is such an ironic façade,_ he thought with bitterness. He´d suppressed his emotions all his life because he didn´t want them to interfere with his missions. Now, the one time he actually let himself care about someone, it turned out that it had been her mission. He sighed out loud. Dr. J was right. Emotions got in the way. _But no one told me they hurt like hell,_ he thought. "Usagi Tsukino," he murmured, and suddenly, he wanted to smack himself. He had known to search for Barton, but not for Usagi´s last name. He needed to know more about her family. Walking back to his room, Heero opened another window and started a search. There was no family information, just a really old newspaper article. _Whatever, better than nothing at all,_ he thought as he clicked on it. Heero skimmed the article quickly. Apparently, the Tsukinos were a family of scientists. In A.C. 180, the entire lab blew up due to some experiment gone wrong. (AN: Yes, it can happen.) The only member of the family who survived was a baby who was barely a month old.

"Usagi," Heero muttered to himself. "But what happened to her after that?" Something was nudging him in the back of his mind, and he knew it´d give him the answer. He quickly replayed the entire morning in his head. _Seraphina_, he answered himself. That was what that lady called her. Heero blinked. Wait a second. How did that woman get in and out of the dorm without him noticing anyway? "Not important right now," he said to himself as he searched for anyone with the name 'Seraphina.´ It was a rare name. It shouldn´t be that hard to find. He was right. There was only one record of anyone with that name. A girl named Seraphina Hikari. As soon as the profile came up, Heero knew he´d hit the nail on the head. He would recognize the picture of the silver-haired girl and her sparkling blue eyes anywhere. He read the information quickly, and blinked. "What?!" he grumbled in a very un-Heero-like manner. He read it a second time before printing out the profile and walking to Trowa´s room.

~*~*~*~*~

Duo chatted a mile a minute as he ate his breakfast with Trowa. Quatre had taken Wufei and gone to the Preventers´ Headquarters with him, not wanting to leave the Chinese boy alone with Duo in case he would find one dead pilot when he came back. So, now, Trowa was reading the newspaper and tuning out Duo while he talked on and on about cream pies. He stopped when he heard a knock on the door.

Trowa looked up from the headline news. "Must be Heero," he concluded before getting up to open the door. As soon as it was open, a piece of paper got shoved into Trowa´s face.

"Tell me I´m reading this wrong," Heero commanded in monotone.

Duo´s head popped out from the kitchen door. "You´re reading it wrong," he said.

Heero glared at him. Trowa took the piece of paper off his face, shut the door behind Heero, and led him to the kitchen while he scanned the profile. He read it once, blinked, read it a second time, and blinked again.

"You sure this is right?" he asked Heero, who had helped himself to a cup of coffee.

Growing impatient, Duo grabbed the piece of paper from Trowa and read it himself. "So? This is Usagi and she has a different name. So what?" he said. "It looks normal otherwise. Name, sex, date of birth, place of birth, date of death, hair colour, eye-" Duo stopped abruptly. "Date of death?" he asked aloud.

"October of A.C. 195 when the colony she was living on was blown up," Heero answered.

"Wouldn´t that mean she´s been dead for over a year? But we only met her two months ago! What?!" Duo exclaimed, waving the piece of paper around. (AN: Thanks to key, who asked awhile back whether or not Usagi´s dead. You inspired me about Usagi-chan´s background. ^_^)

Heero looked at Trowa. "You´re the one that believes in the supernatural and afterlife," he said.

"Afterlife?! You mean she´s a ghost?!" Duo yelled.

"I don´t believe in THAT," Trowa answered calmly. "I´m interested in it, and even so, only in the Gods."

"So she´s a goddess," Duo concluded.

"Stop jumping to conclusions, Duo," Trowa said. He turned to Heero. "Are you absolutely sure this is her?"

"If you know someone else with silver hair and those blue eyes, you can tell me now," Heero replied, crossing his arms.

Duo and Trowa both shook their heads. "How did you find this?" Trowa asked Heero. He had always felt that something wasn´t quite right with Usagi, but he had never come across this. Certainly, the name was part of the reason, but how would Heero know that name?

"Overheard someone calling her by that name," Heero answered.

"Who?" Duo questioned.

"Hn," Heero grunted.

"So Usagi was a code name?" Trowa asked.

Heero shook his head and gave a very brief history of the Tsukinos.

"So she got adopted into another family after and they changed her name?" Duo asked.

Heero grunted an affirmative.

"Maybe the record´s wrong," Trowa said. Sure, he was interested in the supernatural, but that didn´t mean he believed it. Still, it would explain a lot about Usagi if she did come from the heavens or whatnot.

Heero shrugged. It was a possibility, but the records stated that she had been on the colony the day it was blown up, and they had no reason to lie. "I have a favour to ask of you, Trowa," Heero added.

Trowa looked up. Heero rarely asked for favours. "What do you need?" he inquired.

"What do you know about the 'Chosen Warrior´ ?" Heero asked.

"Huh?" Duo cut in. "Are you okay, Heero? Wouldn´t a chosen warrior be a guy who was elected to fight or something?"

Heero glared at his comrade. "Omae o korosu if you don´t shut up right now," he threatened.

Duo snapped his mouth shut. There was something about the way Heero had said that this time that made Duo believe his friend would actually carry out the threat if he didn´t comply.

Trowa stared at Heero for a moment before answering. "It´s a myth, or prophecy, or a tradition among the Gods. I´ve only read it once. As far as I remember, a person is selected by the Gods to fight for the Earth and its people. That person rarely finds out he or she was picked. They´re supposed to have superior combat skills and a higher survival rate. They´re also supposed to be able to sense magic," Trowa informed them.

Duo blinked. "Sure, whatever. Who believes this stuff anyway?" he muttered. "You guys are way too weird. I´m going to get some chocolate."

A couple of minutes after Duo has left the dorm, Heero spoke up. "How are they supposed to sense magic?"

"I have no idea," Trowa admitted. "I would guess it´s just a sixth sense."

"The profile isn´t wrong then," Heero concluded.

"What?" Trowa asked, surprised despite the fact that he wasn´t showing it.

"I´ve had weird sensations at random times during the past couple of months. A few times the day Usagi arrived, just before Wufei attacked me about sandwiches on her first day of school, among a few," Heero answered. "If what I overhead and what you say is true, then I´ll say she was using magic when I felt it. I just assumed it was a premonition about the rebels before," he finished.

"Are you telling me Usagi is a supernatural being and you´re the so-called Chosen Warrior?" Trowa asked.

Heero nodded. "That´s what the woman Usagi was talking to called me," he confessed.

"What happened anyway?" Trowa questioned, knowing he was missing a large part of the puzzle Heero had laid out for him.

"I´d rather not talk about it," Heero replied, looking at Trowa meaningfully. "Don´t bring it up with the others either. All you need to know is that she´s gone."

Trowa twitched, but refrained himself from asking any more questions. It was obvious that Heero would tell him if he wanted to, and that whatever had occurred, he was upset that Usagi had left. Trowa nodded, accepting his friend´s decision.

~*~*~*~*~

"So, we cracked the code on the disc and found a detailed description of the computer system of the base at Wincara, which is supposed to be their headquarters," Quatre finished.

The guys were sitting around Heero´s dorm, exchanging information on the last mission. Heero had displayed no reaction what-so-ever at the trap with the mobile suits his friends had encountered. But his information on the Barton Foundation triggered quite a reaction from his comrades. Trowa had proceeded to explain that he had been Nanashi, an ordinary engineer who was working on the construction of Heavyarms. The real Trowa Barton had been a member of the Barton Foundation and had wanted to proceed with the original Operation Meteor. The scientists had disagreed and shot him. Nanashi had then proposed to them that he could take over Trowa Barton´s identity and keep their crime under wraps. That was how he became the pilot of Heavyarms.

"What do you know about Mariemeia?" Heero asked. Since his talk with Trowa that morning, he had tried to push all thoughts of Usagi away from his stubborn memory. A mission in progress was the best distraction. None of the guys had brought up Usagi, not even when he suggested using his dorm room as the meeting place. As far as Heero knew, Trowa had informed them of her departure and warned them not to bring it up around him at all.

"About as much as you," Trowa replied. "She´s the real Trowa´s niece and he bragged once that she would rule the Earth."

Heero narrowed his eyes, but Quatre was the first to speak up. "We shouldn´t jump to conclusions just because he said that. Besides, we don´t even know if the Barton Foundation is behind the recent rebellion or whether they´ve changed in the past years," he reasoned.

"Yea," Duo agreed. "We should do what we can for now."

"That means attacking that base," Wufei imputed.

"The computer system is apparently a double mainframe, which means you need two people to decode the file at the same time," Quatre explained. "It´s your routine mission. Get the disc and blow up the base." (AN: Remember the James Bond movie Goldeneye, where you need two keys to turn simultaneously to activate the computer program? Kind of like that.)

"Mission accepted," Heero said in monotone and got up to go to the hangar, not bothering to wait for the others.

As soon as the door shut, Quatre turned to Trowa. "He was actually happy for the past couple of days, and now it´s back to no emotions at all. What happened between him and Usagi?" he asked worriedly.

"I really don´t know," Trowa answered.

"He was asking weirdo questions this morning too," Duo blurted out.

Trowa shot Duo a look and Wufei muttered, "Onnas just make you weak."

"You may think so," Quatre replied softly, "but I think he would rather have her back."

"How would you know, Winner? You heard as much as I did," Wufei retorted.

Quatre pressed a hand to his heart. "I feel it, the pain in his heart," he said.

Duo´s eyes widened. "Are you telling me Perfect Soldier is in love with Usagi?" he asked incredulously. Despite the fact that they didn´t know whether or not that was her name, the guys had grown used to using it, which is why they still called her Usagi.

"I don´t know," Quatre replied. "The only person who can answer that is Heero himself."

"I so knew Heero wasn´t a normal person," Duo grumbled. At his three comrades´ questioning stares, he explained, "It would figure that the one person Heero falls in love is either a ghost or a goddess."

~*~*~*~*~

Seraphina hugged the giant stuffed bunny to her as she cried. She had gone back to the dorm after she knew Heero had left to retrieve it. It wasn´t as though he´d want it back, and she needed to have something of his close to her. She was sitting in the gardens. Flowers were blooming all around her. They came in all types and colours, but right now, they may as well be black and white. Someone clearing their throat interrupted her crying fest. She whirled around to find Pluto looking at her sympathetically.

"Are you alright?" the time guardian asked carefully.

Seraphina shook her head. "I´ll never be alright," she whispered hoarsely.

"I´m sorry, Seraphina," Pluto said softly.

"I knew I shouldn´t fall in love with him, but I did anyway," Seraphina replied. "Don´t be sorry."

A moment of silence passed where Pluto didn´t know what to say to the young angel. It was Seraphina that voiced her thoughts first. "Don´t you and Jupiter need to punish me?" she asked.

"We can´t do that," Pluto replied.

Seraphina looked up into her friend´s eyes. "Why not? Didn´t I break a rule?"

"It´s forbidden for immortals to fall in love with mortals if it was not supposed to happen according to the timeline. You merely did what Fate set out for you to do," Pluto said.

"Wait a second!" Seraphina exclaimed. "Are you saying that I was supposed to fall in love with Heero?"

Pluto nodded. "You still had control over yourself, but the truth is, there was no other way for him to regain his humanity. Fate wanted to him to live a normal life and break down the barriers he´d put up around himself, and the only being who could have done that for it was you. You intrigued the Chosen Warrior like no mortal could, as you have affected many of us here. That was why you were selected by Jupiter and myself to do this task. You and him falling in love was part of the necessary process," she explained.

Seraphina sat in open-mouthed shock. Her eyes were glazed for a minute before they started snapping with fury. "So I was a chess piece in this life-size game board as well," she said, not even realizing that she had used Heero´s analogy. She turned to Pluto. "Can I be with him?" she asked, hoping that there was at least one good card in this cruel hand that Fate had dealt her.

"The timeline says it will not happen," Pluto supplied.

"And you knew all this? But you still sent me down there?" Seraphina asked.

"I´m sorry, Seraphina, but the timeline must be followed," Pluto replied.

Seraphina stood up, glaring down at the woman. "Screw Fate and screw the timeline!" she said angrily. "I don´t care what you and Jupiter do to me! The only thing that matters is Heero and I´ll make damn sure that he´s safe and happy if it´s the last thing I do!" That said, Seraphina stomped off to the pathway to Earth.

"Seraphina, you cannot be with him because he will age as you will not. How can that be fair to him? Seeing you at sixteen when he is sixty," Pluto called out. She knew this angel´s weakness, and she knew she must stop Seraphina from messing with what was set out to happen.

Seraphina´s steps faltered. She stopped in the middle of the pathway and closed her eyes. Maybe she can´t be with him, but she said she´ll make sure HE was happy and safe, not herself. Without another glance at Pluto, she continued on her way.

Pluto watched her retreating back with sorrow. "I´m sorry, Seraphina, but your love with the Chosen Warrior cannot happen," she murmured before leaving for the time gate.

In the shadow, a blond haired, blue eyed figure stepped out into the light. She had wanted to cheer up her best friend when she saw Pluto come by, so she had ducked behind one of the many trees around the garden. She had seen and heard the entire conversation. "You´re wrong, Pluto," she whispered. "True love is stronger than any power Fate and your timeline has over any being´s life. You may be the time guardian, but I am the Goddess of Love."

~*~*~*~*~

"So, who´s going in this time?" Duo asked cheerfully over the vid-com.

"I´m taking care of the suits," Wufei replied, indicating that he was not going to be hacking into the computer system.

"I will," Heero said.

"Be careful, Heero," Quatre replied. "After the last two bases, I have a really bad feeling about this one."

Heero shrugged. So what? If he died, he died. Maybe that would even be better. If the afterlife existed, he could at least be with the one person he cared about. He didn´t really know what was wrong with him. When he had found out that he had been her mission, he had been angry, with her or with himself, he didn´t know. A little of both, he supposed. She had lied to him, or concealed the truth was a little more accurate, but he guessed that he was more upset with the fact that he had been so careless about who she was and what she was doing. He didn´t even clue in that something was wrong after she had tried to set him up with Relena, for God´s sake. He had been totally intrigued and protective of the beautiful girl, and he was supposed to be the Perfect Soldier. He hated himself for caring, but he can´t stop caring either, no matter how much he tried. She didn´t know it, but he had already forgiven her. And he´d give his life to have her back, pathetic as it may seem.

"We need someone else to go in too," Trowa reminded them.

"The person who´s closest to me will come with me," Heero commanded.

Duo, Trowa, and Quatre nodded while Wufei promised himself to stay far away from Heero. He preferred beating the crap out of mobile suits to waiting for some information to download. Suddenly, as though the enemy knew they were coming, the five Gundams were attacked by multiple missiles, courtesy of the Wincara base. The Gundams dispersed and moved in to attack. They soon found out why this base was the headquarters. The mobile suits were stronger and much more organized, the pilots better than those at the other bases. Even though the Gundams were physically stronger, they were greatly outnumbered.

The new enemy mobile suits vaguely resembled Heavyarms. It had a double gatling gun on one arm and missile launchers on its shoulders. The colour was a dull green. (AN: We know this as the Serpent. ^_^)

Wing Zero used the twin buster rifle to take down about ten suits before throwing it aside. It consumed a lot of energy and took a long time to charge. It drew its beam saber and proceeded to take them down in close combat. Deathscythe Hell slashed a couple with its scythe while Altron used its trident. The suits, however, seemed to be stronger than the Leos and the Taurus. The Gundams´ attacks didn´t blow the suits up and Duo voiced this observation through the vid-com.

"They´re made of Neo-Titanium," Quatre answered, reading the analysis from Sandrock´s computer. "They´re stronger than the ones we´ve faced in the past."

"Change of plans," Heero ordered. "Lower the numbers before we go into the base."

Quatre agreed. "We´re already outnumbered as it is."

It was easier said than done though. Heavyarms was steadily running out of ammunition, and Sandrock was taking damage from the multiple missile attacks. Altron and Wing Zero both appeared to be on rampages, just taking out whatever suits they wanted.

"Energy level lowering," Heero announced as the beam on his Gundam´s beam saber faded away.

As the Serpents moved in to attack the seemingly disabled Wing Zero, the beam saber started glowing again, except this time, it was silver instead of green. Heero blinked before snapping back into soldier mode. He slashed through a fair amount of the mobile suits in his way and surprisingly, they blew up this time.

Duo´s eyes widened. "Hey Heero! Want to tell me what you just did?" he asked as he tried frantically to reserve his own Gundam´s energy.

Instead of answering Duo´s question, Heero grabbed the communicator and jumped out of the cockpit into the base. "Are you coming?" he asked Duo through the little black device.

Duo looked around and noted that he was the closest person to the base, next to Heero. He sighed and jumped down, following Heero down the twisting halls, knocking out guards along the way.

"You sure they´ll be able to handle it?" Duo questioned.

Heero glared at his comrade before answering, "We have some extra help. They´ll be fine."

Duo paused. "Huh?" he asked.

Heero didn´t bother to reply as they barged into the control room, shooting down the five guards inside. "You take that one," he commanded as he seated himself at the opposite computer and started to type. Duo mumbled something about anti-social, trigger-happy perfect soldiers before following Heero´s example. Minutes later, the information was downloaded onto a disc. An alarm ran out and metal bars came crashing down around the doorway, efficiently locking the two pilots in the room. Duo ran to the bars and tried to pry them open. He swore when he realized it was impossible.

"Don´t waste your efforts," Heero replied from the computer. "It´s Neo-Titanium. We can´t get out."

"How do you know that?" Duo asked.

Heero pointed to the computer screen, where a message read: _The bars are made of the same material as the mobile suits you fought. Don´t bother to break out. Goodbye, Gundam pilots._

"How can you be so calm?! This base will self-destruct in five minutes!" Duo yelled.

Heero stood up and went to the computer Duo was using. "We knew from the start it was a trap," he answered. "The important thing is getting this information out to Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei." He contacted Quatre on the communicator, summarizing their situation as he opened a line between the computer he was using and the one inside Sandrock. Duo, meanwhile, had calmed down and was trying to deactivate the self-destruct through a second computer.

"We´ll come get you!" Quatre´s voice ran out desperately through the communicator.

"I think you have your own troubles," Heero replied. As the information completely transferred to Quatre, Heero added, "I´m going to destroy Wing Zero so the enemy doesn´t get to it. Hurry up and get out of here." Quatre was about to reply, but Heero cut the line off.

"There´s a complex five-way lock on it," Duo announced.

Heero nodded. "They figured we wouldn´t all come in," he said, standing up from his seat and taking out Wing Zero´s self-destruction device.

Duo looked at his friend and took out the one to Deathscythe Hell. "We may not get out, but they won´t get to the Gundams," he said firmly. Then, as an effort to lighten the mood, he added slyly to Heero, "Sorry you never got to see her again."

Much to Duo´s surprise, Heero smirked as he looked at the timer on the computer. "I already have."

As the timer reached zero, both boys pressed the switch to destroy their Gundams as the base blew up around them.

**********************************************************************

End of Chapter 7.

AN: Told you it was boring and depressing. Anywho, don´t forget to REVIEW! It´s greatly appreciated by us authors, in case you didn´t know. Um. . .yea, that´s it for now. *runs behind Heero* Hii-chan, they´re trying to kill me! Ah!_ _


	9. Chapter 8: Supernatural Interference

Angel in Disguise by Comet

Angel in Disguiseby Comet~Princess

Disclaimer: Sailormoon and Gundam Wing belong to people who can actually draw, and considering the best of my artistic abilities are stick figures, you can probably guess that the owner is not me. =P

AN: Hey! Be proud of me! Early chapter again! Honestly, how many of you thought he was dead? I´m curious now after I read the reviews. *readers chucking fruits* Hey! I´m just wondering, okay? Geez!

Warnings: Heero is OOC. Some may argue that Duo is OOC at one point in this chapter, but I disagree. Duo-kun can be serious when he wants to be. In addition, Heero IS his best friend. Another thing is for the really sensitive Relena fans. Duo makes two comments that you might find offensive, but I don´t even consider them bashing. I just think it´s funny.

Aidenn Legacy, Cheska: You´ll find out what he means in this chapter. I explain it a little more clearly.

Sky, Koneko-chan, siren: I hate cliffhangers too, except when I´m writing them. *grins maniacally*

Luna the Lune: Arigato for your kind compliment. I´m actually planning on finishing this fic before the summer is over, so you can rest assured that you won´t be hanging for too long.

Uranus2000: Well, don´t worry, the enemy is revealed in the first ten lines of this chapter, but if you´ve seen Endless Waltz, you should already know who the enemy is. ^_~ And the reason why I don´t have them all lovey-dovey all the time is because I´m trying to make it believable. ´How would the characters act if this really happened´ kind of thing. Hope that helped a little.

Timeframe: It´s getting old typing this, but whatever. Starts October A.C. 196, moving into Endless Waltz.

Yea, yea, I probably gave away what happened to Heero and Duo (Hey! You people forgot about him!) with the AN, but I´m still going to have to write it.

******************************************************************

Chapter 8 - Supernatural Interference

******************************************************************

"Two Gundam pilots and two Gundams are down," a soldier reported to a tall man with a beard.

"Good," the man replied. "I was hoping to take down more, but this will have to do. There is no better opportunity than now to put the plan into action."

A girlish giggle filled the air. "Yes, Dekim," the young girl replied. "After all, today is the last day Miss Relena will be on this colony."

The man named Dekim nodded in agreement and turned to the soldier. "On Miss Mariemeia´s command, have Vice-Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian kidnapped from the peace negotiation today," he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" came a chorus of replies from the soldiers around the room.

(AN: Who did you expect? It´s Endless Waltz, after all. ^_^)

~*~*~*~*~

Duo slowly opened his eyes to when he felt someone shaking his shoulder. He was met by his comrade´s Prussian blue ones. Immediately, Duo gave his friend a bear hug.

"I thought they separated people when they died or something, Heero! I´m so glad I´m going to have a friend even in the afterlife!" he babbled.

Heero pried Duo´s hands off him and pushed him away. "Braided baka, we´re not dead," he informed the other boy.

"We´re not?" Duo asked, looking around him. He could see the fading away of a silver coloured dome around himself and Heero. He also noticed the dust around him, the smell of burnt metal within a fifty meter radius of them, the destroyed forms of Wing Zero and Deathscythe, and the fire around the trees off to one side. "Well, I suppose the heavens are better looking than this, so we´re probably not dead," he muttered.

Heero stood up and scanned the area around them. Where was she? He knew she was there. He saw her hiding among the trees before he went into the base. That train of thoughts made him pause. Wait a second, didn´t that mean she knew they were Gundam pilots? "Supernatural indeed," he mumbled.

"Hey Heero!" Duo´s voice brought him back to reality. "How did we survive?"

Heero shot Duo a look. "Usagi," he answered in monotone.

Duo rolled his eyes. "Okay, buddy, the question was how did we survive, not who you´re currently thinking about," he said.

Heero glared at his braided friend. "I heard you the first time. And the answer is Usagi helped us," he clarified.

Duo blinked. "Earth to Heero. She´s not even here!" he replied.

"She was, before we went into the base," Heero retorted.

"Alright, then how exactly did she know we were in trouble and how did she help us?" Duo challenged.

"I don´t know how she knew, but the silver dome around us blocked off the explosion," Heero answered.

"Oh yea, that thing!" Duo exclaimed. "How did that thing show up anyway?"

"Magic," Heero muttered.

Duo´s eyes widened. "Heero, you´re supposed to be the most realistic out of us. Don´t tell me now that you´ve gone insane and started believing all that crap about supernatural powers and-" he paused, noticing Heero´s death glare and gun that was now pointed in his direction. Duo gulped. "Soooo," he said carefully, "what are we going to do now?"

"Back to the base," Heero replied. "We´ll pretend to be dead. That way, we´ll be at an advantage since the enemy thinks we´re down two pilots."

Duo nodded. "Good plan, but can we call Quatre to pick us up? I don´t want to walk!" he whined.

"Fine," Heero said before opening a line to Quatre through the communicator. "Quatre, come in, it´s Heero."

"H-Heero?!" Quatre´s voice couldn´t have been more surprised if he tried.

"We´re not dead," Heero answered before his comrade could ask. "Duo and I will wait for you to pick us up. We´re in the area of the base."

"How?" Quatre asked. Two Gundam self-detonations and one self-destruct system on the base and they still lived?

"Long story," Heero replied. "Don´t let too many people know we´re alive."

"Right," Quatre said, picking up on Heero´s plan, "I´ll send a carrier right away," he added before cutting the line off.

~*~*~*~*~

Seraphina climbed into her bed, exhausted from the use of energy. So, Heero and his friends were the famous Gundam pilots that she heard about when she was on Earth. It made a lot of sense now, why the guys always seem to be hiding something from her. Not that she was angry, she hid something from them as well.

Mercury´s computer had been super useful in informing her of Heero´s background as well as his location. She had arrived in time to help him and Duo, and she was very grateful for that. She wondered if he saw her. His Gundam seemed to have looked in her direction, but she couldn´t tell whether or not he knew she was there. It had taken a considerable amount of energy to put up that shield around the two pilots and herself, and now, she was totally drained.

A soft knock on her door made her sit up groggily. "It´s unlocked," she said.

Pluto appeared in her room with avery stern look on her face. "Seraphina," she started, "you mustn´t do things that you are not supposed to. It will change the course of the timeline."

Seraphina laid back down. "So?" she asked.

Pluto walked over to the bed and glared down at the young angel. "The future will become unstable if you change things," she informed.

Seraphina rolled her eyes. "Well, my mental state is unstable now because of you trying to follow that stupid timeline, and I look normal in your eyes, so the future being unstable shouldn´t be too bad," she replied sarcastically.

Pluto stared at the usually sweet girl. "The timeline-" she started.

"Good God, Pluto!" Seraphina interrupted angrily, sitting up straight, her fatigue forgotten. "I don´t care about the timeline! I only want to make sure Heero is safe. I´ll do everything I can to help him, regardless of the consequences," she finished.

Pluto frowned. The timeline didn´t say anything about those pilots getting into the base, but now that Seraphina was interfering with it, the future had changed as well. "Why must you change the flow of time?" she asked.

Seraphina sighed. "I´m not trying to change it specifically, Pluto. All I´m doing is helping Heero, and if that changes the timeline, I´m sorry, but I won´t stop just because you asked," she replied calmly.

Pluto gave the angel a nod and left the room. She had to keep Seraphina from messing with the timeline anymore than she already has, but how?

~*~*~*~*~

Duo sat inside the cockpit of the carrier Quatre had sent. Heero sat beside him, staring off into nothingness. Rashid and a few of the Maguanacs were helping to load what was left of Wing Zero and Deathscythe Hell into the back.

"Hey Heero," Duo started, a sudden question forming in his mind, "how exactly do you feel about Usagi anyway?"

Heero snapped back into reality and turned to Duo. "I don´t know what you´re talking about," he replied.

Duo sighed. "It´s not that hard a question, buddy. All I´m asking is, what do you think of her?" he asked.

Heero became silent for a minute. "She´s different," he finally said.

Duo groaned. "No! That´s not what I´m asking you!" he said. "I already knew she was different, considering she´s been dead for about a year, she can use magic, and she´s either a ghost or a goddess!"

"Then what are you trying to say?" Heero asked in monotone.

Duo racked his brain. "Okay, I´ve tried to say this discreetly and it didn´t work, so I´ll put it bluntly," he muttered. "Are you in love with Usagi?"

Heero blinked. He knew he cared for her, but he never thought about loving her. What was love anyway? He knew what it was, theoretically, but he didn´t know what it felt like. "I don´t know what love is supposed to feel like," he repeated out loud for Duo.

The braided one cracked a smile. "Go figure. You´re the Perfect Soldier, after all," he replied. At Heero´s glare, he added, "Well, it´s a feeling that makes you all warm inside. You feel cared for, protected, happy, nice, among other things."

Heero frowned slightly. He could definitely check off everything on the list Duo had just given him. "Then, how do you know if you´re in love or not?" he asked.

Duo suddenly looked thoughtful. "Well, I can´t answer that. You just know, and it´s different for each person. I loved Sister Helen back at the Maxwell Church, but that was family love."

"What brought this on anyway?" Heero asked. It felt kind of weird, having a serious conversation with Duo of all people.

Duo shrugged. "Quatre mentioned that he felt the pain in your heart, so I was curious," he answered. After another minute, he added, "Back to question one, how do you feel around Usagi? Maybe if you told me, I´d be able to tell you whether or not I think you´re in love with her."

Heero shot Duo a look. Whatever, if Duo told other people, he could just deny everything. Or he could choose option two, put a bullet hole in the braided baka´s head. Yep, that sounds good too. He didn´t have anything to lose. "Everything you´ve just said and more," he started. "When she´s happy, I´m happy. When she´s sad, I´m sad. And now that she´s gone, I feel empty, like I´m missing a piece of myself." Heero stopped, suddenly feeling really strange, expressing the emotions that even he himself didn´t understand.

Duo whistled. "You are so gone over her!" he concluded.

Heero glared. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he said.

"It means I think you are in love with her to the point where your life matters less to you than her happiness," Duo explained, grinning at his best friend.

Heero became silent. Duo was just using a comparison, but he didn´t know how right he was. "Duo," he started, "if anyone else hears of this-"

"Yea, yea," Duo interrupted, "I´ll be dead. Don´t worry, I don´t plan to die at your gunpoint."

Just then, Rashid came into the cockpit. "It´s all done. Now, let´s go. Master Quatre is rather anxious to see you," he said with a smile.

"Great! Then, let´s get a move-on!" Duo exclaimed.

It took about half an hour for the carrier to reach the hangar at Peacecraft Academy. Heero and Duo were greeted by Quatre when they emerged from the carrier.

"However it is that you guys survived, I´m glad that you did," he said sincerely.

"Me too!" Duo chirped. "I´ll tell you what happened sometime, considering you probably won´t get anything out of him." He jabbed a finger in Heero´s direction.

Quatre nodded. "Let´s go inside. There´s few things we need to discuss," he informed.

As the guys walked along the catwalk that brought them level with the Gundams´ cockpits, Heero and Duo noticed that Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Altron had suffered a considerable amount of damage as well. A group of Maguanacs were around a table and a computer.

"We want to make some changes and modifications to the Gundams," Quatre began, "but there´s a few problems that we need to solve first."

"Explain," Heero commanded.

"First, there´s been a report that Miss Relena has been kidnapped from the peace negotiation she was attending on colony X-18999. It´s in the colony cluster L3, which is led by the Barton Foundation," Quatre explained.

"So, our hunch was right," Duo said.

"We don´t know yet," Quatre said, "but Trowa has gone there to investigate. He´s most likely undercover, considering Trowa. In addition, Sally Po from the Preventers has reported seeing Neo-Titanium in that area." Before Duo could interrupt again, Quatre continued, "Trowa will confirm anything we need for us. Currently, our job is to rescue Miss Relena."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Only Relena can get kidnapped at a PEACE negotiation," he muttered.

Heero nodded. "Mission accepted," he said. "Duo, we´re leaving tomorrow morning."

Duo made a face. "Can´t Quatre go? You know how I feel about her Highness," he said sarcastically.

Quatre shot Duo a look and added, "I have to supervise the repairs on our Gundams. As you can see, they´re all in rather horrible conditions and, according to the battle data I´ve gathered, our Gundams need to be faster, more accurate, and more powerful to have a real advantage over those new type of mobile suits. The problem is, we can´t quite figure out how to make these modifications."

Duo gave Quatre a pat on the back. "Don´t worry about it. I´m sure you´ll come up with something," he said. "But we need some way to get up to space."

Quatre was about to offer a carrier when Heero cut him off. "We´ll hijack something. It´ll be less identifiable," he suggested.

"And it´s probably his specialty too," Duo muttered. At Heero´s glare, he quickly changed the subject. "So, where´s Wu-man?"

"Wu-man, I mean Wufei, has gone to the Preventers´ Headquarters to sort out a few things about our recent missions," Quatre supplied.

"We need an excuse to give to the school too," Heero added.

Quatre smiled. "You forgot, Heero. Christmas vacation started a couple of days ago," he reminded the two boys.

Duo groaned. "Great. It´s Christmas, everyone´s out having fun, and I´m about to leave to rescue the Pacifist Princess," he mumbled.

A figure in the shadows stifled a giggle before turning to fly away, having thought of someone who can help her friends.

Heero´s head shot up to look at where the figure was standing a second ago. He could have sworn he felt her familiar presence.

"Heero? Are you okay?" Quatre asked gently, a worried look on his face.

Heero looked at his blond comrade and shook his head. "It´s nothing," he replied. _Usagi, why won´t you come out? I miss you._

~*~*~*~*~

Seraphina ran through the twisting halls to her genius friend´s room She gave a quick knock before running in. "Mercury?" she called out.

A girl with blue hair and eyes looked up from a large book she was reading. She removed her glasses and smiled at her first friend. "Hello Sere," she said, using the nickname the angel´s close friends called her. "How are you? I haven´t seen you lately."

Seraphina sighed. "My life has been the biggest mess you can think of," she summarized.

Mercury smiled. "You know I´ll always be here when you need me. It´s the least I can do after everything you´ve done for me," she replied.

"If you put it that way. . ." Seraphina started.

Mercury´s smile turned into a worried frown. "Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Well, I need some help, please?" Seraphina pleaded.

Mercury nodded. "Why don´t you tell me? And I´ll see if I can help," she answered.

Seraphina grinned at her friend and gave a quick summary of her current situation, detailing what she needed Mercury´s help with.

"So, you want me to come up with modifications to the Gundams and draw out the new plans?" Mercury questioned.

"Do you think you can?" Seraphina said.

Mercury nodded. "There should be enough information in my books and computers to finish the plans by tonight," she supplied. "But aren´t we not supposed to interfere with mortal affairs in case we change the timeline?"

Seraphina frowned. "Yea, but I don´t care," she answered softly. "Are you going to refuse to help me now?"

Mercury studied her usually bubbly friend. Seraphina had always done things for the good of everyone around her. And Mercury had a feeling there was more to her relationship with those boys she was trying to help than she was letting on. Besides, the young angel had always helped her out, whether it was being a friend, aiding her in an experiment, or spending time with the usually lonely Messenger of Gods. "If you feel it´s the right thing to do, I´ll help you," Mercury replied firmly. "I trust you."

Seraphina´s eyes lid up before she stood up and crushed the blue haired genius in a hug. "Thank you so much! I owe you big time!" she exclaimed.

"You´re welcome, Sere," Mercury said as she hugged back. "I´ll call you when I´m done with them, okay?"

Seraphina nodded and left Mercury alone. She sighed. She hoped Pluto doesn´t find out. She´d hate to get her friend in trouble with the time guardian.

_Just hold on, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei,_ she thought with renewed determination. _If it costs me everything, I´ll make sure you guys win._ The young angel walked to her room, deep in thought. She wondered how much Heero and the rest of the guys really knew about her. She wouldn´t be surprised if they knew her past, considering Heero had overheard her angel name, and most of her background information was under that name. _What´ll my friends here say if I asked them to call me Usagi instead?_ she thought with a little amusement. She really liked the name Usagi better, or did she? Maybe it was only because that was the name that had a connection to her beloved Heero, and that made her feel warmer somehow. She picked up the giant stuffed rabbit off her bed and gave it a hug. She wanted to see him again, not the way she´s been seeing him until now, but face to face. She missed looking into his eyes and feeling like she was drowning. She missed the security she felt when he simply held her, and the warm mushy feeling in her heart when they kissed. But she can´t do that. He was angry with her, and it wouldn´t be fair to keep him to herself anyway. As much as she hated it when Pluto was right, it would never work out. Even if he loved her now, he would eventually want someone who looked his age. She´ll have to set him, and his heart, free.

A soft knock on her door broke her train of thoughts. Seraphina quickly wiped away any trace of her tears and opened the door to be greeted by Mercury. She let her friend in and sat down next to her at the desk.

"Well," Mercury began. "Here are the changes." She unrolled the first piece of paper and started to explain. "This is a modified version of Wing Zero. I called it the Wing Zero Custom when I was titling it. Anyway, by changing the original wings to something like yours, it should make it more agile in battle. The structure of the twin buster rifle is modified to reduce charge time, and-"

"Sorry Mercury," Seraphina interrupted apologetically. "I´m kind of mechanically challenged."

Mercury giggled. "Sorry, Sere," she replied. "I get carried away sometimes." She unrolled the remaining four pieces of paper and quickly pointed out a few simple changes. "I´ve researched the pilots´ combat style and adjusted their Gundams to fit the pilot, which is why I added ´Custom´ on the end," she explained briefly.

(AN: Hasn´t anyone else ever wondered where the Custom forms of the Gundams came from? Well, here´s my explanation! ^_^)

Seraphina nodded and gave her friend a quick hug. "Thanks so much, Mercury!" she said. She checked the clock for the time on Earth. It was just past midnight. "I have to take these down to Quatre now," she told Mercury, "but if you ever need anything, just ask."

Mercury smiled at the angel who was about to walk through the door, five rolled up pieces of paper under her arm. "Just be happy, Sere," she said softly.

Seraphina looked at the genius, surprised at the request. She smiled back. "I´ll try, Mercury," she replied.

Quickly, she left, going to Earth and heading for the hangar at the Academy. She looked around. Where can she leave these plans so the guys will definitely find them? She spotted the catwalk and flew up there. Then, she mentally slapped herself. _Baka! If anyone was working late and caught you, you´d have a lot of explaining to do!_ She used a quick magic spell to make her wings and the star on her forehead disappear. Her white dress changed to a pair of white jeans and a white sweater. _Much better!_ Usagi thought with a smile. She started walking up and down the catwalk to find a place to leave the plans to the new Gundams.

~*~*~*~*~

Heero tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn´t fall asleep. Why did she show up to help him and Duo? And what was she doing earlier in the hangar? _She still cares for me,_ he thought, a spark of hope lighting up in his usually emotionless heart. But then, why wouldn´t she come out and let him see her? Probably because she still thought he was mad at her. He sighed. He wanted to see her so badly, to stare into her eyes, to feel her comforting presence. He needed to have her with him. Why? Heero had no clue. He had never needed something so badly in his life. Being with her made the pain go away. He felt complete with her by his side. _Can Duo be right? Am I in love with her?_ It only took him a second to come up with the answer. Yes, he was in love with Usagi, because like Duo said, he´d die content if Usagi was happy. But wasn´t this a weakness? That was the way he was taught. _Yea, but I was also taught to work alone, and look where I am now._

Suddenly, he felt a well-known tingling, the one he felt in the presence of magic. Heero bolted upright in bed and was out of his pyjamas and into his tank top and jeans in a matter of seconds. He walked around the halls, trying to feel for her presence. "The hangar," he muttered to himself. Duh! That´s where she was earlier and it wasn´t like she could go anywhere other than their dorm, the lobby, and the hangar. Silently, he walked into the hangar, and like a sixth sense, he immediately spotted her. She was walking around on the catwalk, holding some rolled up pieces of paper in her hands. Afraid that he might scare her away, he crept up the catwalk without a sound.

By the time he got there, she was putting what she was carrying onto a table near the main computer and muttering something that sounded like "I hope they´ll find them here."

Unable to keep silent any longer, Heero called out, "Usagi."

The silver haired girl whirled around at the sound of the heartbreakingly familiar voice that called her name. Her sky blue eyes widened when they met his Prussian blue ones.

***********************************************************************

End of Chapter 8. 

AN: There! They didn´t die, okay? Where would Endless Waltz be if Heero and Duo were dead? Here´s the question of the day! Is this ending better or worse than the last one? *various objects fly through the air* Ouch! Well, just REVIEW. It´s the reason why there´s been three chapters out in the past week and a half. So, if you want more, you know what to do. ^_^


	10. Chapter 9: Reunion

Angel in Disguise by Comet

Angel in Disguiseby Comet~Princess

Disclaimer: Look, this is titled a disclaimer. If I actually owed Sailormoon or Gundam Wing, you wouldn´t even see that word on this page, since I´d definitely want to be given credit for it! Don´t sue! I´m broke. =P

AN: Uranus2000 brought it to my attention that not everyone has seen Endless Waltz. So, I´ve provided a link [here][1] that you can access. This page has information and a picture of Dekim and Mariemeia as well as information and a picture of the EW forms of the Gundams. (That´s Wing Zero Custom, Deathscythe Hell Custom, Heavyarms Custom, Sandrock Custom, and Nataku.) Just scroll down and click on the right name. Or better yet, you can go [here][2] and download the episodes of EW in real player format. They´re English subtitled. Wow! That´s really long! And someone should pay me for advertising, geez!

Warnings: Heero is OOC and this felt like a soap opera, even though I´ve never seen one in my life.

themoonmaiden, Eternal Blue: NO!! I HATE RELENA!!! **Don´t read the following if you haven´t seen EW!** Okay, first of all, I disagree that Heero and Relena were "lovey-dovey" at the end of EW. I´d be lying if I said Heero disliked Relena, but I don´t think Heero is in love with her. In my opinion, part of the reason he went to save her is because she is the symbol of peace on Earth, and her death would result in more bloodshed, something none of the G-pilots want. Also, if you´ve looked at the synopsis of EW, it says Heero went to save his FRIEND, and that´s what I believe they are. ([E-mail][3] me if you want to know why I think so.) Now, notice that even though Heero hesitated to shoot when Dekim told him Relena was inside the building, he shot anyway. That means that Relena is not of THAT great importance to him, if he´d risk her life. I mean, Usagi would not have done that if it was Mamoru inside the building, and vice versa. Second, the part with Heero lying in Relena´s lap, recall that HE FAINTED!! He had no idea he was in Relena´s lap. Which brings me to something I don´t understand. Think logically Relena-baka, Heero runs around with broken bones, jumps from fifty story buildings and lives, self-destructs his own Gundam and lives, and he fainted. DON´T YOU THINK HE NEEDS SOME MEDICAL ATTENTION?!?!?! But noooo, the baka just sits there with Heero in her lap. Real smart. *this is sarcasm, if you didn´t notice* At the very end, he leaves once he realized that Relena was safe. If they were really "in love" per say, why would he leave her? Therefore, Heero is not in love with Relena. I´ll definitely say friends, or even good friends, but that´s it. Hmm. . . I think I went overboard trying to answer your question, ne? ^_^

Timeframe: When I said EW, I meant the basic idea, not the storyline. I´m changing the storyline and I personally like my version better. At least Wufei isn´t a bastard here.

Alright, I´m done. You can stop mumbling death threats now.

************************************************************************

Chapter 9 - Reunion

************************************************************************

For what seemed like hours, the two just stood there, staring at each other. Finally, Usagi spoke, "Heero." It came out as a whisper, but Heero heard her anyway. "What are you doing here?" she blurted out.

Heero looked at her, and let a small smirk cross his face. "I felt you, so I came to see you," he replied softly. After a moment of hesitation, he added, "You are really here, right?"

Usagi smiled. "If you´re asking me whether or not you´re hallucinating, then no, you´re not. Unless I am," she said, her voice equally soft.

"Usagi," Heero started, "I. . .I´m sorry, for the other day."

Usagi cocked her head to one side and smiled, making Heero want to run across the catwalk and kiss her right then and there. "Is the Perfect Soldier actually apologizing to me?" she teased. Heero was about to say something when Usagi held up her hand. "Don´t be sorry. I wasn´t honest with you. You had every right to be angry with me," she finished, looking at the ground.

Heero shook his head. "No, I don´t," he replied. "I never asked you anything, so it wasn´t as though you lied to me. Besides I wasn´t angry with you. I was mad at myself, but I took it out on you."

"Are you still mad?" Usagi asked.

"No," Heero answered. "Can you forgive me?" It was the first time he had ever asked for forgiveness. It felt weird, but he needed to do it. He needed Usagi to forgive him, and to know she forgave him.

Usagi shook her head, and for a second, Heero felt like his heart would shatter. "You never had to apologize in the first place," she stated. Heero´s look of confusion and bewilderment was enough to tell her that he didn´t understand what she meant. "I forgave you the moment I stepped through the kitchen door that day," she explained.

"Why?" Heero asked. "I was completely wrong in accusing you."

Usagi smiled again. "Haven´t you ever heard of the phrase, love is never having to say you´re sorry?" she questioned.

Silence ensued for another couple of minutes before Heero tentatively took a step forward. Usagi didn´t move. Another few steps, and they stood only inches apart.

"Love is never having to say you´re sorry," Heero murmured softly, making Usagi shiver slightly. "Does that mean you-?" He left the question unfinished, but Usagi knew what he meant. She blushed, realizing that she had let him know more than she had meant to.

Shakily, she asked, "What makes you think that?"

Heero tipped her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. "I don´t know," he whispered. "Maybe it´s because I want you to."

"W-Why would you want me to?" Usagi asked in the same hushed tone.

Heero smiled and leaned in closed to her until their faces until they were only millimeters apart. "Because I think I love you," he answered just before completely closing the gap in between their lips.

As soon as they kissed, it was like a fire had erupted. Usagi automatically wound her arms around Heero´s neck, and he pulled her closer to him, wanting to memorize the way she made him feel, the warmth and the completeness of his soul. He deepened the kiss, and she wanted to melt into his embrace. An alarm rang off in Usagi´s head and she abruptly broke the passionate kiss. She didn´t say anything, but Heero caressed her cheek and asked softly, "What´s wrong, angel?"

Usagi blinked. "What did you call me?" she questioned.

"Angel," Heero replied. "You don´t like it?"

Usagi took a couple of steps back. "H-Heero, how much do you know about me?" she asked.

Heero frowned slightly. "You mean the fact that you´re not human? Or at least it doesn´t appear that you´re human, according to what´s on record," he said.

Usagi nodded. "So, you do know," she replied.

"Is that supposed to matter?" Heero asked.

"We´re not supposed to be together. We can´t be, do you understand?" Usagi whispered.

"No, I don´t," Heero stated bluntly. "Why not?"

"I´m immortal. I don´t age. I can´t stay with you. It won´t be fair," Usagi explained desperately.

"I don´t care," Heero said.

"You will," Usagi insisted. "You will when you´re sixty and I still look like I do now. You´d blame yourself for wasting your youth with me, and I can´t let you do that. I want you to be happy."

"The only times I´ve ever been happy were the times I spent with you," Heero argued. "I love you."

"Don´t say that, anything but that," Usagi begged, covering her ears with her hands. "I don´t care for you, and you don´t care about me." She was saying it more to herself than to Heero, trying desperately to convince herself that she didn´t want to run back into his arms, be selfish, and stay there forever. Looking up into his eyes, she saw flickers of pain in them, and unable to keep her composure any longer, let out a heartbroken sob and ran away down the catwalk, disappearing the same way she had come into the hangar.

Heero watched her go. He didn´t know what to do. He knew, in his heart, that she cared for him. He didn´t know why she ran away, or why he didn´t go after her. He just felt. . .empty, like a shell, only doing whatever he was told. The only time he´s ever felt like a real person was when she was around. Now that she was gone for the second time in his life, and this time, voluntarily left his life, he felt that a shell was all he´d ever be.

~*~*~*~*~

Quatre´s eyes widened as he examined the plans for the new Gundams that Heero had just given him. "These are amazing! How did you come up with these?" he asked.

"I didn´t," he replied in monotone. "They were on the table over there."

"Really?" Quatre was astonished. Who would do something like this? He turned to Heero. "You know who left them for us." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, I don´t," Heero denied. He knew why he wouldn´t tell Quatre. Telling his comrade would be like confirming that last night actually happened, and he didn´t want to believe that Usagi had told him that they couldn´t be together. "I´m leaving for X-18999," he said before turning to walk out of the hangar.

Quatre looked after him. He knew something happened to Heero last night, but he didn´t know what. He sighed. He didn´t need Heero to tell him who left the plans there. She was the only person who could have done it. "Thank you, Usagi," he whispered.

"Winner," a voice called out.

Quatre turned around. "Wufei! I didn´t know you were back. What did Lady Une say?" he asked.

Wufei scowled. "You watched the news? Some brat calling herself Mariemeia Kushrenada just declared war on Earth," he informed the blond.

Quatre sighed. "This is not good," he muttered.

Wufei rolled his eyes. "No kidding, Winner. Oh yea, what´s with Yuy and Maxwell? I thought they died," he said.

Quatre smiled. "Well, they´re still alive, as you can see. I haven´t gotten around to asking Duo how they lived. Anyways, they´re on their way to save Miss Relena," he answered.

"Weak onna," Wufei mumbled.

Quatre eyed Wufei before shrugging and changing the subject. "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I´m supposed to be on lookout in this one area that Noin and Sally don´t cover," Wufei replied. "But I´m going to need Nataku."

"Right," Quatre agreed. "I´ve got some new plans. I´ll have the Maganacs work on yours first since you need it."

Wufei nodded and left to get some rest. Quatre gave the plans to Nataku to Rashid and they got started on modifying it. The young Arabian looked over the plans for the other four Gundams and noted the new wings on Wing Zero Custom. _Angel wings_, he thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

Venus gave a gentle knock on the doors to a large temple before walking in. "Mars?" she called out, "Are you here?"

A young woman with waist-length raven-coloured hair and deep violet eyes stepped out from behind one of the doors. "I´m trying to meditate, Venus," she said, annoyance obvious in her voice, "but seeing that it´s you, I won´t get to unless you get what you want."

Venus pouted. "That is so not a nice thing to say," she replied.

Mars sighed. "I´m sorry. I´m just irritated. What is it that you need?" she asked.

"I just need to ask you a few things since you´re connected to the spirits or whatnot," Venus said, shrugging her shoulders.

Mars nodded. "Here, come sit down, and ask away," she stated.

Venus made herself comfortable before bluntly stating what she had come for. "Is it possible for us to be something else?"

"Could you be any less specific? I don´t think that was vague enough," Mars answered sarcastically. (AN: Forgot where I got this line from. I didn´t come up with it though.)

"Oops," Venus said sheepishly. "Well, I´m wondering if we can be mortal."

"You?" Mars asked.

"Uh. . .yea. Is it possible for me to become mortal?" Venus asked.

Mars frowned. "A goddess becoming mortal, I´m not sure," she replied.

"Alright, then how about an angel becoming mortal?" Venus inquired.

"Well, technically, I think it is possible," Mars answered.

"How?" Venus asked eagerly.

"Well, spiritually speaking, the reason mortals age while we don´t is because they have a life force. That force measures how long you´ve lived and leaves when you become a certain age. Of course, it could also be taken away abruptly by early death," Mars informed.

"Um. . .so, if an angel has a life force, they´ll be mortal?" Venus said, trying to understand what the Goddess of War had just told her.

Mars shrugged. "Simply put, yes. Becoming an angel is a gift, allowing a mortal to keep living without a life force, or something like it. You should ask Mercury if you want to get really specific," she replied.

Venus sweatdropped. "No thanks. I can´t understand what she says half the time," she muttered.

Mars smiled. "Now, I´ve got a question," she started. "What brought this on?"

The Goddess of Love grinned. "Well, you´ve seen how Sere´s been really sad lately, right?" she asked.

Mars nodded. "Especially this morning. I saw her and she was positively depressed. I´m worried about her. Do you know what´s wrong?" she inquired.

"Yep," Venus said triumphantly, "and if what you just said is true, then she´ll be happy really soon!"

Mars gave Venus a blank stare. "Care to explain?" she questioned.

Quickly, the blonde goddess gave her companion a summary of what had happened, starting with their angel friend´s so-called mission, to her falling in love with her charge, to how heartbroken they both were. Mars nodded after the entire story. "So if she´s mortal, then she can be with him," she finished for her friend.

"Exactly!" Venus exclaimed. "Now, where do you find life forces?"

Mars rolled her eyes. "Life forces aren´t something that grows on trees," she said, a little exasperated. "It´s like a part of the parents´ soul that they pass down to their child. You can´t just find one somewhere!"

"Then, how do we get one for Sere?" Venus asked.

"I don´t know," Mars answered. "You can take one from a living human, but that would obviously cause that person to die. In addition, you need a lot of power and control to transfer a life force. I can´t do it by myself!"

Venus was suddenly deep in thought. There just has to be a way! Nothing´s impossible if you eliminate the impossibilities, right? (AN: The actual saying is 'nothing´s impossible if you eliminate the improbable.´) A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Come in," Mars called out.

Mercury stepped through the door and bowed to the two goddesses. "I´m sorry for interrupting," she began, "but her Majesty and Pluto would like a word with the three of us."

The two stood up and followed Mercury to the time gate, where Pluto was obviously angry at something that was happening on Earth. As the three got closer, they could hear her say, "That´s not supposed to happen!"

"What´s wrong, Pluto?" Venus asked.

Jupiter and Pluto turned around. Pluto sighed before she explained how Seraphina had been changing the timeline. "The purpose of this meeting is to find a way to stop her. The timeline cannot work out this way. The future is not supposed to be like this," she finished.

"Excuse me for saying so, Pluto," Mercury spoke up. All eyes turned to her. She rarely said anything at all. "I think you´re wrong. The timeline is only a basis for what happens according to the current situation. Any single decision any being makes can change the future. The future is unpredictable, and perhaps it is time we do things according to what we think is right instead of what is supposed to be right," she said.

A full minute of silence ensued as all those present thought about what Mercury had just said. Finally, Venus broke it. "Sere´s in love with that guy. She´ll do anything to help him and there´s nothing you can do to stop her," she said firmly.

Before Pluto can reply, Mars spoke up. "I have a proposal to make. It´ll stop Sere from interfering and it´ll allow her to be with the Chosen Warrior."

Jupiter nodded. "Let´s hear it. She´s my friend. I´d like her to be happy," she said.

"If we take a life force from one of the soldier who´s about to die in the war, we can give that life force to Sere and she´ll be mortal. That way, she won´t have any more special powers so she can´t interfere. At the same time, she can be with the guy she loves. However, I´m going to need all of your help and powers to complete the process," Mars suggested.

Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter agreed right away, and after a moment, Pluto nodded as well. "Someone go get her then," she said softly.

~*~*~*~*~

"I cannot believe they tried to put the original Operation Meteor into action!" Duo exclaimed as he clicked furiously on the keyboard in the control room of colony X-18999 along with Heero and Trowa.

Heero and Duo had hijacked a small spaceship and flown into the colony, aided by Sally and Noin of the Preventers, only to discover that Mariemeia had taken Relena down to a place called Brussels on Earth. However, they found out that Dekim was planning to drop the colony onto their home planet, then take it over with the Serpents they had fought the other day. This had caused a quick change of plans as the two found their way into the base and control room to re-stabilize the colony. Trowa´s undercover identity had helped him sneak into the room, but not much earlier than the other two. In addition, they had found the system to be quite complicated, and had decided to work together to get the job done faster. Serpents were already being sent to Earth, and even though Wufei was in the area of MO-III with Nataku, he couldn´t do anything to risk the drop of the colony.

(AN: For those who haven´t seen EW, MO-III was the name of the satellite that carried the Serpents, like the mothership. The original Operation Meteor was to drop a colony onto the Earth and have the Gundams take over. However, the scientists and the pilots disagreed, so they didn´t follow it. For those who have seen EW, Zechs is dead and Wufei took over, okay? ^_^)

"Believe it," Trowa replied. "I found out that Dekim was the one who came up with the original Operation Meteor."

"That bastard," Duo muttered.

"Done," Heero announced, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Duo turned to his comrade. "You sure nothing´s wrong?" he asked. Heero had been colder than usual on their trip, and as much as Duo would like to deny it, he was worried about his friend.

Trowa glanced at Heero, but decided not to probe his fellow pilot. Instead, he looked over at Duo, and noticed the screen behind him blinking. "Someone´s trying to contact us, Duo," he said.

The braided boy turned away from Heero and accessed the message. There were two. The first was from Sally and Noin, wanting to confirm whether or not they had really stopped Operation Meteor. An affirmative answer was sent and Wufei immediately blew up MO-III with his dragon fangs and beam trident. The second message was from Quatre. Modifications on Heavyarms Custom and Sandrock Custon were done. Deathscythe Hell Custom was about half done and Wing Zero Custom, about ten percent. He would like to know what they wanted him to do now.

"Why don´t we just all go back to Earth?" Duo suggested.

"No," Heero replied. "We´re taking an extra trip around half the Earth if we do that."

"So, what do we do?" Duo asked.

"Send a carrier with Heavyarms and Deathscythe into space so you guys can pick it up and head directly to Brussels. Have some Maganacs onboard to finish Duo´s Gundam," Heero commanded. "Tell Wufei to meet up with you. I´ll go down to Earth."

"Roger!" Duo said and quickly sent Heero´s orders to Quatre.

"There´s a shuttle in hangar number four that you can use," Trowa informed.

Heero nodded. A banging on the door of the control room caused all three pilots to look up. "Oh great," Duo mumbled. "Now what?"

Trowa and Heero looked at each other before Heero said, "Duo, hit me."

"Wha?" Duo asked.

"Hit me," Heero repeated.

Duo shrugged and punched Heero in the face. The Perfect Soldier barely flinched before sending his fist into Duo´s stomach, effectively knocking him out cold. "One for one," he said to Duo before before handing the braided boy to Trowa and laid down on the floor just as soldiers came barging in.

"I´ve taken care of them," Trowa said, giving the unconscious Duo to one of the soldiers. This distracted the soldiers momentarily, allowing Heero enough time to run out of the control room towards the hangar.

(AN: That last part with Heero asking Duo to punch him was part of the actual EW. The dialogue isn´t exact, but the idea isn´t mine. If you didn´t get it, Trowa´s undercover, pretending to be one of Mariemeia´s soldiers. That´s why he wasn´t captured.)

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi walked into the familiar hangar under Peacecraft Academy. It felt funny not to have anymore magic. After Venus had told her of the news, Usagi had actually been doubtful about whether or not to accept the offer. If she became human, she would no longer have any special powers. Thus, she would no longer be able to protect and help Heero the way she had been doing for the last few days. Her heart, however, had recalled the times they spent together and the unusual sorrow she´d seen in his eyes when she´d left him. Venus had further convinced her by reminding her that even Heero himself said that he was only happy when he was with her. She´d vowed before to make sure he was happy, and if the process makes her happy as well, that´s just icing on the cake.

She looked up at the catwalk to see Quatre and a large group of older looking men working on Duo´s Gundam. She made her way up and called out Quatre´s name. The blond boy turned around and his jaw dropped.

"U-Usagi?" he asked uncertainly.

Usagi gave him a smile. "Hi," she greeted. The Maganacs had stopped working to look at what their master was staring at. Rashid raised an eyebrow and approached the young girl. "Can I help you with anything?" he asked politely.

"Uh, can I talk to Quatre?" she asked timidly, feeling very small compared to the large man in front of her.

Rashid glanced at Quatre, who seemed to have recovered from his earlier shock. He had never thought that he would be visited by the supernatural. "I´ll be back, Rashid," he said. "You guys keep working."

Rashid nodded and watched as the boy he treated like a son walked towards the silver haired girl. "You think there´s something going on between them?" Abdul asked.

Rashid scowled. "Don´t be nosy. Just load those two Gundams into the carrier," he ordered.

Meanwhile, Quatre had reached Usagi. He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing there, but Usagi cut him off. "I suppose you´d like an explanation," she stated quietly.

Quatre nodded. "It´d be nice, but you don´t have to," he said gently. She remained silent until they were sitting in a small room off to one side of the hangar. There were a couple of armchairs and a small table. As soon as they sat down, Usagi blurted out the entire story, starting from her birth, to her adoption and change of name, to her death, to becoming an angel, and so forth. Quatre sat still and listened the entire time, completely fascinated. "So now, I´m human. I wanted to see Heero and tell him everything, so I came here," she finished.

~*~*~*~*~

Rashid looked up from the repairs he was doing to see the pilot of Wing Zero walking towards him. "Good day, Heero," he greeted. "Back so soon from the colony?"

Heero nodded. "Used up all the rockets on the shuttle. Has Quatre left for Brussels yet?" he asked in monotone.

"Actually, he´s in there," Rashid said, pointing to the room Quatre had led Usagi to.

Heero frowned slightly. "He should already have left," he replied, more to himself than to Rashid. He walked towards the room. Rashid shrugged before going back to work.

~*~*~*~*~

Quatre blinked. "If I didn´t see the record of your death and wonder how Heero and Duo survived two Gundam self-detonation and a self-destruction of the base, I don´t know whether I would believe you," he replied, shaking his head.

"But you do believe me?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, because Heero deserves to have someone who loves him and your explanation actually makes sense, believe it or not," Quatre answered with a smile. "Are you using the name Usagi?"

The silver haired girl nodded. "Yes," she said.

"Well," Quatre started, "at least we won´t have to remember another name."

Usagi cracked a smile. "Thank you, Quatre," she said.

"No, thank YOU," Quatre replied. "The plans for the Gundams are amazing. And just so you know, Heero is coming back here."

Usagi´s face lit up and she ran across the room, hugging Quatre with all her might. The Arabian turned a bright red before hugging the small girl back.

(AN: I´m debating whether or not to give you a cliffhanger. *shrug* Sure, why not? I wouldn´t want to break my trend. ^_^)

There was a soft knock on the door before Heero opened it. Quatre immediately pulled away from Usagi, but not before Heero had seen the scene. His eyes hardened as he looked at them. Before Usagi could get a word out, Heero turned and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

***********************************************************************

End of Chapter 9.

AN: Don´t flame me! Onegai! They´ll make up, I promise! It´s just that there´s too many fics out there where Usagi becomes mortal and everything´s fine. I wanted to try something different. *sigh* This story´s almost over! I can´t believe it. There´s only maybe two chapters left. Well, take a couple of minutes to make this poor author happy. Please review!

   [1]: http://ultiex.terrashare.com/
   [2]: http://www.gundamw.com/fulleps.shtml
   [3]: mailto:cometprincess@yahoo.com



	11. Chapter 10: Final Curtain

Angel in Disguise by Comet

Angel in Disguiseby Comet~Princess

Disclaimer: You know, I´m tired of trying to think of witty comments for this. If you´ve made it this far and you still don´t know that I don´t own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing, I really don´t know how to help you.

AN: Various scenes in this chapter are a facsimile to ones in Endless Waltz. If you´ve seen the movie, you´ll recognize the scenes and the stuff I added, took out, or changed to fit this story. If you haven´t, then it doesn´t matter, right? I also really liked this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. ^_^

Warnings: Again, Heero is OOC, some swearing, I made Relena look stupid, and there´s quite a bit of sap.

themoonmaiden: Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! I didn´t mean to sound bitter, angry, and bite your head off. It´s just that Relena ticks me off. . . to put it nicely. ^_^

Galexz: Brussels is a real place? Gee, I KNEW it sounded familiar! It´s in Belgium, right? Actually, in Endless Waltz, that´s the real name of the place Relena was being kept by Mariemeia. That´s why I used it. . .and I must have sounded really stupid with that first line.

Uranus2000: In the original tv series, at the end of episode 49, Zechs self-destructed in the Libra and was presumed dead. In EW, it turned out he was still alive. I was merely saying that he´s not in this story. As for the life force, just to make my life easier ^_~, let´s say they´re all the same for one specie.

Koneko-chan: Hey! That´s not fair! *pouts* I haven´t left you guys hanging for more than a week. That´s got to count for SOMETHING, right?

Timeframe: Don´t make me repeat myself, onegai.

So how many people actually read through all that? Probably not that many. Here we go. . .

*********************************************************************

Chapter 10 - Final Curtain

*********************************************************************

Duo got off the floor of the prison and pulled the lock-pick he always kept on him out of his hair. "Heero couldn´t have done this another way. Of course not," he grumbled to himself as he rubbed the place where his comrade had hit him. He sighed out loud. The carrier should be coming, and he was supposed to meet Trowa in one of the shuttles. He somehow managed to get the handcuffs off and worked on the door. The guards outside heard him and moved in front of it, which was a bad move, since Duo kicked down the door in the next second and made a mad rush for the hangar where the shuttles were kept.

He found Trowa waiting for him in the only shuttle on the runway. "Hey Tro-man!" he greeted. "You know, you could have come to offer me help."

Trowa didn´t even bother to turn around to look at Duo. "I wasn´t waiting for you," he replied.

Duo blinked. He was about to ask who Trowa was waiting for when he heard Sally Po´s voice call out, "We can leave! The hostages have all been released."

"Good," Trowa said. "Let´s go."

"Hostages?" Duo blurted out.

Sally walked to the two boys. "Hello there, Duo," she addressed.

"What hostages?" Duo asked the older woman.

Sally smiled at the braided boy. "Mariemeia took the people of this colony hostage in order to take it over. I believe it also serves as a back-up plan in case Operation Meteor didn´t work," she informed.

Duo nodded as Trowa started the engine and directed the shuttle to the area where they were supposed to meet Quatre´s carrier. "So all that´s left is to save Relena," he mumbled to himself.

"Yes, and to stop the army of Serpents," Sally replied.

"No problem!" Duo exclaimed.

"I never got a chance to thank you guys for stopping Operation Meteor," Sally said.

Trowa shrugged. "We live on Earth too," he pointed out. "By the way, Duo, how did you and Heero survive that last trap Mariemeia set up?"

Sally looked at Duo expectantly for an explanation as well. Duo sighed and began to tell them what had happened, or what he believed had happened.

~*~*~*~*~

"Heero! Wait!" Usagi yelled out just as the slamming of the door echoed through the room. She ran to the door and yanked it open, to find Heero walking away and out of the hangar in the direction of the dorms. She was about to run after him when she felt Quatre´s hand on her shoulder.

"I´m really sorry, Usagi," he apologized.

Usagi shook her head as she looked at him. "It wasn´t your fault. I hugged you first," she replied. "Don´t worry about it. I´ll explain it to him."

Quatre sighed. "Usagi, I have to leave for Brussels to save Miss Relena, so I can´t help you," he said.

"I told you not to worry about it," Usagi reprimanded. "Now, go!"

Quatre smiled. "Alright. Thanks for all your help," he stated. "Good luck with Heero."

Usagi nodded. "You´re welcome. Good luck rescuing Miss Relena," she answered.

Quatre gave her a small wave and ran to the completed Sandrock Custom. Usagi watched him for another couple of seconds before taking off in the direction Heero had gone. She figured he was probably in their dorm. Using her key, she went into the room, shutting the door behind her without a sound. Quietly, she walked through the den and sure enough, he was standing on the balcony, his arms folded and resting on the railing, the wind blowing softly through his hair. Usagi´s heart skipped a beat. He looked really cute like that.

Gingerly, she stepped onto the balcony. "Heero," she called softly.

The Perfect Soldier whirled around at the sound of her voice. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn´t even felt her presence. His eyes immediately turned cold. Without even responding, he turned around to look into the horizon again. Usagi slowly walked behind him and slipped her arms around his waist, hugging him close to her.

There was a minute of silence before Heero spoke up. "What do you want?" he asked in a clipped voice.

"Please listen to me, Heero," Usagi pleaded.

Heero turned around and unwrapped Usagi´s arms from around his waist. "What is there to listen to?" he bit out harshly. "You told me you can´t care for me, but you´d care for Quatre."

"That´s not-" Usagi started.

"You don´t have to lie to me, Usagi," Heero interrupted.

"I do care for you!" Usagi argued.

"But not in the same way," Heero stated.

"Of course not! Heero, I lo-" Usagi tried again.

But Heero silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth. "I don´t want to hear it out loud," he replied. Letting go of her, he walked into the dorm.

Immediately, Usagi knew what he had thought she would say. "No, Heero!" she cried out. "You misunderstood!"

"I don´t think so," Heero replied as he opened the door to leave the room.

"Wait!" Usagi shouted desperately, hurriedly running after him.

But Heero walked briskly, and Usagi, being shorter than him, practically had to run to keep up. "Won´t you please just listen to me?" she asked again.

By now, they had reached the hangar. Wing Zero was still under construction. Heero didn´t say a word as he climbed up to the catwalk, Usagi trailing behind him. They were greeted by Sally and the Maganacs.

"Hello Heero," Sally said. "I really didn´t expect to find you still here. The others have already gotten their Gundams and are headed for Brussels. I came to see if you were still around after Duo told me where you went."

"When did you get here?" Heero asked in monotone. It was a little rude, but Sally didn´t seem to mind.

"Just a while ago. I´ve received news from Noin that Relena is being kept in an underground bunker. There is a shield around it. They are also greatly outnumbered." Sally informed. She turned to look curiously at Usagi, but didn´t say anything.

Heero nodded. "Rashid," he called, "how long until Wing Zero is ready to go?"

"Well," Rashid began, "the structures of those wings were more complicated than we thought. We haven´t completely finished filling the energy level and putting on the gundamium armor."

"So, how long is it going to take?" Heero repeated impatiently.

"It´s only about fifty percent done. We need another couple of hours for full completion," Rashid replied.

Heero swore aloud. "I don´t have a couple of hours," he mumbled. "I´ll just take it as it is now."

Rashid started to protest, but Heero had already started to walk to his Gundam. Usagi ran after him. "No! Heero, you have to let me explain first," she cried out.

Heero whipped around and grabbed Usagi around the shoulders, making her wince at the sudden pain. His heart ached at the thought that he had hurt her, despite what he had seen. Slowly, he loosened his grip. "I´m sorry Usagi," he started, "but I don´t have time. The others need me there."

"But that Gundam´s only half done!" Usagi reasoned. "You´ll die out there!"

"Life is cheap, Usagi, especially mine," Heero replied. (AN: You know where this line is from if you´ve seen the tv series.)

The silver haired girl´s eyes filled with tears. Seeing this, Heero´s own eyes softened a little. "Listen to me," he whispered as he cupped her face with his hands. "I promised I´d protect you. And I´m going to keep that promise. I´ll protect you and this world."

Usagi opened her mouth to tell him that he didn´t need to do by himself, but he silenced her with a kiss, pressing his lips gently but firmly against hers. She responded, but he pulled away. "I love you," he declared softly, "even if you don´t feel the same way."

Before she can even get a word in, he had released her and made it to the cockpit of Wing Zero Custom. "Wait Heero!" she shouted desperately.

"Don´t follow me, Usagi," Heero warned, remembering the time she had shown up at the rebel base. He wanted her to be safe, not in the middle of some battlefield. The door to the cockpit shut and the eyes of the Gundam glowed. The machine came to life. The catwalk was being moved away from Wing Zero Custom, allowing it some extra space to take off. Usagi ran desperately towards the Gundam. "No!" she yelled. "Heero!"

She reached out across the railing but Rashid held her back. "That´s very foolish," he reprimanded. "That Gundam´s power can kill you."

As he said this, the rockets on Wing Zero Custom flared to life. In another second, the Gundam took off, half finished, heading for Brussels.

Usagi whirled around to face the older man. "So?" she snapped. "The guy I love is about to go into a losing battle thinking I´m in love with someone else!" She struggled against the stronger man´s power.

"Think logically," Rashid said, "how can you possibly follow him?"

Usagi seized her resistance. It was true. She can no longer go after him. Sensing her realization, Rashid let go of the young girl, who sank to her knees onto the floor and started to cry. The Maganacs all looked at each other, not knowing what to do about the heartbroken girl. It was Sally who approached her.

"Usagi?" she said.

The girl stopped sobbing. "What?" she asked dully.

"Duo told me what happened at the rebel base," Sally replied softly, causing Usagi to look up sharply at the kind-faced woman. "Why don´t you go after him?"

Usagi´s shoulders slumped. "I can´t," she whispered. "I don´t have those powers anymore. I gave them up when I became human."

All the Maganacs either looked extremely confused or unbelieving. Did they just hear her correctly?

Sally looked at the girl with a little bit of surprise before sympathy started showing in her eyes. "You really love him, don´t you?" she asked softly.

Usagi nodded, and as she did, she spotted the carrier that Sally had arrived in. In a moment of desperation, she made a mad rush for it. She could use the carrier to go to Heero. Unfortunately, Sally and Rashid had caught her looking at it, and had figured out what she wanted to do. They each grabbed one of her arms, holding her back.

"You can´t use that!" Rashid exclaimed. "It doesn´t have enough fuel to make the entire trip!"

"Damn it!" Usagi swore. "If you´ll let Heero go in a half completed Gundam, why won´t you let me go in a carrier?!"

She struggled against Sally and Rashid, and even though she was physically weaker, she still put up a fight. "Let me go!" Usagi yelled, her heartbroken voice echoing through the otherwise silent hangar.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed from Usagi´s forehead, and a very distinguishable eight pointed star appeared. Sally and Rashid immediately let go of her, taken aback by the unexpected burst of power. Usagi´s clothes faded away, replaced by the white dress with silver embroidery. Angel wings with pure white feathers sprung from her back. "What?" the girl muttered as she looked down at herself. "I thought I wasn´t an angel anymore."

A musical voice filled the hangar. "You´re not, Seraphina," it answered. "This is the last time you will ever be able to access this power. Consider it a final gift from me, for being my friend."

Usagi´s eyes filled with tears of happiness. "Thank you, Jupiter, for everything," she replied.

"Now, go after the one you love," Jupiter finished as the bright light completely subsided.

Usagi, now in angel form, spread her wings and took off from the catwalk, racing after Wing Zero Custom as Sally and the Maganacs stared after her in awe.

~*~*~*~*~

In the cockpit of Wing Zero Custom, Heero checked all the equipment on his Gundam. The structure of his Gundam was complete. The twin buster rifle was fully completed as well, but true to Rashid´s word, the gundanium armor was only half done and the energy level was only about fifty percent.

"They really meant fifty percent when they said it," he mumbled to himself.

All of a sudden, he felt a strange tingling run through his body. It wasn´t the same as the one he usually got when Usagi used magic, but her presence lingered in it all the same. His eyes narrowed.

"Damn it, Usagi," he cursed. "What part of 'don´t follow me´ do you not understand?"

As quickly as his fingers would allow it, he accessed the extra rockets on the Gundam. It was a strain on the energy he´d have when he got to Brussels, but he wanted to keep Usagi out of the fight as much as possible.

~*~*~*~*~

Noin was in a White Taurus, holding off a few of the Serpents. Her suit was not a very strong one, but she was trying her best. She continued to disable the enemy suits, unwilling to kill the soldiers who were being used like puppets by Dekim. They were fighting for Treize, but he was dead, and somehow, Dekim had convinced them that putting his daughter, Mariemeia, in the throne of the world, was what he wanted.

Noin continued to shoot the feet of the suits, but her mobile suit was taking damage. She just hoped someone, mainly the Gundam pilots, would be able to stop them, because she knew her power wasn´t enough. Just as one of the Serpents was about to fire its missiles at the White Taurus, its arms got chopped off and the suit fell to the ground in a heap.

"How are you doing, Miss Noin?" Quatre asked through the vid-com.

Noin smiled. "Much better now that I have your help," she replied gratefully.

"It´s a good idea you have there, not killing the soldiers," Quatre commented as he disabled another two Serpents.

"They are only being manipulated," Noin stated.

Quatre nodded. "I know what you mean. Let me join you in your efforts. The others will show up soon," he informed.

Noin nodded in silent understanding as she moved to aim at the foot of another enemy suit. Quatre stayed by her, knowing that her White Taurus had already taken a lot of damage. He swung his heat shotels around, effectively cutting off the arms on a few Serpents. However, they were still outnumbered almost a hundred to one, and Sandrock Custom had already blocked quite a few shots for Noin. She was about to tell the young Gundam pilot to leave when new voices were heard.

Three Serpents had their arms chopped off before the form of Deathscythe Hell Custom appeared. "Hey Q-man! I just LOVE this cloak!" Duo yelled through the vid-com.

Heavyarms Custom jumped over an onslaught of missiles before opening fire on a group of ten Serpents with its four gatling guns. "Good idea, Quatre, these soldiers are only being used. They don´t deserve to die," Trowa said.

Nataku snapped the head off one Serpent with its dragon fang and broke the leg of another with its fist. "Weak soldiers! You should know this is absolute injustice!" Wufei shouted.

Quatre grinned. "Let´s make sure only these weapons are destroyed," he chimed in.

Sandrock Custom continued to help Noin as the other three Gundams dashed around the battle ground, disabling what mobile suits they could. The numbers don´t appear to lower though. In fact, they were increasing as more soldiers got into mobile suits.

"Damn!" Duo swore. "Don´t these people know when to give up?!"

"Someone needs to go rescue Miss Relena," Quatre reminded them.

"Yea, but how the hell are we supposed to get through that shield and underground?" Duo replied.

"We can´t," Trowa answered bluntly, "at least, not now. We are outnumbered as it is."

"This is almost ten times the amount at that last rebel base," Wufei noted.

"That´s because that was a distraction and a bait. This is the real force," Quatre analyzed.

A weaponless Serpent rammed into Deathscythe Hell Custom, jolting Duo forward in his seat. Nataku´s dragon fang rendered it useless. "Thanks, Wu-man!" Duo said.

"Damn it, Maxwell!" Wufei shouted as he continued to snap the arms off the enemies. "I swear if you still have a head after this fight, I´ll make sure it comes off!!"

The Gundams continued to fight until Deathscythe´s beam scythe stopped glowing, Heavyarms was out of ammunition, one of Sandrock´s heat shotels was broken, and Nataku´s dragon fangs were both snapped off.

"You guys hurry and get out of here!" Noin commanded.

"What?!" Duo exclaimed. "No way!"

"For once, I agree with Maxwell," Wufei commented.

"That´s right, Miss Noin," Quatre said. "This is our Earth too. Let us protect it with you."

"But you´ll die if you stay here!" Noin insisted.

Quatre smiled as he fended off another Serpent. "If we had fought to kill, this battle would been over a long time ago," he commented.

"Yea!" Duo agreed. "Besides, we´re used to having our asses kicked!"

"The only thing we have is the self-destruct system," Trowa stated, "but that should be used to take our lives, not the soldiers´."

"Well, there´s more than one way to fight!" Duo shouted as he accessed the boosters on his Gundam and rammed into a Serpent.

"We still have to get past the shield, but our energy is so low," Quatre reported grimly. A sudden movement in the sky caught his eye. "Look! Up there!" he cried out.

In the sky was another Gundam. It was white, blue, and red, with large angel-like wings. "Wing Zero," Wufei mumbled to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

Heero looked at the energy level on his Gundam. The rockets had used a large amount of it. He was in no condition to fight, but judging from the situation below him, it looked like his comrades needed someone to go get Relena out of the bunker more than someone to help them. He brought out the buster rifle and took aim. "Target locked," he muttered to himself. Then, he reached over and opened a link between his Gundam and the underground base.

A picture came up. Heero could make out Dekim, Mariemeia, Relena, and a whole bunch of soldiers.

"Heero! You came to save me!" Relena´s voice cried out in joy.

Heero resisted the sudden urge to roll his eyes and instead, focused on Dekim and Mariemeia. "I want to confirm. Is your shield activated?" he asked in monotone.

"What are you talking about?" Dekim shouted at him.

Heero groaned mentally. He really hated repeating himself. "Is your shield activated?" he asked again.

This time, it was Mariemeia who answered him. "Of course it is! You can see just how powerless you are!" she yelled.

Heero nodded. "Roger," he replied.

Without a second thought, he fired a shot from the buster rifle at the shield. Not down yet. He fired again. This time, the gundanium started to peel off due to the lack of power. He received a message from Dekim on his vid-com. "Stop shooting!" the old man commanded. "Relena Peacecraft is in here too!"

If Dekim was saying that, that means the shield was almost down. Heero got ready to shoot again. He knew the Gundam would probably blow up from the overuse of power, but heck, he really didn´t have anything to live for. All of a sudden, he spotted a figure with white wings flying towards him. _Damn. She´s fast,_ he thought.

Usagi finally reached the hovering Wing Zero Custom. She banged frantically where the cockpit door was supposed to be. "Heero! Let me in!" she cried.

The cockpit door opened to reveal Heero strapped in the pilot seat. He looked at her form, his eyes widening slightly. When he´d heard her desperate plea, his conscience had reached over and opened the cockpit door. He´d known she was in angel form, but up close, she looked more incredible than he had thought possible. She stood in the doorway. "You have to get out," she told him.

(AN: I have no idea if you can open the cockpit door in midair, but right now, you can. =P)

"No," Heero replied. "I´m going to finish this. I told you not to follow me."

"Don´t you understand Heero?" Usagi begged with tears flowing freely down her face. "I can´t sit around while you´re fighting somewhere else! I can help you, and I want to help you."

"Why? You´re an innocent," Heero said. "You really shouldn´t be involved in this."

"Because I can´t watch you die! I can´t!" Usagi insisted. "If you die, I. . .I´d die too."

"You´re already dead," Heero answered.

"No, I-" Usagi started.

"Are you in or out?" Heero interrupted.

"What?" Usagi asked, confused.

"I´m closing the door," Heero explained. "Are you in the Gundam or out of it?"

Usagi flew into the tiny cockpit and Heero shut the door. She suddenly realized just how little space there was. Looking around, she noted that Heero was waiting for her. She was blocking the controls. Hesitantly, she lowered herself onto his lap and folded in her wings. The computer was short-circuiting, so Usagi wrapped her arms around Heero and called up the magic shield.

Heero stared at the angel in his lap as a silver glow started to envelop him and her. He realized that it was the same shield she´d used to save him and Duo at the third rebel base. She may be an innocent, but she was willing to fight, for him. Heero turned his attention back to the control board, and making sure that the target was still locked on, he fired the third shot, breaking through the shield around the bunker and blowing up his Gundam due to overuse of energy in the process.

~*~*~*~*~

On the ground, Wufei shouted, "You better live, Yuy! You´re stronger than this!"

"Heero!" Duo and Quatre both called out.

"Look!" Noin shouted, pointing to a mob of people arriving in trucks off to one side of the battlefield. They were shouting things like "we´ll protect our own peace" as they protested against the soldiers in the Serpents.

Trowa nodded. "Peace should be fought for by them. Otherwise, we could never have real peace," he commented.

~*~*~*~*~

Heero opened the cockpit door of the now battered Wing Zero Custom and got out with Usagi in his arms. The girl, sensing that they were now safely on the ground, allowed the silver glow to subside. Her transformation faded away, and she was Usagi again. Heero wrapped one arm around her waist, using his body to support her weight. She looked exhausted.

"I´ll have Duo take you to a hospital," Heero told her.

"No," Usagi protested, leaning weakly against him. "I want to stay with you."

Heero looked at her for a moment, gave a brief nod, and walked into the bunker with her in one arm and a gun in the other. They made their way through the ruined halls to the control room. Inside, they found Lady Une supporting a badly injured Mariemeia with her knees on the floor. Relena was beside them. Dekim looked dead on the other side of the room, and the soldiers around appeared to be bewildered with the situation.

"I made a mistake," Mariemeia choked out weakly. "I´m so sorry."

Heero raised his gun and pointed it at her. "I´ll make you rest in peace," he stated.

The three females on the floor looked up at him. "Heero!" Relena cried joyfully. Then, she frowned when she caught sight of the girl he was holding in his arm.

"Thank you," Mariemeia whispered before she passed out.

Heero reached to pull the trigger, but Usagi put her hand over his and stopped him. He looked at her questioningly. "Please don´t," Usagi said softly. She looked sympathetically at Mariemeia. "She was used by her grandfather. She´s an innocent, Heero. Please spare her life."

Heero looked down at his angel, and he suddenly had a flashback of the little girl and the dog that he had accidentally killed. _One for one_, he thought. He put away the gun and nodded to Usagi.

Realizing that Heero would not kill Treize´s daughter, Lady Une took control of the situation, ordering the surrounding soldiers to go get medical attention. Relena stood up to greet Heero, but Usagi´s energy was draining away, having put up the shield and walked to the control room. Her legs slowly gave away, and Heero immediately wrapped both arms around her.

"You´re exhausted," he commented. "Why´d you come after me?"

"Because I promised to be there for you," Usagi answered weakly with a smile. "I can´t watch you die."

Heero stared at her, silent for a second. He took a deep breath and asked, "What about Quatre?"

"He´s like my brother," Usagi replied. "I was only hugging him because he told me you´d be arriving."

"Then you. . ." Heero´s voice trailed off.

"You never listen to me, do you?" Usagi teased. Then, she turned serious. "I came after you for a second reason. You didn't give me a chance to tell you."

"What?" Heero whispered.

Usagi smiled weakly as her eyelids drooped. "I love you, Heero Yuy," she proclaimed just before she fainted into his arms.

***********************************************************************

End of Chapter 10.

AN: *sniffle* Is that enough sap? Finally, took them long enough to tell each other. Or it took me long enough to make them tell each other. LOL! *sigh* There´s only an epilogue left to write. I´m going to miss this story and reading your reviews. Speaking of reviews, please take a few seconds to write one for this chapter. It is greatly appreciated!


	12. Epilogue: All My Heart

Angel in Disguise by Comet

Angel in Disguiseby Comet~Princess

Disclaimer: I own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing as much as I own you. And considering the last time I checked, I didn´t have any slaves, I´d say neither of these animes are mine.

AN: Alright, I admit it. I´m having trouble parting with this fic. *sigh* And this turned out WAY longer than I planned. In fact, it could be another chapter! Geez!

Now, on to the thanks. First, thanks to my little brother for pre-reading all the chapters. He also came up with some of the jokes in the story. You´d recall the note-passing in chapter 3. That was his doing. And Wufei´s mishap in this chapter is all his fault too.

Next, thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys were truly the driving force of this story. This was supposed to last me until the end of August, but I guess not. LOL! I´ll have to start a new story now!

Special thanks to those who were with me through every or almost every chapter - - Uranus2000, Brenda-chan, Aidenn Legacy, Anime Princess, Galexz, JLSCORPIO78, Serena*, Serena Yuy, cherry blossoms, Eternal Blue, Li-chan, and if I missed anyone, I´m really sorry. It´s just that these are the names I remember seeing again and again and again. Arigato!

Warnings: Heero is OOC (yet again) and sap.

Timeframe: This is the epilogue. If you don´t know, you shouldn´t be reading this part of the story. You´ll just ruin it for yourself.

I hope this epilogue is as good as you expected.

***********************************************************************

Epilogue - All My Heart

***********************************************************************

Usagi slowly opened her eyes to be greeted with a white ceiling. Carefully, she looked around. The room was very plain and it was apparently a hospital room. She felt someone holding her hand. She turned her head and saw that Heero was the one who was holding her, and he was asleep by her bedside, his head resting in his arms, his hair falling into his face. Usagi´s eyes softened at how peaceful he looked. _He must have brought me here,_ she concluded. Gently, she brushed his hair out of his face, her fingers brushing lightly across his forehead.

He was either a really light sleeper, or he was just sensitive to her touch, because the moment her fingers made contact with his skin, he jolted awake, his eyes opening and staring down at her. Usagi smiled at him. "Hey," she greeted softly.

"How are you feeling?" Heero asked, not letting go of her hand.

"Much better," Usagi admitted. "What happened after I passed out?"

Heero shrugged. "Not much," he answered. "They took Mariemeia to the hospital, and since you fainted, I made them take you too."

Usagi tried to sit up, and Heero immediately helped her by supporting her waist with his free arm. "Thanks," she said after she was resting comfortable among the pillows and the blankets. "What else?"

"Lady Une, Relena, and the guys all came to get checked up and all that," Heero informed her.

"So, they´re all here?" Usagi asked.

"Yea," Heero replied. "By the way, I thought you said you healed fast. You were out for a little more than a day."

Usagi smiled. "Well, humans aren´t supposed to heal faster than angels, you know?" she said.

Heero blinked, then stared at her. "Are you saying what I think you´re saying?" he questioned.

"That depends," Usagi teased, her tone light, "What do you think I´m saying?"

Heero gently tipped her chin up so she looked directly into his eyes. "So you´re mortal and human?" he asked in almost a whisper.

Usagi merely nodded. Heero leaned down and kissed her softly. "How?" he inquired. "You were still immortal when you came after me, weren´t you? And I know I stayed with you from the moment you fainted to now."

Usagi´s heart jumped at the thought that he´d stayed with her for the entire time. She smiled and shook her head. "You want to hear it from the beginning?" she wanted to know.

"Only if you´re feeling up to telling me," Heero answered.

Usagi nodded. "I feel much better," she started, "and you better make yourself comfortable, because it´s long."

~*~*~*~*~

Duo stretched from his position the chair in Mariemeia´s room. "I don´t get it," he grumbled to the other pilots. "How come we´re in here looking after her?"

Quatre looked up from the book he was reading. "Because Lady Une and Miss Relena are both in the other room, finalizing the peace treaty for total pacifism," he answered.

"So?" Duo complained, trying not to scratch one of the bandages off his arm. All four of the pilots were sitting around Mariemeia´s room, having been assigned to look after her until she woke up. Trowa and Wufei had set up a chess game, Quatre was reading a book, and Duo was doing absolutely nothing. "I don´t get it," Duo started again. "How come we´re the ones with cuts and bruises all over us and Heero doesn´t even have a dent on him when he´s the one who blew up in his Gundam?"

"Yuy´s not normal. What I want to know is what´s up with the onna? I thought she wasn´t weak, but she fainted," Wufei muttered.

"Yea," Duo added with a goofy grin, "and supposedly right into Heero´s arms in front of Relena too!"

"Speaking of Usagi," Trowa spoke up, "does anyone know anything new about her?" He had been pondering what Duo had told him ever since they were in here. It made sense, especially when he put that together with what Heero had said before, but it was still kind of fuzzy.

Quatre put the book down. "I know her entire story," he answered. All of his comrades turned to look at him. "She told me. And I know she was planning on telling you, but with the battle and everything. . ." he trailed off.

"So, why don´t you tell us instead, Winner?" Wufei reasoned. "We don´t even know how long she´s going to be out."

Quatre thought for a minute. "Alright," he agreed. "I don´t think she´d mind." He began to retell the story that Usagi had told him, starting with her birth, to when she traded her angel powers to become human. "That´s all I know," he finished. "I have no idea why she fainted."

Trowa nodded. "The entire puzzle makes sense now," he muttered to himself.

Duo yawned. "This is really weird," he stated. "Hey, do you guys want some coffee? I´ll go get some." He stood up and left the room. Wufei remained deep in thought, Quatre returned to his book, and Trowa stood up. "I´ll go see if Heero wants some coffee," he said and left as well.

~*~*~*~*~

"And that´s it," Usagi finished. She looked up at Heero, who was staring back at her with wide-eyed shock.

"Alright, that matched everything I knew before," he started after a moment of silence, "but you´re telling me that the heavens exist, that people actually live there, and you came back to life from the dead?"

"Yea," Usagi confirmed. "It´s the truth. Do you believe me?"

Heero sighed. "I have to believe you. Nothing else makes sense," he answered.

Usagi smiled, then noticing the expression on his face, she added, "Heero, I´m really sorry I didn´t tell you before."

Heero smiled and shook his head. "Weren´t you the one that told me that love is never having to say you´re sorry?" he asked.

Usagi looked at him in surprise. "You remembered," she stated rather than questioned.

Heero nodded. "I remember a lot of things about you," he continued softly, "but right now, there´s only two things that matter."

Usagi cocked her head to one side, silently asking him to continue.

"One," Heero began, "are you here to stay? As in you won´t leave me again."

Usagi nodded and giggled. "Unless you want me to," she murmured.

Heero shook his head and squeezed her hand. "Don´t you dare," he growled.

Usagi laughed. "What´s the second thing?" she asked.

Heero´s eyes softened. "Did you really mean what you said back at the bunker?" he questioned.

"I said a lot of things back at the bunker," Usagi responded.

"No, what you said before you passed out," Heero clarified. "When you said that you. . ." his voice trailed off.

"When I said that I love you?" Usagi filled in, her eyes twinkling with merriment.

Heero nodded, not daring to look at her. If she didn´t really mean it, he wouldn´t know what to do anymore.

"Heero, look at me," Usagi pleaded softly. He obeyed, and she allowed her eyes to show him her sincerity. "I love you with all my heart, and don´t you ever believe otherwise," she stated.

"That´s all I need then," Heero whispered. "Because I love you just as much, if not more."

Usagi smiled and tipped her face up to kiss him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The gentle kissing soon turned passionate. Heero seemed to be trying to memorize her every feature, unwilling to let her go anytime soon.

Trowa´s voice came from the doorway. "Hey Heero, do you want any cof- . . . no, you don´t," he answered himself, shutting the door behind him after he caught sight of the scene in the room.

(AN: Get your mind out of the gutter, people! Trowa just saw them kissing. Keep in mind this story is rated PG.)

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi sighed as she tried to make sense of what Heero was saying. It was about a month after the incident with Mariemeia. Lady Une had adopted the little girl and cared for her like her own daughter. Noin and Sally were continuing their work at the Preventers´. The Gundams had been self-destructed, and all the guys, along with Usagi and Relena, were back at school. In other words, things were back to normal.

Currently, Heero and Usagi were studying for their chemistry exam. Well, Usagi was studying and Heero was teaching her. It was the one bad thing about being human again. She´d have to understand and actually pass this course. In addition, the two of them were sitting on the couch and she was in his arms, which didn´t help her concentration at all.

"Can we take a break?" Usagi asked.

Heero shrugged. "I´m not really studying, angel," he replied, bending down and giving her a quick kiss.

Usagi smiled. "Then, how about we-"

She was interrupted by frantic banging on the door of their dorm. Usagi frowned as she got up to open the door. As soon as she released the lock, the door flew open and Duo rushed in, running past her into the den, where Heero was sitting.

"Heero, you have to help me," Duo pleaded, rubbing his head where a bump was forming. "You don´t want to see me in a gazillion pieces, right?"

Heero sat back and crossed his arms. "What did Wufei say about that prank you played on him?" he demanded.

Duo scrunched up his nose. "Want me to leave out the death threats?" he mumbled.

Usagi stood in the doorway of the den, looking at Duo in concern. "Sure," she answered, silently wondering what Duo had done this time.

"Then, he didn´t say anything," Duo muttered.

"MAXWELL!!" they heard from the halls.

Duo eeped and ran into the bathroom of the dorm, locking the door behind him just as Wufei stomped into Heero and Usagi´s dorm. Now, Usagi knew why he was so mad. Wufei had a giant multi-coloured afro on his head, which Usagi guessed was glued on. He was wearing a shirt that said, 'I´m the Disco Justice Boy´ in orange paint, and the katana he was carrying was painted bright pink.

Heero smirked and Usagi backed into the den, laughing at Wufei´s attire.

Wufei growled at the girl. "Onna, this is not funny!" he shouted, waving the katana in her face.

Seeing this, Heero stood up and promptly socked Wufei in the jaw. "Don´t touch my girlfriend," he warned.

This exchange gave Duo enough time to run out of the dorm, laughing hysterically the entire way. Wufei glared at Heero before turning to pursue his original target. "Maxwell, when I catch up to you, you´re going to die!" he yelled down the hall.

Usagi watched the two in a bit of amusement before turning to Heero. "Should we stop them?" she asked.

Heero rolled his eyes. "We do that everyday. We should get paid for it," he muttered.

Usagi laughed. "You know, you´ve changed a lot since I first met you," she commented.

Heero raised an eyebrow and Usagi continued. "You used to be really cold and aloof. You got mad at me for hugging you, and you´d join Wufei on his rampages to kill Duo," she explained.

Heero wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers. "I still threaten to kill Duo," he stated.

Usagi grinned and hugged him. "Of course," she agreed. "Otherwise, you wouldn´t be you. But you know what I mean, and I like you better this way."

Heero gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before capturing her lips with his own. "I love you, Usagi," he told her.

Usagi smiled and looked into the eyes that still had the ability to hold her captivated. "I love you too, Heero," she replied.

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi grinned as she walked towards her last period class. She had managed to do well on her chemistry exam, and it was the first day of the second semester. She´d had computers class first thing in the morning with Heero and Trowa. She had no idea what she was doing. Heero and Trowa, on the other hand, had finished a week´s worth of work in one period. Luckily, they had offered to help her. Next, she had math with Duo. The braided boy had talked so much that Usagi had almost resolved to using Heero´s method to shut him up so that she could understand what the teacher was talking about.

Lunch had been normal. That meant the guys and her had been eating until Duo had pissed off Wufei, which started a chase, which ended up in the kitchen of the cafeteria where the cafeteria lady had once again gotten into a fight with Wufei. Then, just now, she had biology with Quatre, which had turned out to be quite peaceful.

"What do you have now, Quatre?" she asked the Arabian, who had truly become more like her brother in the past month. He had provided her with everything she´d needed, and his family treated her like another sister, including the Maganacs.

Quatre checked his schedule. "I have geography next," he replied.

Usagi brightened. "Really? Me too!" she said enthusiastically.

Quatre smiled and the two walked into the room together. Inside, they found Heero and Trowa already there. "Hey guys!" Quatre greeted.

Trowa merely nodded at the two and Heero barely looked up from his laptop. "Hi Trowa!" Usagi said with a wave before plopping down in the seat next to Heero. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked him.

Heero looked at her and gave her a kiss before answering, "Checking the news around the world."

Usagi was about to reply when a loud voice interrupted her. "Hey there! Looks like we´re in the same class again!" Duo yelled with happiness.

Heero and Usagi looked up and sure enough, there was Duo with a pissed off Wufei behind him. "Maxwell, you are never leading me around the school again," he said.

"Sorry, Wu-man," Duo replied. "I only got us lost three times."

"That´s three times too many!" Wufei yelled. "And DON´T call me Wu-man!"

(AN: How they got lost in the school after a semester of being there is way beyond me. 0_o)

"We´re all in the same class? Again?" Usagi asked incredulously.

Duo grinned. "Oh come on! You know you´ll miss World History if we´re not all in the same class again this semester," he stated.

"We don´t learn anything if we´re in the same class though," Quatre pointed out. The three-week guest appearance by Relena had turned into a three-month unit since they never got through the lesson planned for the day.

Duo shrugged. "And you care?" he commented sarcastically.

Usagi sighed. "Well, maybe you´ll respect the teacher more this time," she answered.

The rest of the guys shrugged and took their seats just as the teacher walked into the room. "Good afternoon, class," she greeted. She took the attendance, which passed smoothly. Then, she passed out the textbooks and announced, "Our first unit will be mapping countries, and since Miss Relena Peacecraft has been around the world, she will be the guest speaker for the next two weeks."

Relena walked into the room and greeted the class.

In the back, the five guys and Usagi stared at her before exchanging glances with each other.

"After what happened last semester, you´d think they would have smartened up," Trowa mumbled, "but noooo. . ."

"Injustice, injustice, injustice," Wufei muttered. "I refuse to be taught by this psychotic onna again."

Quatre merely sighed while Duo had a grin so wide it looked like his face would crack.

Heero smirked and leaned over to Usagi. "You were saying?" he whispered.

Usagi shot him a look and groaned, burying her face into her arms on the desk.

Here we go again. . .

***********************************************************************

End of Epilogue. End of Story.

AN: Well? Did you like the ending? You guys liked the history class so much, I had to add that last scene in. ^_^ Alright, I know you have no reason to review anymore because you don´t need to ask for more chapters, but if you could do it one more time, it´d be wonderful for me!

Oh yes, I would also like to know what kind of story you guys want to see next (well, after I write the Duo/Hotaru songfic I promised like two months ago. *sweatdrop* Heh heh, I kind of got caught up in this story). Anyways, you can pick:

a) a pointless romantic comedy (just lots of laughs like the school days and such)

b) another serious story like this one (and please specify the couple that you want to be featured. I´m up for another Heero/Usagi if you guys are! ^_~)

Arigato for all your support! See you again!


End file.
